Art Of Conflict
by Fatlass
Summary: The legend goes that Hiroaki, the bringer of light, wrought a terrible war upon his people. When the legend becomes reality, will those who have power in their hands choose the same? Furturistic AU. Possible Sai/Sakura and Sasuke/Ino.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Art of Conflict (Inspired by a VNV Nation song)

**Full Summary**: In a futuristic alternate reality, Teams from all over strive to gather a precious mineral called Magnite to keep their business and homes running on power. Which leads to constant conflict of who can get what first between nations. With the currently failing economy, Androids are taking jobs and the people are not happy about this. But there is much more to worry about, a power that will soon engulf all and make them forget why they rose up from the ravages of war all those years ago is heading straight for them.

**Main Cast**: Sakura, Sai, Ino, Sasuke, Hidan, Itachi, Kakashi, First and Second Hokage.

**Secondary Cast**: Deidara, Sasori, Hinata, Neji, Pein, Konan, Kurenai, Kisame and many others.

**Pairings**: I'd say there are pairings but I'm just going to go with the flow on this. Sai/Sakura and Sasuke/Ino are a strong possibility, well as a few others.

**Author's note**: In order to get better at writing, one must actually force themselves to write, right? I don't claim to be spectacular, so all I can do is hope I'm writing something interesting and people will like it. It's more about fun than being accurate for me, anyway. I do welcome constructive criticism; flames will be automatically deflected with my imaginary kunai knives.

**Disclaimer**: I can't believe I forgot this, but here is a lovely disclaimer. I unfortunately, do not own Naruto.

ACT I

**Before The Fire**

City overlights drifted through blind-less bay windows, casting an ethereal presence about the magnificent office, double red scrolls marked with black kanji relating the words 'People, Power, Wisdom' sat on each side of a luxuriant black leather chair only a few meters from the walls they hung. On a rectangular desk made of deep mahogany were neatly placed folders, pen holders, and documented reports, for the most part the room was designed with a passionate and rich leader in mind. The only thing about the room that held a humble warmth was a picture in the further corner of the desk - a smiling yellow haired child in pigtails and a beautiful woman that could only be her mother overlooking a lush mountain side. Which was more rare than the beauty of the females in the photo for this world.

Hashirama Senju, Burgeon Minister, contemplated silently in his chair looking out the window where down below the bustling city thrived, or was it simply that people were more restless as of late? They had good reason to be, he was assured by his brother. They were scared the new law in support of Android workers would take away jobs from an already hurting economy but he would reassure them that every business owner and place would need the working minds of real humans still. In these thoughts he knew it had been a week since Kabuto had last reported to him about another assembly line having been finished, the silver haired genius was put in charge of overlooking the project from the start. It had been his own hand raised in the meeting three months ago, eager to grasp the chance at creating something other than Scout Droids and Hashirama wouldn't have any other way. Though he was liable toward slacking on reports, Kabuto was the most improved from the youth full of promise back in their day, none of his creations malfunctioned and were always the very best of what you could ensure the safety of faction teams. It was not any different with his Worker Droids.

There was a light knock on the door that he ignored for a moment, allowing himself to taste the afterthought and turn around. "Yes?"

"It's Tobi, Hashi," Came the muffled voice of his younger brother, Tobirama.

"Why are you knocking? You have as much right as any to barge in here," Hashirama said, bemused by his brother's constant action. It never ceased to amaze him how polite he strived to be.

Tobirama walked inside, smiling, the corners of his mouth crinkling... "It would be rude, brother."

Hashirama closed his eyes. "Family never needs to knock. Anyway, what have you come to tell me?"

"Have you gotten today's mineral reports?" Planting himself on a clear edge of Hashi's desk, Tobi's smiling expression turned a bit sour.

"No, but I have them... is there something I should be worried about?" Hashirama arched his brow.

Tobi threw a thick stack of papers in front of his brother. "Well, not yet... but you should hold a meeting with the Mineral Faction. More and more teams are quitting due to low pay wages and the ones who stay on board aren't as good as the ones who keep quitting."

Taking the stacks, Hashirama showed no reaction leafing through them. "What are these?"

"Resignation forms from Madara. He thought you should look them over before deciding anything..."

"What does he want /me/ to do with them, exactly?" Hashirama continued to leaf, shaking his head.

"You are the only one can refuse to allow someone to quit. It's your order against his in this situation and he'd much prefer some of them not take leave," Tobi shrugged.

"This is true... but I believe in freedom of choice here. I won't be like Gatou of Hoyle...," Hashirama paused, shaking his head, noticing red marks that indicated worthy people of mention.

"No, you're not Gatou."

"But I'll consider passing through higher wages to those he thinks make a valuable asset in order to keep them. It'll still be their choice, however."

"He'll be glad to hear that. He feared the Faction would be short-handed and we'd need to pass through some inexperienced kids to get things done."

"That wouldn't be wise, no matter what the decision. Hm, even his own nephew is considering resignation." Picking up a pen he started remarking the files.

Tobirama chuckled. "Yes, he definitely doesn't want to let him go."

xxx

"Sassssssukkke!" Ino Yakanama yelled throughout the facility garage, cupping a hand over her mouth. "Yoohoo. I know you're in here. Sakura already sold you and the boys out for a couple hairpins." She searched the large chrome area, looking under vehicles and broken down extractors with no luck. Hands on her hips, she gave the area one last long survey and started back toward the entrance with a wave of her hand and an exasperated sigh as a blonde blur popped up behind her tapping her on the shoulder. "Hey!"

Ino jumped, turning on the young man in an instant, poking him in the chest, hard. "Don't do that, Naruto. I could've knocked you three ways till Sunday!"

"Ouch! That hurts," Naruto whined, cowering mildly from her hostile reaction.

"You deserved it," Ino stated defiantly, crossing her arms. "So, why are you guys hiding out here, huh?"

Naruto rubbed at his chest, looking sheepish. "We're not hiding... we're working on the extractor. Hidan said it sounded like it was ready to blow a gasket."

"It did sound pretty funny yesterday," She remarked. "But, not funny enough to warrant Commander Itachi and Kakashi-Taichou searching the whole friggin' building for ya with no results. You guys _are_ hiding, admit it!"

Naruto grumbled, shrugging. "Honestly, we're not! Promise, what's going on, anyway?"

"I'm not sure... Kakashi-Taichou said it was important. Something about a possible late night mission."

"Aw, man. I bet it has something to do with everyone quitting lately."

The hush sound of an automatic door opened as Sasuke stepped out behind Naruto. "Already heard about it. It's likely the quota hasn't been reached for this week."

"Sasuke!" Ino exclaimed happily, rushing over to him to grasp his arm. "I've been looking for you allll day. Remember that promise you made me?"

Sasuke looked uncomfortable for all it was worth but didn't budge from her hold, Naruto tried to suppress a chuckle at his expense but it escaped and the Uchiha was throwing dark daggers his way.

"Your priorities are seriously misguided," Hidan scowled, rolling his eyes in the light blonde's direction as he came out behind Sasuke.

"Shut up, weirdo. No one asked you," Ino mouthed off, glaring at him.

"No, but I'm talking aren't I?" Hidan scoffed, wiping off oil and sweat from his hands with a dirty rag.

"Can we get back to business? Whatever they need us for is probably more important than arguing," Sasuke reasoned, lightly extracting himself from Ino's arm.

Looking dejected, Ino had to admit he was right. "Yeah, Itachi is really mad."

Naruto shuddered. "That scary silence thing he does?"

"That scary silence thing," Ino shuddered in turn.

"Seriously not in the mood to deal with that," Hidan said walking toward the entrance exit.

Walking after Hidan, Sasuke didn't care. He dealt with his brother enough to know how far he could push his limits.

xxx

The dim lighting cast over the darkened cafeteria shone on the surface of the silver lunch tables, the cafeteria workers closing up for the night as a young woman in a mid-thigh red dress sat down in front of one of those tables, wiping perspiration off her cheek. There was mostly silence in the Faction Facility, most groups had gone on home to turn in for the night but Sakura found herself sipping on an iced tea, attempting to combat the heat. Due to recent cutbacks and loss of members, there had been a restriction order on the air conditioners seeing as if anyone knew the importance of mineral energy it would be those that worked hard to find it and keep supplying the city. Sakura didn't agree with this at all, finding herself overheated and forehead touching the only cool thing in the room. The back of her metal chair. It was so incredibly unfair the way they had to suffer for it.

Of course, she didn't admit this out-loud to Kakashi-Taichou, seeing as he wouldn't really care and would say something about today's youth not knowing the value of a little pain. But there was another reason besides sipping on sweet tea that the pink-haired medic was stuck here. Those cut-back and member losses were making things difficult for teams that decided to stay; she figured it out that there would be lengthy lectures of no days off this week. Kakashi had already flattered her in a non-plussesdstyle that Team 77 was one of the best fterall and it only meant they'd be recognized for sticking it out. "You don't have to sit in a hot desert looking for the stuff." She mumbled out-loud, listening for approaching footsteps as one bundle of energy rushed in grinning at her.

"Sakura! I knew I'd find you here," Naruto said, taking a seat across for her, he reached out and snatched the tea from her hands.

"That's mine, doofus," Sakura exclaimed, reaching out to grab it back from him.

"Mm, this is great!" Naruto said through a sip.

Annoyed, Sakura snatched it back from him, holding it to her chest. "You could have at least asked first."

Naruto continued to grin; unaware that she was contemplating torture. "It was worth it. Maybe the lunch ladies will let me grab one real quick."

She made a face examining the straw where driblets of his drool resided, handing it out. "No, don't bother them. Just take it; you demolished it with your germs. Did you run into Ino?"

Naruto was too happy to oblige. "Yeah, Kakashi and Itachi are coming this way. Everyone will be here in a second."

Sakura looked around then leaned in, looking nosy. "Is she, uh, _still_ trying to get Sasuke to go on a date with her?"

Naruto snorted through his straw. "Don't you know it, girl never gives up. You'd think she'd get the point by now."

/_I certainly did.../ _"Ino's as stubborn and deaf as a blind bull. He'll probably put her down hard at some point." Though Sakura had given up on the Uchiha train a long time ago, she couldn't help but feel a tad bit of jealousy that Sasuke seemed to be responding more to her blue-eyed friend as of late than he ever did to her. She had a feeling Ino getting put down was as likely as Sasuke not liking tomatoes anymore.

"I don't know... she could get through to him this time," Naruto observed, watching as Ino and Sasuke walked in with her clinging to him like usual. He seemed at ease until he saw them and decidingly tensed up.

Sakura turned to watch, mentally sighing. /_What's she got that I don't?_ /

"But, but, hey! What about you and me, Sakura? We could go on a date this Saturday night... take in a movie, get to know each other a little more over some ramen," Naruto tried easing his way into this for the umpteenth time this month.

Sakura shook her head. "No way, you'd just try to eat my share again like last time!"

Naruto laughed, rubbing his stomach. "What can I say? I'm a growing boy."

"Growing fetus more like it," Sakura shot back at him, smiling. "But we'll see. Long as this lecture doesn't turn into slave-driving us Tsunade-Sama style." Though Naruto was half-heartedly serious about them getting 'together', him and her both knew it would never happen.

"And what are you two talking about?" Ino chimed in, taking a seat next to the quiet Sasuke. No longer holding onto him.

"Sakura said we'd go on a date!" Naruto told her proudly, guzzling down the rest of his tea.

"A play-date more like," Sakura chided him, holding up a single finger and Naruto deflated with rounded shoulders.

Ino had a smug look on her face, but before she could answer them, more footsteps approached. The group looked over to see Hidan, Kakashi and Itachi walk in the room. Three backs straightened, minus Sasuke, and Hidan slid a chair over to straddle where they sat.

"Oh, you found some time to spare it seems," Kakashi said, smiling what Sakura saw as falsely. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes, it wasn't like Ino and her hadn't been present when they came looking for them.

"I told you, it was the extractor," Hidan protested, averting his eyes from Itachi's piercing gaze.

Kakashi ignored him, turning toward Itachi. "You want to explain or should I?"

Itachi flicked his head gently.

"Alright," Kakashi said, drawing himself up straight as he slid his hands in his pockets. "I don't need to tell you what's been going on lately, so with the way things are... you'll be taking double shifts for the next month."

Sakura bit back the urge to protest this sudden change of plans, but no one else did as a series of groans and mumbles followed. It was bad enough with the sudden heat wave that decided to hit all of Burgeon; they didn't need to be stuck in a desert looking for minerals back to back. How the heck was this even going to work? "I know, it seems like a lot of work but we decided it'd be much easier than taking your days off from you. It'll unfortunately be this way until some of the newer students have passed graduation next month. If they succeed in showing that they're efficient in doing their job, things will go back to a regular schedule."

Sakura raised her hand.

"Sakura, you don't need raise your hand. If you have something to say, just say it," Kakashi chastised.

"How is this going to work? Are we talking morning and night?"," Sakura failed in hiding the fact that this news disappointed her, with a new apartment after deflecting from her parents. She had intended to decorate during the weekdays. The weekends were for relaxing, and a stressed Sakura, was not a happy one.

"Well, were thinking more like morning and afternoon so you still have _some_ downtime."

"That's murder, Kakashi-Taichou!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing at him in an absurd manner. "There's _no_ way we can crunch out that much mineral."

"A little murder never hurt anyone," he brushed off. Typical.

Sasuke's interest piqued, taking a more profound interest the silver haired leader. "Does it include more pay?" That too grabbed everyone's attention.

"Yes, orders from Madara. Anyone willing to work these extra shifts will be paid double for their overtime. Are we in agreement?"

Sakura looked at her teammates for their own approval; it was evident that everyone could use a little extra money in times like these. She couldn't help mentally planning out what she could do with a month of double salary.

"Then I'm in," Sasuke agreed, looking a bit calmer. Though the younger Uchiha was private, it was easy to see an uneasy tension between them and he was likely looking for independence from his brother.

"Me too!" Naruto resounded; it was obvious everyone else agreed. "But hey... does that mean we have spend more time with... that _thing_?"

Sakura looked to Naruto. "Of course, silly. We need him for three more missions... then after that we won't need him anymore."

Kakashi cleared his throat. "Actually, about that... Sasuke's reports indicate that you're not entirely up to par on scouting out materials without the use of your Scout Droid, unless you can prove you don't need him - he'll be staying with you for as long as it takes."

Naruto involuntarily shuddered. "Argh, but it creeps us out. It doesn't talk, it doesn't eat, and it moves lik-"

"Like a robot? That's what it is dummy!" Ino scolded him, Sakura had to admit it seemed pretty silly considering in this day and age Androids were used everywhere especially in faction groups. "Besides, it's not that bad... at least it doesn't yell every five minutes trying to impress grains of sand."

"Well, I was going to say like a _thing_ but take that back!" Naruto pointed at her, feigning hurt. "The sand doesn't need to be impressed by my greatness. It just knows."

Ino smiled fondly at the blonde, shaking her head. "You're such a dweeb."

"Still, You have no choice until you can prove otherwise that you don't need it," Kakashi stated firmly, giving Naruto a pointed look.

"Oh, alright," The spiky haired blonde resigned. "But keep it faaar away from me. Everytime it stares I feel like it's trying to suck out my soul."

"It seriously does, damn thing," Hidan stepped in, quickly changing the subject. "Anyway, is that all Itachi-Taichou?"

Itachi, who had remained quiet during the explanation, addressed Hidan calmly. "No, another thing you need to know is vitally important. Lately there have been more Hoyle teams dipping in the land we usually extract from, that means fighting might occur this time. I trust you've been keeping up on your training even when I don't instigate it?"

"You don't need to tell us when to train," Sasuke said, looking him directly in the eye.

Itachi regarded him coolly. "But do you? Is what I'm asking. It's a simple question, Sasuke."

A flicker of emotion that could have been disdain passed over Sasuke's face then disappeared all too quickly. "Yes. I ensure it.

"Good. Meeting Adjourned," Itachi stated, walking out of the cafeteria.

Kakashi stroked his chin thoughtfully. "I don't need to ask the same of you three do I?"

"Nope, been training everyday. Why I make sure to see how many brain cells Sakura loses during the course of sparring!" Ino said charmingly, grinning at Sakura whose eye visibly twitched.

Sakura turned away; deciding the time to have a little clash with Ino could come later. "Isn't it kind of moot point for you both to address us differently? Isn't the point of teams to be seen as a whole once put together?"

"You do have a_ point _but Itachi and I have differing opinions on what training is. Anyway, since you're used to afternoon shifts you'll need to report here tomorrow morning around eight. Don't be late," Kakashi responded.

"You're one to talk," Hidan scoffed, shaking his head.

"Yes, well, I'll be leaving now. See you kids later," Kakashi waved, walking out of the room casually.

"This is going to be really rough," Sakura sighed, laying her head down on the table. It wasn't like there was tension in the air as it was, oh no, so the last thing they needed was more work slapped down on the table.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** There's three things I'm bad at: describing clothes, romance and fighting. You're about to get a really lame fight.

**Disclaimer: ** If I owned Naruto I wouldn't be writing this. I'd be drawing for you and then awesome things would ensue.

xxx

The desert sun beamed down like an angry fire ant upon the plains, beating down on the clothed backs of its current companions. Sakura raised a hand in front of her eyes to block out the bright light, cringing from the intense rays. It wasn't the sun that was currently making them sweat, it was the double shift to come, and none of them were used to being on extraction this early in the morning. Hidan and Ino had an intense argument over a broken chopstick at breakfast that was so petty even Itachi was moved to break them apart, and then lecture them on the importance of them getting along. In their case it was more vital than the rest of them considering they were the strategists for the team. Naruto was still yawning in the front seat with Sasuke, who was navigating the terrain too perfectly. Even Sakura who was a morning person felt the grogginess; she enviously wondered how in the world someone could be so awake at this hour knowing they'd be ready to turn in by the end of the day.

She had barely slept last night between attempting to put together a bookcase her late father had gotten her, and a phone conversation from a distraught mother that ended in her deciding to move nearby Sakura; separation anxiety was getting to her worse than she first thought. She never really figured she'd see the day her twenty-two year old daughter would move out of the house but Sakura was much too ready to get away from a worry-wart mother who still tried to give her packed lunch everyday. Needless to say she felt bad and stayed up most of the night contemplating moving back in or moving her in with her but Sakura knew she'd get over it and enjoy some time to herself for the first time in a long time...eventually.

Sakura's eyes turned on Ino who was carefully examining her nails through her scout eye-piece. "How can you be so worried about your appearance right now?" Though admittedly, she had self-consciously checked the bags under her eyes in the mirror a few more times before disbursing from her residence.

"Girls gotta keep her looks up when there's potential boyfriends around," Ino replied, smug. Shooting Sakura a wondrous glance.

Sakura smiled, hiding the grit of her teeth. "Who? Hidan?"

Ino's face fell, clenching her fist. "No way in a million years would I give that loser the time of day!"

"Pretty intense conversations you two have," Sakura sing-songed, waggling a finger at her.

"You're just jealous I'm breaking Sasuke little by little and you never had the chance," Ino said, crossing her arms. It was lucky they were sitting in the back, Sakura had a feeling this conversation would gain either an annoyed comment from Sasuke or another argument bound to happen.

"You've got a better chance of getting Jashin freak in the sack before Sasuke would ever give _you_ the time of day," Sakura shot back, glaring.

"Whatever you say." Ino smiled looking at the back of Sasuke's head for empathize.

Sakura turned away, not allowing Ino to get to her. Despite the fact that she gave up, neither girl could help goading the other. "I wish we would get there already. This place always goes on for a stretch."

"We need somewhere else to do this, two missions here and I'm already tired of this place," Ino complained, looking back to see the desert really did go on. Nothing but, rock and sand for miles. "And I hate that cave; it's always so eerie in there."

"I like it better than what other cities have to do... such as extracting in rivers and oceans." It wasn't that Sakura wasn't fond of water but hearing how hard the work was and the danger it brought didn't sound worth the trouble.

"I'd rather take a swim any day than drudge through that." Ino shrugged, leaning over a seat to reach Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun. How much longer till we get there?"

Sasuke didn't give a look back. "Ten minutes."

"Awesome. I'm getting bored back here with Sakura's whining," Ino yawned, leaning back in her seat.

Sakura scoffed. "I was not and you know it." / _You were the one whining, Ino-Pig_. /

Ino only smiled.

"I can't believe the time," Naruto said, stretching his arms as he looked back at Hidan, the girls and one very non-emotive android in the very back. "Tell me why we're doing this again?"

"That thing where the money's worth it," Hidan answered, smoothing back his gray hair. "I've got bills out the kazoo that need paid, literally."

"He still hounding you?" Naruto questioned, tossing a bottle of water in the air and catching it.

"Tch; like a blood, man. That guys after every last dime, the last time I ever borrow from a loan shark."

Sasuke suddenly held up two fingers to indicate silence from the chattering group. Peering out into the desert horizon with brows knitted. "Ino. Scout the area."

Ino sat up straighter, reaching up to the side of her visor to flick on a switch. It took a few seconds before she answered. "Am I supposed to be seeing something?" She asked, confused.

"I thought I saw something...," Sasuke trailed off, looking mildly perplexed himself. "Check again."

"It is a Hoyle Faction Team," The emotionless deep voice from the very back spoke up. "Heading due south. Now out of my line of sight."

Sakura looked back at the android, looking for some sort of reaction but was only met with blank eyes staring ahead. Turning away from it, she felt a little worry setting in. "This isn't good. What if they know about our cave?"

"Then we'll do what we've been trained to do. Fight for it," Sasuke stated as if this were the simplest thing in the world. However, they hadn't had a real confrontation yet. They'd been training for the last seven years before their Taichous would pass them, Sakura was sure they were capable but the idea of losing someone out here didn't settle well with her.

"Bring it on, I've been hoping we'd run into some numb-nuts dumb enough to run on our turf," Hidan grinned, excited at the prospect of fighting. Attaching his well-known mechanical gloves that wove around his wrists and lower arms. There was a sudden lock and hiss, Hidan's face contorted then a pleasant smile graced his features.

"Before you go getting all excited, please remember to keep safe," Sakura told them politely. She never understood what was so exciting about fighting, infact it scared her a little."Especially you, Hidan-San. That takes too much out of you before it does any good."

"Aw, babe. Don't go worrying about me, I think I can handle myself well, seriously," Hidan grinned at her, clenching his fists and releasing with another sigh.

_He likes that far too much... _Sakura cringed a little at the low sucking sound his gloves made.

"Yeah. Don't worry, even if we do run into trouble it'll be a piece of cake," Naruto reassured her, fixing the blue bandana around his head.

"Just be careful. I can't heal everyone at once, and I know you three _will_ get carried away," Sakura said pointedly, fixing her black fingerless gloves in place. "

"I'm a little nervous too... but relax. We might not even run into trouble, maybe the bot just made a mistake. I didn't see anything," Ino said preparing herself, becoming more serious than she had been earlier.

"My program is ninety-nine point nine percent accurate. It rarely fails," The Android known as Sai said from behind them. Ino only gave him a raised brow and moved on.

Sakura hoped it was wrong.

xxx

The extractor had long since stopped in front of the gaping entrance of the dark beige cave, long jagged sickles hung down from the rafters, some nearly touching the desert floor. Inside it was deep, dark and sure to be dank with moss like dampness. Obvious giant shelves of earth and rock meeting up like stairs were viewable from their short distance. There had been no sign of an enemy team when they arrived, and Sakura was all too relieved that it might have been a mirage the Android had mistaken for something real. Sai, it was called, was off scouting the area along with Hidan and Ino checking the possible dangers though both light haired people had complained about why they needed to when there was no obvious danger. Hidan had been especially disappointed when they didn't come upon any enemy intruders. But the Android stated that there was. That had made the religious fanatic more eager to look.

"Nothing here, we can start searching for mineral," Ino stated coming around the bend of a rock wall.

"My sensors indicate that there are four enemy extractors in the area, and one android besides myself," Sai stated, standing behind Ino, motionless.

Sasuke tilted his head. "Are you positive?"

Though it was being questioned, it showed no signs of caring. "My program is ninety-nine point nine percent accurate. The one percent chance is a million to one. It is nearly impossible for my programming to lie."

Sakura's relief disappeared. It was made to ensure things like this were spotted, so, it was right. How could it possibly lie when lying would never benefit it?

"Great Scout Droid you have there, hmm." Smooth voices echoed from the rafters, making the team turn their heads toward the rock shelves where a man with deep yellow hair in a style similar to Ino's sat casually. "You guys really weren't looking hard enough. Were they Sasori?"

Another man jumped down from an above step, standing behind the other. On his shoulder sat a strange dark doll that held a bizarre hair style and a black covering over the bottom half of it's face. "No, not at all. You'd think with a little common sense they'd look inside first."

Ino looked puzzled. "I can't believe that damn thing was right. Their transportation isn't even in sight."

"Heh. It's already in here extracting," The blonde man smiled, adjusting an eye sensor simpler than Ino's on his left eye. "You should turn around and head home, hmm? This areas already been claimed."

"Who are you clowns?" Naruto demanded moving forward.

"Naruto," Sakura chided him, not wanting to risk confrontation. She understood the point of their work but if they really already claimed it. How exactly could they stop them at this point?

"I don't think that matters anymore, again, you should head home. I'd hate to have to get feisty before the day even really begins," the blonde warned.

"Unfortunately, we can't let that happen. This has been ours for the last couple days and today isn't going to change," Sasuke mildly smirked.

"Is that so?" Deidara asked looking nonplussed by the situation, hand inside a medium white bag attached to his black cloak.

Sasori tapped on his doll's shell gently and whispered something to it before it crawled down from his shoulder and started making way into the cave.

Hidan turned his face upward eying the doll as it disappeared into darkness. "I'm not digging that thing. Wonder why he sent it off?"

"He sent for reinforcements. The words spoken were 'Alert Hinata, Konan and Neji. Tell them the Burgeon team we saw is here'," Sai tipped them off.

"I still don't like it but it's useful," Naruto claimed, watching the blonde closely. "Six against five won't be so bad."

"I say we move to take out these two as soon as possible," Hidan said, bloodthirsty was his second nature.

"I agree." Sasuke took off running toward the two men, before he could make a round at them he spotted something white and insect like twittering on the ground in front of him. Stopping short he stared at it long enough to hear a mocking laugh.

"I don't need to tell you making another move could end your life, hmm," The blonde mirthfully to the dark haired man. "That's a state of the art ... well, art detonating bomb. Specifically integrated with my DNA. One snap of my fingers and you're toast."

Sasuke defied this knowledge and took off around it; the explosion this tiny robotic insect emitted was strong enough to shake the ground in a spectacular display of light. Sasuke nearly didn't make it as another few were headed his way, dodging them as they exploded left and right behind his head. The blonde moved like a smooth operator keeping his distance from someone who obviously fought close combat; engaged, both were serious. Dancing around one anther's long range attacks, surprisingly not a bomb hitting the Uchiha who deflected with a long dark blade that acted as a short sword but it wasn't long before Sasuke forced him into range. The sparring seemed to go on for a time, Sasuke's fist connected with the pretty jawline of the man who went back recoiling into a stone wall. Rubbing at his bleeding jaw he smiled. "Not bad, hmm. I expected you losers to be just that, losers. Turns out you're going to be a challenge."

"Rule number one: I don't like talking with the enemy," Sasuke stated, moving at him again in a sudden clash of sparks. Long-knife against bomb like discs.

"He's so cool, isn't he?" Ino gushed excitedly, watching from the sidelines.

Sakura sighed. Cool or not this was serious business. "Ino-Pig, there's more coming. You can't stand around gawking at Sasuke-san like an idiot!"

"I'm already prepared fore-head! So shut your mouth." Ino cracked her knuckles but there was a nervous energy about it.

Sakura didn't blame her, she felt the same way. It was surreal that they were getting this so early on. She turned her head in time to see Hidan moving past them with his blood-pumping through the tubes in his gloves. After having watched the scene fold out before him, he dodged a stray bomb expertly making a dive and roll underneath the smoking cloud toward Sasori who turned out to be faster than expected for him. The redheaded headed faction member moved out of the way, removing his hands from inside his dark green cloak to reveal what looked like a flexible pair of blue strings stretched out from hand to hand - they snapped back like a reflexive coil, making the sound echo throughout the cavern.

"Another long range fighter? What are you guys afraid of... a little blood?" Hidan grinned, flicking a spot of his own blood toward the doll user.

"You could say that but I'm more inclined to think it's the better way of fighting," Sasori humored him with an answer, snapping the three thin strings at him like a torpedo as they attempted to snake their way around his body. Hidan jumped out of the way, allowing the strings to slam down on the ground where the earth actually cracked a little and sand went flying about like a dust storm.

The gray haired man flicked grains of sand from his mouth and stared long and hard at the string-user for a moment. Hidan suddenly moved with the grace of a cat, his hands digging into the sifting ground and propelling himself forward like a sling-shot, maneuvering through the whipping strings that threatened to slam into him. Sasori's reaction was mute as a fist managed to slam against the side of his cocking head, the cave wall gave away cracking a little. "Heh. I'll show you what's good for you."

Sasori glanced to his side, watching as tiny rocks trickled down, then calmly shifted his gaze toward the close combat user. "You should never leave yourself open." Before Hidan knew it, cockiness got the better of him and Sasori's strings wrapped around his body like a snug snake, the doll user slid around behind him with a hint of a sadistic smile on his face. There was a sudden jerk as his body was wanked inside the cave and then thrown back like a slinky through the air. His body hitting the extractor with a resounding crash. His head snapped back to meet with the rear-view mirror, effectively breaking it before lurching forward on his hands and knees, grabbing at his head.

"What did I tell you? Don't get carried away!," Sakura scolded running to Hidan's side, helping the man to his feet.

Groggily, he looked around. "What?"

"Turn around," Sakura commanded, forcing Hidan to show his back to her. Inspecting the back of his head she noticed immediately the bloody wound residing between his neck and head. "Idiot. If you're going to fight, fight, don't show off."

Awareness returned to Hidan's eyes and he smiled. "Just showing what I'm capable of. Now let me go, I'm gonna run that cocky little fucker into the ground." Hidan's eyes met with Sasori's across the distance, the doll user was too confident. Waiting to be approached, instead of making a move himself.

"With_ that _you can't afford to lose more blood than necessary." Sakura pointed out, glare aimed at him when he turned around.

Hidan shrugged. "I think I can handle it."

Sakura was getting ready to lecture him when Ino showed up in front of them. "There's no time to heal now. The Droid says we only have thirty more seconds before the rest appear."

"Those two are trouble as it is, I can't imagine what the others will have up their sleeves," Sakura said, sighing.

"What's the plan?"

"Hidan. For now we should call a truce... ," Ino suggested, despite her vanities and boy worries she was smarter than she looked. "Between the two of us he can't aim for more than one unlike the other one, and we've got to take them out soon if we want to shell out this afternoon's too."

"I hate to admit it but going against him alone would be long and drawn out. Come on." Ino and Hidan slapped hands in agreement, rushing off to meet up with Sasori again.

Naruto turned from his waiting position as the fight with Sasuke and the blonde grew on tirelessly, both didn't appear to be stopping anytime soon. Behind them three other people emerged, a woman in a dark blue cloak, another in dark purple and what he assumed was a male android. Even though it appeared to share the same eyes as the woman in purple. "Sakura. You might have to fight, if they don't see you fighting they'll figure out you're a medic."

"Yeah, I know. They'll aim for me directly," Sakura finished, crossing their arms. Watching as the blonde immediately stopped upon the arrival of his comrades, making some distance between him and Sasuke who

wiped dirty sand sweat from his brow looking irritated by his defection.

"What is this, Deidara?" Konan asked, her voice tranquil and female, her amber eyes seeing the battle between Sasori and the two fair-haired enemies raging.

"Exactly what Sasori my man expected, hmm. The Burgeon team arrived to drive us out of here," Deidara explained, though he looked worked over he was still smiling and directing his gaze at the listless ones.

"There will be no need. There's no mineral here," Konan told him. "Sasori's puppets and Neji searched everywhere, they can't detect anything."

"No mineral?," Sasuke echoed, realizing the blue haired woman was directing this speech at them too.

"There is-," The Hoyle Android with long brown hair began, but was cut off from a look from Konan. "Hmph." This one however reacted as if annoyed.

"None. Sasori. Please stop your fighting," Konan called out to the puppet user as his messenger puppet came sliding out of the darkness to stand beside the other woman of the Hoyle group.

Sasori turned to look at her, his strings tightly wound around a grimacing Ino who was held in the air and a clenching hand around his throat from Hidan mid-step. "Too bad. I was just getting into this," his speech struggled against his constricted throat.

"Duty calls. We need to leave and inspect another area," Konan explained waving him over. "Neji. Retrieve the extractor." The Android turned back into the cave, disappearing.

"Tch. I was about to crush this guy," Hidan complained, letting go of his throat and Sasori dropped Ino to the ground who rubbed at what could only be sore arms.

"There may be another time when we meet again," Sasori reassured, walking back to his group seeming unfazed by this woman's command.

"And he was about to crush me. What a great concerned teammate you are, ass," Ino told him as she stood up.

"I would've got you out of it!," Hidan claimed as he avoided a blow to his chest.

"I'm sorry for the fighting - I'm sure my men have caused you too much trouble," Konan addressed Sasuke

Sasuke knew a pacifist when he saw one, standing at ease he placed the blade back at his side. "It was nothing we couldn't handle."

"Is that so?," She questioned, Sasuke nodded. "We'll be taking our leave now. Again, I apologize."

The one named Deidara turned to smile at Sasuke. "I definitely want to finish this later, one can't gloat a false victory in art when leaving an unfinished project behind, hmm?"

Sasuke's look turned peculiar when faced with the bomb user's words. "Indeed..."

xxx

After the Hoyle group left; Sasuke being the stubborn mule he is decided that they'd search the cave for themselves and no one spoke against it because they knew how important it was for them to end the day with two loads of Magnite and the ability to sleep tonight. Sakura sat on the backseat of their transportation with

Hidan below her; dabbing alcohol on a the back of his wounded head.

"Oww, Oww, Oww," Hidan groused, trying to move away from the intrusive burning sensation in the back of his head.

"You big baby. You like using the Souleater but you can't stand a little sting?" Sakura goaded him in the side with a free finger, keeping her eyes still. It wasn't that bad, she'd have enough time to use a few stitches before they headed back to Burgeon. It was better the rear-view mirror had taken the blow more than he had.

"You know how this feels? It burns, damn it!," He whined, his attempts at getting away stopped by the pink haired medic's strong hold on his ears.

"I'll make it hurt ten times worse if you don't let me finish," Sakura warned, getting exactly what she wanted when he relaxed. "You'll be getting stitches in a sec. At least you like those."

Hidan relaxed even more at the prospect. "Now we're talking. Wonder what's taking them so long. That blue haired chick must've been right."

Sakura glanced back at the cave's opening. They had been gone for an awfully long time, she wouldn't be surprised if they came back with no results. It'd be another hour searching for yet another source. "I think we'll be keeping our Android for a while longer. Everyone's good at finding a potential area, but no one's great at finding the source like It is."

"Probably, not like it bothers anyone," Hidan shrugged, and he was right. It didn't speak, complain, ask for anything but to aid them in their job. She was sure it didn't get paid in anything but oil either.

For a while the two talked back and forth about city problems, moving into new places and Sakura's new found excitement over paying her own bills. That one Hidan couldn't get behind, he missed having his mom and pops to lean on he had told her. Eventually the cave dwellers came outside coming upon the extractor with sullen looks on their face.

"She was right. Nothing, man," Naruto said, crestfallen.

"That's no good," Sakura frowned, finishing up with a thick bandage to Hidan's cranium.

"I thought I was gonna die," Ino said, falling against the car sideways in a resting position. "I swear yesterday there had been tons down there. I'm not going senile am I?"

"There was enough for ten more extractions but your young age indicates you're no where near the potential diseases for things such as al-," The android began , looking directly at Ino as he spoke.

"You don't need to explain to me what happens to people when they get older," Ino snapped at it, irritated.

It showed no signs of caring. "My apologies. I am programmed to reassure you that you are not coming down with something mortally fatal as I would know," Sai responded, moving into the back seat.

"I'm programmed to reassure you - can it will ya? We don't need a lecture on something every few minutes," Naruto fumed, drudging over to the front.

"I see. I will remember to tell my master to program this into me," Sai responded mono-tonelessly, seemingly unaware that he had more or less spent the last hour annoying everyone he worked with. Including Sasuke who had been ready to pop a nerve.

Sasuke cleared his throat leaning against the side of the car. "There was something odd though."

"Yeah?," Hidan perked up.

Sasuke held up a multicolored stone about the size of his palm in the desert light, fragments of what looked like glass glistened brightly. It seemed like a rock but something about it reminded Sakura of hard gelatin. "This was found where the Magnite used to be, none of us or Sai can figure it out."

Sakura leaned forward to study the object. It was beautiful with intricate spiral designs leading one into the other all over it, and she could tell it had been broken off from wherever it had been originally from. "Did you find anymore?"

"That's the thing... no, it looks like it was a part of something but it's long gone now." Sasuke paused, tossing the rock freely in the air.

Sakura felt herself unconsciously drawn to it, something in it made her want to reach out and catch it with her hands, instantly putting it away to protect it from the world. Shaking her head out of the fog, she realized

Sasuke's lips were still moving and she didn't understand not one fuzzy word coming out of his mouth. "What?"

Sasuke blinked, raising an eyebrow. "You didn't hear anything I said?"

"Uh, no... I kinda slipped away," Sakura admitted, looking down at her feet sheepishly from Sasuke's probing gaze. _What? Is something wrong?_

"It doesn't matter. We should get going if want to find another area of enclosures," Sasuke said, turning his attention on the entire group as he pocketed the odd rock.

Glad to be out of the dark haired man's eyesight, Sakura slid down into the seat beside Ino. "Did I miss something?"

Ino shrugged. "Nothing that should worry us. It was just about that stupid rock."

"It's that stupid rock I was interested in hearing about," she half mumbled, pulling on her seat-belt.

"I don't see the big deal, its not something we need anyway."

Sakura stared at her then shook her head. Leave it to Ino to brush off something that could be relatively important in terms of their job.

xxx

Down in the garage they could hear the clatter and chatter going on upstairs before Sasuke even managed to turn the vehicle off. The facility was bustling at this time of day, too many people walked the halls attempting to find their designated areas or teammates who took off at the first call of a break. Sakura was busy contemplating it herself instead of shipping back out for the afternoon trek, the heat had been so scorching in the desert she was sure the under arms of her dress would never come clean again. The entire team was body aching, they had managed to find another pocket of enclosures north of their little cave and had enough to bring home. Good news was; there was plenty in that one that returning there would be a breeze.

The group dropped off their findings to The Mineral Extraction Center, where it would be converted to fuel and shipped to the city's electricity plant. They headed upstairs where they met with Itachi and Kakashi, heads inclined toward one another, both deep in quiet conversation that Sasuke interrupted. "We're back."

"You are. It's almost eleven. Problems?," Kakashi said, turning from Itachi.

"Run in with Hoyle, but there nothing to fight over. Someone, not them, cleared it out completely," Sasuke explained, fiddling with the rock in his pocket.

Kakashi's eyes fell for a second. "You're not saying..."

"No, I'm saying we had to find somewhere else to extract from."

"Oh, not a failed mission then. We don't get paid for those," Kakashi murmured, playing idly with a silver blade. "If that's all."

"It's not...," Sasuke trailed off. "Can I speak with you two in private? There's something I need to show you."

"Hmm?," Kakashi questioned, raising his eyebrow at the request. "Why not. But make it quick, Madara's coming down for a meeting."

Ino turned away from Naruto to look at Sasuke. "I'm the one who found it. I should come with you."

Sasuke paused for a moment, looking like he might object but instead shrugged. "Fine."

"I thought it was a _stupid _rock," Sakura muttered under her breath, not missing Ino's secret smile.

"Hidan. Take Sai down to the lab," Kakashi told the gray-haired subordinate.

"Again? I did it the last two times," Hidan objected, shaking his head as he began removing the Souleater from his hands.

"Alright. Sakura," Kakashi addressed her. "Could _you_ take Sai down to Kabuto?"

Though Sakura wasn't adverse to doing this, there went some time off an hour break, besides Hidan_ had _done it the last two times and she didn't see Naruto obeying that order at all. "Of course, Kakashi-Taichou," Sakura complied, walking off with the android trailing behind.

Hidan praised the silver haired leader, as the four disappeared into the office and the other remaining two went off to the cafeteria.

xxx

She nor the Android spoke the whole way. It wasn't like it had much to say and she didn't think it'd care for anything she had to talk about.

"Thank you, ...?," Kabuto started politely, not knowing the girl's name.

"Sakura Haruno," She answered, moving inside the bright and spacious lab as Sai walked past her to sit down on reclined metal table.

"Miss Haruno. Pleasure to meet you. Kabuto Yakashi." Kabuto smiled, carrying a clipboard in hand. "All in one piece I presume?"

"You too, and yes, no fighting for the android this time." Sakura stood there awkwardly in the doorway watching as Kabuto moved away and commanded that Sai show his back to him. There was a warmth about the room she hadn't expected, despite beakers, shelves of chemicals and machines it had personal touches she could only assume were the Scientist's. It was messy, there was even a bottle of partially empty water on a metal desk in the back. "I've never been down here before. I didn't think it'd be so..."

Kabuto chuckled. "Lived in?"

"Yeah," Sakura smiled, his chuckles breaking the ice. "I had this image that it would be a dark laboratory with ... human parts laying around."

"Everyone seems to think that," He laughed, pushing up his simple glasses as he pulled up a flap of the android's shirt in the back and opened a panel. "But I tend to keep the actual bodies for work in the back. It unsettles people far too much for my liking. Never ceases to amaze me how a dead body can cause so much distress to the human mind."

"You know, you're right. I've dealt with people who've had their legs blown off, bloody messes and still I can't look past a dead body," Sakura admitted. "It makes you feel so at loss for word."

"It's also the inate fear that it could be you laying there breathless." Kabuto reached around the table as Sai laid down and inserted a plastic tube into the back through an opening.

"You could say that... well, I should be going. I've got a break to go on now," Sakura dismissed him politely, turning around.

"How about sticking around? You're already here and I've got lunch coming down here in a few minutes,"

Kabuto suggested, opening a panel in the Droid's chest. Making notes as he went along.

Sakura turned to him slowly, unable to hide the surprise on her face. "I wouldn't want to intrude."

"No intrusion at all. It gets lonely down here without anyone to talk to but my projects; they're not very good at simulating their own minds let alone mine."

Sakura was about to object but he smiled too genuinely for her to do so.

"You're Team 77's medic aren't you?," He asked, walking to the back where he pulled an extra chair from another metal table and sat it in front of his desk. "Take a seat."

Sakura did as she was told, while nodding. "Yes, I am. Tsunade-sama's apprentice, seven years now."

"You're lucky. I always idolized her work, the woman knows what she's doing."

"Tsunade-sama is something else. I'm honored to have worked under her...," Sakura trailed, feeling a little smug. "I beat out twenty four other potential students, but it was no walk in the park. She makes things tough."

"You must have real talent. Did you ever have to work on an android?," Kabuto questioned, sitting down in his own chair across from her.

"No, but I've been trained a little... I know it still has it's heart and some other functioning organs but I never understood why a medic would need to know anything about them."

"That's what I want to speak with you about. I assume you know the basics about them?"

"Yeah. Scout Droids were once living people who donated their bodies in the name of science, right?"

"Yes. But that's not all besides functioning organs, it has two main central lines. The Blood-line and the Marlow-line. It still retains blood to keep the heart and brain working, but it also needs Marlow Oil. It keeps the computer tech in it's brain running smoothly. These lines are vitally important, without blood and oil it would cease to function. You understand what I'm getting at?"

Sakura inclined her head thoughtfully. "I think I do but I can't be sure."

"The brain is vitally important to create an android. It's the main computer, without it, it would be useless. Though science has come far, it's still unable to create a real intelligence in the form of machine that would surpass the human mind. If the brain is destroyed, in the case of taking a donated body or in time of combat then we don't take it or the android is incinerated," Kabuto explained. "The problem is when taking the mind into account, we also ensure the android retains no memories of it's past life. We use a memory inhibitor that is permanent."

"Okay, I'm beginning to understand but what happens... if it's inhibitor breaks?"

"It's impossible. In the past that have happened if we hadn't perfected the formula. The last thing we want is for it to malfunction. We don't know what kind of mental torture a 'living' droid would go through in that sort of situation."

"I... couldn't imagine," Sakura paused, glancing back to look at the motionless Sai.

"Now the second vitally important thing is blood, blood is life. Because the bodies I work with were once human, if they don't keep blood flowing through them then they would automatically be of no use either. It's part machine, part human body. Getting a wound that is potentially fatal could lead to it's incineration. Therefore it's important that you recognize how take care of it on the field."

"Oh... Tsunade-Sama mentioned that I should take a class or two on the care of Androids. I'm sorry, I'm not more efficient in this case. I foolishly thought there was nothing too complex in taking care of a ... robot."

"It's nothing to be sorry about, we all make mistakes sometimes. I'm going to request permission from your Master to teach you."

Sakura's dull emotions flared to excitement. She enjoyed anything that had to do with learning something in the medical field. "That sounds like another intrusion, Professor Yakashi. Are you sure it won't be any trouble?"

Kabuto chuckled. "No, you see... Sai was a special pet project of mine. I don't want to lose something that I've nearly made perfect. It took three years before I would assign him to a team and I'd prefer that he'd stay in tip top condition. Otherwise... it wouldn't be so... important. Do you have any objections?"

_What's so special about him...? _but the thought disappeared. She smiled, unable to hide her excitement as Kabuto nodded. "I can't say no to that, and I can't thank you enough. This is so great of you take time out of your schedule to teach me. I'll be furthering my training in the medical department."

There was a sudden knock on the door, Kabuto reached in front of him to press a buzzer. "Yes?"

"Delivery man from Madam Firefly's."

"Please come in," Kabuto said, giving permission as the buzzer unlocked it. He turned to Sakura with a smile. "You're more than welcome. We would have had this conversation sooner if Hidan had delivered the message but I suppose he didn't."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "You can't trust Hidan to do anything for anyone else. Kakashi-Taichou's more reliable."

"I thought so when I told him. Didn't seem very interested. Well, here's our food. Dig in."

xxx

Sakura spent more time than necessary, eating and talking with the scientist, he turned out to be a completely different person than she expected. First of all there was the fact that he was much younger than she assumed, she suspected instead of a young genius there would be a balding old man fussing over how his supplies were handled and grumpy at that; the way Hidan talked about him being boring probably gave her the mental image. But boring wasn't the word to describe him, interesting and intelligent were the better definitions. Though she had to wonder if he knew she would be coming, she thought extra lunch met he ordered more than enough for two but it turned out he had ordered for her as well, even having exactly what she liked. Anmitsu. But she was too excited to question it. She really hoped Tsunade said yes, she often had a odd habit of disliking when other people tried to teach her students something that wasn't her doing. Sakura didn't quite understand but she figured it had something to do with different teaching methods. After their long drawn out conversation, her and Sai made way back to the garage, where her teammates were waiting for them patiently besides Naruto.

"What took you so long, Sakura-chan?," Naruto yelled from the extractor, eying the android again. "Aw man, its back."

"I sorta got stuck in a meeting with Professor Yakashi," Sakura explained, slipping in the vehicle and Sai behind her. "And that thing... is your teammate for now. Because of you and Ino, it asked The Professor if it should change it's programming to stop lectures."

"Did he?," Ino perked up.

"No. It's not as simple as a quick change."

"That's too bad. It was really grating my nerves this morning," Ino said, strapping on her seat-belt.

"Deal with it. It doesn't bother anyone," Hidan said, rolling his eyes.

"I can't help that it creeps me out," Naruto grumbled.

"Everyone ready?," Sasuke asked from the driver's seat.

"Yes," said half the team.

Sakura leaned forward. "Sasuke. What happened with that rock you guys found?"

"I can't really say. It might be nothing but Madara confiscated it for research when he arrived," Sasuke shrugged. "He doesn't do that unless it has some importance."

"He didn't say anything at all?," Sakura questioned, furrowing her brows.

"Heh. Not really, just that he'd research it and get back to us later."

But later would come, much, much later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own it.

xxx

Hoyle City. It was ten times more extravagant than that of Burgeon by far, tall skyscrapers made entirely out of glass from the outside and rich red dark wood, it was a mix of modern day Vegas and old Japanese society. The setting sun cast a dark shadow against the city that lit up with bright lights of all colors, there was no distinction between proper and ill-mannered such as high class strip joints and bars being near school areas, but there was a difference between rich and poor. The rich were many in this city, contributing to their corrupt society while the minority of the population was poor and not very well taken care of. It was evident by the the outskirt areas that work needed done with crumbling buildings, unpaved roads. Many jobs weren't available and people struggled just for the chance to eat.

Hinata hated it. If it wasn't for the fond memories of this place, she would have certainly left a long time ago. She watched idly as buildings passed her line of sight in the car, attempting to keep the sad feelings she harbored everytime she came back here. After the incident with the Burgeon team, they retrieved what they could from another enclosure. It wasn't like they were hurting for mineral, the city had plenty but it's leader, Gatou, was greedy. But more important was the large chunk of rock they found hiding in that cave. Konan seemed subdued in elation when they came across it and explained that Gatou and Pein would want to see it.

The car stopped in front of a dark wood complex, riddled with blacked out windows. A large gray sign in Japanese and English stated 'The Gatou Estate.' Outside the building stood a waiting Pein, and Kurenai. Neji parked and everyone exited the vehicle.

"I'm glad you're back," Kurenai smiled, a gentle warmth radiating off her. "Did everything go well?"

Immediately Hinata smiled in turn, feeling a little better in the presence of her master. "T-there was a fight, I wasn't involved, but everything went as well as expected."

"A fight?," Pein questioned, turning his attentions on Konan.

"No one's hurt, but Deidara and Sasori did get carried away," Konan admitted.

"There was an interesting fellow I got in a row with," Deidara said, smirking. "It's unfinished, but I'll be looking for him in the future. His artistry was challenging."

"I hope there was good reason for it," Pein said, disapproving of his subordinates attitude.

"When is there not a good reason for a fight, Hmm?" Deidara questioned, not above talking back to his leader.

"I suppose," Pein said, unmoved by his reasoning. "I expect you to turn in your reports by tonight, but of what we spoke of on the phone, Konan. What did you need to show me?"

"Not here," Konan said low, looking back at Neji who held something large wrapped up in a cloth. "We should go inside. Gatou needs to see this as well."

"It better be important, bothering Gatou at this time of day is unwise."

"I know," Konan said, bowing her head. "But I wouldn't if it wasn't. You know that."

"I realize," Pein said, holding the door open for her and Neji.

"Is this something I should be present for too?," Kurenai interjected quickly before they disappeared.

"Nothing you need to bother yourself with," Konan brushed off, disappearing inside with Pein and Neji.

Kurenai gave the door a peculiar look before turning on the remaining three. "What's she hiding?"

"Don't look at me, she's been secretive the whole way here," Deidara told her, leaning against the hood of the car with his arms crossed. "I couldn't get her to budge and everytime Hinata or Neji tried to say something she shut them up."

"Hinata?," Kurenai asked easily.

Hinata looked down, knowing she couldn't withhold information from her. "I-I'm not su-sure. W-we found something down in a ra-ravine of the cave we searched yesterday, it was an odd rock... very strange patterns on it."

"It was such a strange thing, Kurenai-Sama. Never seen anything like it before," Sasori spoke up from beside Hinata.

"Hmm. I wonder what it is..."

xxx

Gatou's office was one of a man with no shame, a dark room accompanied by dim lighting in flashing multicolor, and gray horizontal blinds. A strip pole sat to the left side of the room only ten feet from his desk, woman with thick blonde hair that rolled down to her hips, in a skimpy black bikini played around it jungle gym. The upbeat rock music crossed with techno drummed away much too loudly. "That'a girl. Show daddy what you can do." Gatou's short legs were kicked up on his desk, a leering grin on his face.

She smiled at him as if it pleased her to hear her boss carouse her with tasteless comments. If only you could hear the girl's thoughts, she was glad when the knock came and his attentions were distracted.

"I'm busy," he shouted at the interruption, believing it would go away.

The intercom buzzed. "It's Pein, sir."

Gatou sighed, annoyed. "What do you want, Pein?"

"I have something you're very interested in, something we've been keeping an eye out for," Pein explained, his voice full of promise.

Gatou turned away from the girl immediately, effectively diverted. "Is it about...?"

"I believe so, sir."

"Then do come in," Gatou said, allowing them admittance.

Pein, Konan and Neji walked into the room, shutting the door behind them. "Neji, place it on the pool table." Pein commanded him.

The android moved across the room, and allowed the clothed rock to drop on the table with a thunk, the table shook with vibration.

"Get to the point, as you can see I was enjoying my daily grind," Gatou flicked his thumb in the direction of the girl who continued to dance, unlit cigar in hand. Konan gave a distinct look of disdain.

"I believe we found a part of the Ethernox. In a cave fifteen miles outside of Burgeon," Konan quickly said, walking over to the table to unveil the rock that was a sight to behold at such a large portion. The brightly colored lights gave the glittering substance inside reflection off the walls as if a river or lake resided inside it.

Gatou stared at the rock, assessing it, only to laugh afterward. "But that's only a legend. I was kidding when I said we should invest in finding it. From here it looks only like a very pretty rock."

Konan bit back her words, burning like acid on her tongue. "You haven't even given me a chance to show you... something... amazing."

"Alright." Gatou waited, impatiently Konan could see.

One hand reached up to pull down the visor over her eyes, then both hands reached out toward the rock to place themselves on both sides. "Wait for it...," she reassured in a whisper, the rock slowly grew warm in her hand and a sudden flash of brilliant white light filled the room. Blinding all who chose to look at it. Pein and Gatou had to shield their eyes from the intrusive light. Neji merely stood staring into it with blank eyes.

"It can't be... is it truly real?," Gatou gasped in awe, averting his eyes from it.

"And Hiroaki, the chosen bringer of light, climbed the mountain of wisdom for seven days, and seven nights searching for the holy item that would be bestowed upon his people. When Hiroaki came upon the promised cavern it was empty and he cried out to Kami. 'Why oh why have you given me this dangerous path? I have slaved for day and night without food, water or sleep. And here there is nothing.' and the quiet God remained silent, only for the wall to crumble before him, revealing a box made of oak and willow tree.' ," Pein recited a legend from his childhood he knew all too well. Konan had heard it many times before when he used to tell her and Deidara the story on the occasion that he was feeling nostalgic.

"And inside the box there was an egg made out of the purest gold that Kami inlaid and inside that egg contained the secrets to help his people from the disease that ailed them. The brightest light that the world had yet to see," Gatou finished, looking awed at the object before him. Konan known he had seen enough, took her hands off the rock and as it cooled down she wrapped it back up in it's cloth.

"I know you never thought we would truly find it but we have... at least a part of it," Pein began, walking over to his desk.

"Hm. You always believed it existed. I never in a million years...," Gatou took his legs down from the desk.

"It must be a sign. We were meant to find this. Only us," Pein told him, an odd sense of pride in his voice.

"Yes, our great city has potential power in it's hands more than anyone could bare...," Gatou trailed off, lighting up the cigar. "It must be kept a secret."

"Of course, I wouldn't dream of sharing this with any other nation," Pein conceded.

"If it must be kept a secret... what is she still doing here?," Konan questioned, flicking her amber eyes toward the stripper.

"Oh yes, Reiko. Leave at once and don't tell a soul. There will be a nice bonus in it for you," Gatou smiled, eying her loftily.

The stripper climbed off the poll grabbing her entertainment gear and bowed respectfully. "Yes, Gatou-sama," she said, leaving the room.

"There must be more," Gatou spoke, immediately after she left. "Where was this cave you spoke of again?"

Konan turned to look at him. "Fifteen miles outside of Burgeon."

"Does anyone else know about this?," Gatou questioned, flicking an ash into a tray.

"We did run into a Burgeon team that I threw off the scent, there's no more Magnite there so they won't be snooping around," Konan began. "Therefore aside from us and your entertainment, sir. No one." Though Konan wanted to ask how much he could trust one of his favorite floozies enough to keep quiet, she dared not question him.

"That's not good enough. They might get suspicious," Gatou scolded, clenching his fists.

"I doubt it, sir. Even if they go there searching again, they have no reason to. The cave is devoid of mineral and we took the only Ethernox that was there," Konan explained, trying to remain calm.

"I hope so for your sake, Konan," Gatou calmed, taking a long drag from the stinking cigar.

"I understand, sir," Konan agreed, bowing her head.

Pein narrowed his eyes at Gatou, though not afraid of the city leader. He knew better than to say something against him, but anyone speaking to Konan like that in his presence usually ended up with something broken or much worse. And Gatou, though a friend, wouldn't have gotten away with such a threat if he didn't hold so much power.

"That settles it. You and your team can forget mineral hunting for awhile, we need to find the rest of it before anyone else does," Gatou ordered. "And take that down to the lab. Make sure they know we don't want anyone finding out about this. I want it tested and studied with all the resources they have."

"Yes, sir. I will see to it that plans are changed," Pein agreed, walking to the door. "Neji grab the Ethernox. Konan, let's go."

xxx

The last two weeks had been nothing but backbreaking work, Sakura found herself sleeping more than usual as soon as soon as the day was done. Decorating had become a thought in the back of her mind. This did nothing to qualm the fears of her mother who thought she wasn't taking very good care of herself; in her mother's mind not taking very good care of meant not eating three meals a day, and more importantly not going out to do the things young people do. "You'll be happy to know we're relaxing tonight," Sakura told the smiling picture of Mrs. Haruno, who had slightly darker pink hair than her daughter. "Ino's forcing me out of bed even though I really wanted to get this place together today." She held it in her hands with a sigh, she had to admit not living at home was starting to make her miss how easy it had been but she knew it would get better. Telling her mother that would prompt her coming over every day and she was not up to it.

Sakura placed the picture back on the bare nightstand, walking toward the bathroom as she took the yellow banana clip from her hair and placed it on-top of her dresser. She entered the bathroom and re-emerged an hour later dressed in a loose indigo dress that nearly met with her knees and a pair of white ankle length high heeled boots. Just as she finished running her fingers through her hair with a little gel, the front door opened and she heard a high pitched squeal.

"You're not wearing_ that _are you?," Ino gasped, wearing a form fitting long sleeved blue dress that hugged every curve, and a pair of black stiletto high heels.

"Yeah. What's wrong with it?" Sakura blinked, looking down at herself self-consciously. "It's the only clean dress I own at the moment."

"That's no excuse. There's gotta be something better hiding in those boxes you haven't unpacked,' Ino muttered, she picked up a box marked clothes and sat down on the bed to go through it. "You have no sense of fashion. You know that? That color clashes so bad with your hair."

Sakura crossed her arms, forcing herself not to fume at the criticism. "You're one to ta-actually you look wonderful," She sighed, sitting down on the side of the box. "I don't know how you find the time to still think with all that's going on."

"Why thank you, been looking for a reason to wear this dress and the earrings." Ino accepted the compliment, smiling. Consciously twisting the left falling diamond earring she wore. "And it's not that hard. I just pick everything out a night before. When Naruto suggested we go clubbing, I went into overload!"

"I can see that." Sakura laughed, allowing her friend's cheerful mood to rub off on her.

"I can't believe Sasuke actually agreed to come with us," Ino said excitedly, rummaging through the box throwing dresses, pants and shirts onto the bed. Mumbling something about not being good enough after each one.

"He did?," Sakura questioned suspiciously, unable to see the serious man at a golf course, let alone a club.

"Well, yes, after I persuaded him a little," Ino admitted with a glint in her eye. "It was easy, peachy pie."

"I'd hate to ask what you did to get him to agree," Sakura sighed, not really wanting to know.

"Hey, don't look at me like that! I'm not that kind of girl," Ino accused, holding a dress to her chest. Pointing a finger at Sakura's forehead. "I just promised to bring him something special tomorrow for lunch with cherry tomatoes."

Sakura looked sheepish. "Okay, I admit. I might have thought something but nothing reaaallly terrible." Sakura paused thoughtfully. "But that _would_ get him without a hitch. Why didn't I ever try that?" but the truth was, she had.

"Because you don't have my beauty or brains, forehead." Ino winked.

_I've got enough brains that make up for the beauty, and then some! _"Mmhmm," Sakura rolled her eyes, catching a dress Ino threw. "This one?"

"An explosion of flowery puke. Translation: It looks like something my grandma would wear," Ino brushed off with a wave of her hand. "By the way my dad hasn't seen you in awhile. He really wants you to come over for dinner one of these nights. I told him you probably weren't eating."

"I eat... just not very much these last couple weeks," Sakura defended feebly but truth was, she hadn't eaten today and it was coming sundown. She hated that her close friend and mother were both right.

"See, I knew it. 'I bet Sakura's not taking care of herself and Emi is probably more worried than a mother hen in the chick-less coop.'," Ino said, shaking her head. Holding up another dress for close inspection.

"I've managed to give her the slip a few times, banging pots and pans in the background works wonders to get a mother off your back," Sakura said with a mischievous smile. "But okay, I'll come over one of these nights. Long as your cooking, your dad can't cook oatmeal let alone dinner."

"That's exactly why I'm not leaving him," Ino chided, tossing the dress and grabbing another. "He'd die without me or live on t.v dinners."

"You're really too good a daughter," Sakura laughed. Though they were sometimes enemies, it was all in good fun. She wouldn't trade her friendship with Ino for anything in the world.

"Oooh! How about this one." Ino held up a light brown dress with few very intricate red roses connected to light green vines that curved down the left side, leaving a small bit of the right side an open canvas.

"Not that one... I wore it to...," Sakura trailed off, biting her lip.

"I know where you wore it, but it's been a long time now. I can't see any reason not to sport this again, and you looked so good in it," Ino told her, folding the dress in half over her arm.

Sakura eyed the dress. She intended to get it pressed in plastic and leave it to hang alone in the closet. It wasn't a happy day, but she decided to wear something subdued but bright to her father's funeral to support her mother with a hidden meaning. 'Life doesn't end with death.' "Okay. I should wear it, shouldn't I?"

"Yes, yes you should and if you don't? I'll outshine you by a thousand watts tonight and no one, I mean no one will look your way," Ino proclaimed, crossing her arms with her nose upturned.

"Since you put it that way," Sakura playfully fumed, grabbing the dress. "I'll have to outshine you by a thousand more."

"You just go on and try," Ino challenged, grinning. "Now go get changed. We gotta be there in a half hour, and wear those high heels I bought you last year. They'll go perfect with it."

Sakura disappeared into the bathroom. Feeling better than she had all day.

xxx

Wishfire was a small club that wasn't as popular as a larger one called the Hellclub. There was enough people to have a good time and meet someone new if they wanted to but the group wasn't in the mood for a large crowd of sweaty bodies they'd need to clamor through to get near the bar, and Sasuke certainly wouldn't be there if they had decided on somewhere like The Hellclub.

"Are you sure they're here?," Sakura asked, moving past a couple dancing to low paced techno song. Linking arms with Ino she side-stepped off the dance floor and headed for a table.

"They should be, we said we'd meet here around eight." Ino searched through the small crowd on the dance floor for a booth, spotting a certain someone with spikey blonde hair. "HEY NARUTO!"

"INO. YOU'RE HERE," Naruto perked up from across the room to spot them. "AND SAKURA."

Sakura cringed, holding her free hand over her ear. "You guys are louder than the music, sheesh."

"Want me to whisper? He wouldn't have heard me," Ino told her, dragging her toward the table where Sasuke was visible up against the wall of the booth, sipping on something dark.

"You guys look great," Naruto grinned, eying the two. He was wearing a black shirt with a orange spiral symbol on the front with mesh at the sleeves and a pair of dark blue jeans.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Nartardo," Ino smiled impishly, slipping into the booth along with Sakura.

"Where's Hidan?" Sakura looked around not seeing him in sight.

"He'll be back. He's in the bathroom right now. This droid waitress spilled his drink on him," Naruto explained with a shrug.

"Droid waitress? I thought we only had scout droids." Sakura said, perplexed.

"It was a law passed last month, business owners are more than welcome to use Androids for employees now," Sasuke spoke up, swirling his finger around the edge of his glass.

"Hidan didn't make a fuss, did he?," Sakura asked, knowing full well that he could.

"Not at all, but Naruto did," Sasuke smirked, nodding his head toward the blonde.

"If they can't function enough to get us drinks, why should we be served by them?," Naruto said defiantly.

Naruto's attitude toward Droids confused her, he was the most open minded and accepting person she knew. But when it came to the non-living he just didn't like them at all. Sakura sighed. "Maybe she's new and her programming isn't up to par."

"Maybe or maybe she did it on purpose," Naruto accused.

"I don't like them either but I somehow doubt that," Ino said, quickly changing the subject. "Sasuke-kun. How about a dance?"

Sasuke looked up from his drink, narrowing his eyes. "I said I'd come, I didn't say I'd dance."

"Don't be such a party pooper, it'll be funnnn," Ino sing-songed, face cradled in the palm of her hand.

"No," Sasuke said firmly.

"Please?," Ino pleaded.

"No."

"Pretty please?" Ino pouted, batting her eyelashes.

"Are you going to leave me alone if I say yes?," Sasuke asked, eyes half closed as he took a drink.

"Yes!"

"One dance. Nothing more ... and it'll have to be later."

"I can live with that," Ino grinned so wide, Sakura was surprised her cheeks didn't split apart.

Naruto leaned forward, cupping his hand over his mouth. "I bet you money he's getting drunk so he won't be so embarrassed to dance, because he can't."

Sakura smirked. "How much you willing to bet?"

"Ten dollars," Naruto betted, smirking back.

"You're on," Sakura giggled, covering a hand over her mouth to hide it.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke eyed them suspiciously.

"How cute you and Ino are, buddy," Naruto smiled, clapping him on the back so hard, Sasuke coughed E&J through his nose and glared at his friend, wiping off the remnants from his face with a long black sleeve.

"Do that again and it'll be your nose next time," Sasuke warned, removing Naruto's hand forcibly from his back, hard.

Naruto backed off, laughing. "Haha, it was an accident."

"Whatever you say," Sasuke muttered, moving away from the hyperactive blonde. "You need to learn something called personal space."

"Did you see that?," Ino gushed from Sakura's side in a whisper. "He said yes, and he didn't deny we're cute together."

Sakura smiled, even though the green eyed monster halfheartedly wanted to rear it's ugly head. "I did." She was beginning to think that maybe Sasuke wasn't so unaffected by Ino afterall or maybe Naruto was right and he was too worried about dancing to notice.

After Sakura and Ino ordered their drinks, Hidan returned in relaxed comfortable clothing that was stylish. It was a red silk shirt with a few buttons undone at the top, black dress pants and shoes but was now obviously ruined by a large liquid stain at the left side of his chest. "You look great... except for that." Sakura pointed out.

"Argh, that shirt is amazing but it's totally ruined unless you get it home pronto," Ino said, leaning forward to see it before turning back to Sasuke.

"Don't remind me. I was all prepared to grab me a few babes and mingle but I can't now with this huge ass stain," Hidan said, scooting in beside Sakura.

"I really doubt they'll care about it. Maybe the story behind it could be your opening line?," Sakura suggested.

"Heh. You could be right, I'll have to try it," Hidan said, looking at the stain in a whole new light.

"Hey would that work for me?," Naruto asked, preparing to spill some sneaky peak on himself.

"No, idiot. It wouldn't and don't do that," Sakura told him, catching the cup across the table before he did something stupid. "If you're going to, just be yourself."

Naruto frowned. "Aw, that never seems to work either. I always say something stupid and end up with a drink on my head."

"Some girl is going to find whatever you say adorable someday," Sakura reassured him.

"Yeah, how about we make that someday today?," Hidan offered, grinning at the blonde. "I'll help you get some company tonight."

"Ha, okay let's get to it!," Naruto got up in his excitement, leaving Hidan behind.

Hidan shook his head. "He never changes. I'll be back. How about a dance later, Socks?" He looked down at Sakura as he stood up.

"I'll be looking forward to it," Sakura smiled. "Have fun and be nice! Girls don't like cockiness."

"Pfft, that's a lie," Hidan countered, jogging after Naruto before he made a fool of himself.

xxx

The meeting room was cold to the point of shivering. Kakashi refrained from excusing himself to get into something warmer, seeing as it would be rude to excuse himself without the presence of Hashirama Senju. Who apparently enjoyed being frozen like a Popsicle in a deep freezer. It was not often that the head of the city met with simple faction leaders like Itachi, and himself. Madara met with them often, so it was no special case for him. The Senju brothers had yet to arrive, and Madara was running late as well. Leaving Itachi and him to sit and talk with other Faction leaders they knew from around - Kioshi and Ryota. Both had superb teams they convinced not to turn in their resignation forms.

"It's a shame our funding is so low." Ryota said, tapping a steel red pen against a notepad.

"That's the way of the city, funding and cutbacks occur when things get tough," Kakashi replied.

"It should be the opposite lately, many teams have dropped and that should leave room for raises," Kioshi said. "My kids are being overworked, this double thing isn't worth it."

"It gives our leaders a chance to put it toward something more useful at the moment until we acquire the number of teams needed to gather minerals again," Itachi interjected. "It would be foolish to give any team pay raises unless they're doing double duty until we reach those numbers. They would only get used to it, leading to another series of sign offs when the extra money stops coming in."

Kioshi looked a-taken back. "I guess you're right. That does make sense."

"It's better they work for it. Be glad they're getting what they're getting now, a chance like this won't come for a long while after this month is over." Kakashi slouched in his chair, reading his usual pornographic material cradled carefully in his lap. He had enough shame not to read it upright in a professional setting, boredom getting the best of him. _Kami knows our team needs the discipline at this stage..._

"It does build character. I remember taking triple shifts back in the days when this was just getting off the ground and normal oil had become extinct," Ryota said nostalgically. "but those were good times."

"They were," Kioshi conceded. "Boy I remember when...," Kioshi's voice trailed off for Kakashi. Locking him out of his hearing. The last thing he wanted to listen to was a long story revolving around the days of past, people always remembered the good ol' days when times were getting the better of them. Truth was, the times back then were no different than now. Infact it had likely been harder with the Magnite project just getting off the ground.

They were saved moments later by the entrance of Madara and the Senju brothers, quietly ushering themselves into the meeting room to take their seats. Kakashi quickly shut his book underneath the table and slipped it confidentially into his back pocket without others noticing, save for Itachi, who stopped voicing his disapproval of his reading choices a long time ago.

"Good evening, gentlemen. I apologize for our late entry, but we were tying up some loose ends," Hashirama explained taking his seat at the head of the table. "We're here to discuss some potential threats that may come with the economy's current state." He looked around to make sure he had everyone's attention, which he did and continued. "Lately there have been factions from Hoyle and Mist mining in our restricted areas, this wouldn't be a problem seeing as we've done much the same to them on occasion but my brother, Tobirama, was left an anonymous tip suggesting that someone has been keeping a careful watch on the city and our activities."

Kakashi gave Itachi a brief look, both exchanging their thoughts. Itachi had mentioned a week ago that this was bound to happen, and security should be tightened. In this case that was where all the extra money should be going. "What do you purpose to do about it, sir?" Kakashi asked.

"It would be smart to have more security in the outbound border or ensure something that only one of our residents would have upon entry, but anyone wishing to move here would have a much harder time getting in and I believe if there is a spy able to make it past our defenses then they might already be among us." The Senju Head explained, cradling his chin in his hands thoughtfully.

"I would deem having more security necessary than what is stationed now, they're too clumsy with who they allow in from what I've seen." Itachi was forward, keeping eye contact with Hashirama. "Or enforcing the second option regardless of a spy being among us or not. The better defenses we have, the better chance of keeping out the danger."

"That may be true, but the spy or the city's border security isn't what I'm entirely worried about. It's likely no matter how much we try to hide our failings from the world, they will eventually find out about how much we're struggling at the moment. Anyone searching for more power will make this an opportunity to take us out and enslave the city."

"Gatou of Hoyle is the one that comes to mind," Ryota said with a little loathing. "It wouldn't be beneath him to take advantage."

"You're forgetting Zabuza Momochi of Mist, he's considered the most ruthless of the world leaders," Kioshi said, reminding everyone of the shark-toothed Minister. "If it's his spy, he would be looking for a way to exploit our weaknesses."

Kakashi would have mentioned Orochimaru's dwelling, Allegro, the fourth most powerful of the world but he didn't see a point. Everyone in the room knew about them. "Whoever is doing it, it's still going to be a thorn in our sides but if we're not going to tighten security... then what you suggesting Hashirama-sama?" Kakashi wasn't sure where this meeting was heading.

"I was just getting to that. If they have a spy among us then it's important we do the same back. I wouldn't want to get trapped in a conflict of war without leverage, would you?"

"You want one of us to spy in another nation?," Kakashi asked, not liking where this was going. It had been six years since he did anything in the form of espionage and he had become something of a homebody in the process, comfortable to stay where he was.

"Well... since we can't be sure of who the culprit is, it's only fair that I allow two of the four best men I have out into the field," Madara finally spoke. "The question is... which two of you want this job?"

Itachi immediately jumped at the chance. "I am more than willing to participate."

"I'm sorry, but... I'll have to decline," Ryota deflated. "My kids haven't been doing this for that long. I can't leave them behind when they might need me."

"Same here, they're good but leaving them at a time like this could hurt their training," Kioshi admitted.

"That settles it then. Kakashi? I'm not going to hear the same from you, am I?," Madara questioned respectfully but Kakashi could see in his dark eyes that there was no room for a decline. It was obvious he had been banking on Itachi and him. Ryota and Kioshi weren't known for their ability to infiltrate and blend in.

"Ah... no. I'll do it. Long as I'm able to check in with my team from time to time." Kakashi gave this small ultimatum with lazy confidence.

"That could be arranged. Kabuto has been working on a few communication devices via my request," Madara allowed.

Kakashi nodded. "Thanks."

"Before I end this meeting, gentlemen. Itachi, you'll be happy to know I've decided to go with the second option. Everyone in the city will be issued a resident I.D, but those who work for the Faction will need to turn in their current and get a special design stamped on them. It's too easy to duplicate without it," Hashirama explained.

Itach's eyes narrowed a little, he didn't look altogether pleased. "I apologize for speaking out of turn but you should retrain your borderguards or get more competent ones in the process."

Hashirama stared at the bold Uchiha for a second, then chuckled. "If it's that important to you. I'll have them retrained. Is that all?" Kakashi was amazed at how much tolerance he possessed, Madara on the other hand looked like Itachi had driven a stake through Hashirama's heart and spit in his face.

Itachi relaxed. "Yes."

"You are dismissed," Hashirama concluded.

xxx

Kakashi and Itachi walked the streets of Burgeon toward their seperating destinations, there was no need for either one of them to drive seeing as their apartments weren't too far from the government building. Most of the walk had been in silence, save for the wailing cars that drove past. "Was there a reason you were so worried about security?"

Itachi was silent.

"Don't tell me. You're afraid Sasuke is going to get a head of himself at the first sign of danger," Kakashi attempted to hit the nail.

"Mm," was all Itachi offered.

"Between Sakura, and Ino, they won't let him do anything rash," Kakashi offered. "You can expect Naruto and Hidan to do the same."

"Mm."

Kakashi sighed, slipping his hands in his pockets. "They'll be fine on their own."

Itachi stopped for a moment, cocking his brow calmly. "Are you claiming you're not concerned? Because it seems like you haven't taken a mission in over ten years."

"Six," Kakashi corrected, walking ahead of him. "And I'm aware." Admitting Itachi was right about you, was like admitting men could wear pink. Kakashi had become something of a Father Rooster since taking them under his wing and fell into the routine of checking on them. It wasn't like he dooted and fawned, but he didn't allow them to do anything they weren't capable of either.

"Regardless. I'm fine to leave them alone without contact. It's a welcome break..." Itachi fell back in step beside him.

"He's not giving up on becoming a cell leader," Kakashi assumed.

"Yes," Itachi admitted. "The way he's behaving – he's still not ready."

"Sasuke never could trust another's judgment on his abilities. He'll stop whining eventually...," Kakashi told him as they stopped at a cross-walk sign. _When he grows up a little to realize more responsibility will come to him when he starts listening more... _though Kakashi didn't see that happening in the near future. Quiet the boy was with his friends and others, verbal he was with the even more silent older brother.

"Yes, that might happen." if Kakashi had been a stranger to him then he wouldn't have noticed the sarcasm laced in Itachi's voice.

"I'll see you in the morning, we'll break the news to them gently." Kakashi changed the subject. He could see all things despite, Itachi was becoming more and more irritated with his brother's stubbornness.

Itachi gave a light chuckle. "I somehow see them enjoying the time to dictate themselves... so, I doubt they'll be upset to see us go, Kakashi."

Kakashi smiled, shrugging as the cross-walk light turned green. "Oh, there are many ways to make fish feel guilty for enjoying a swim in the long run."

Itachi scoffed at Kakashi's illusionary confidence. "Don't forget Madara will be sending down our mission briefings in the afternoon."

"I haven't forgot in the slightest. Hope I get Hoyle... hear they have the illegal issues of Come, Come Paradise there," Kakashi said dreamily, with a far away look in his eyes.

Itachi stared at him long enough to make Kakashi feel uncomfortable, the last time he had been distracted by his beloved porn in his presence, one of the novels had been set on fire. He really didn't want a repeat of that.

"Right. Wasn't I saying I'd see you in the morning? I'll be going now." As Kakashi moved down the street as quickly as possible, he swore he heard the Uchiha laughing at him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Back here again are we. Kishi shall be handing me the rights at any moment

xxx

The Wishfire was beginning to crowd considerably; when one person left, another two or three joined the fray. Bright lights had flickered on by the time the bar was filled up with occupants, the dim club lighting was welcomed for the relaxing atmosphere until people couldn't see who they had been running into. Why even Sakura could finally see that the booth they sat in was covered in purple cushions instead of the black like she had absentmindedly figured at first glance. It wasn't as if she was twiddling her thumbs, but the woman was bored out of her mind. The only amusing thing to watch in all of the room was Sasuke growing increasingly eager to down glasses of E&J with Ino bugging him every few minutes about their dance – the poor boy looked ready to high-tail it out of there like a jackrabbit. And Somehow Ino had talked Sakura into letting her slide out so she could steal Naruto's seat next to Sasuke. He hadn't looked too happy about that but secretly, the medic enjoyed seeing him squirm.

It was nearly an hour later when Naruto came stumbling back to the table without Hidan. Sakura could see him at the bar chatting up a heavy breasted brunette, and whatever he was doing seemed to be working.

"See. I always end up with a drink on me," Naruto bemoaned, walking sadly back to the booth as he slipped in beside Sakura, pointing at his head. There was an obvious drenching creeping down the sides of his cheeks.

Sakura managed to suppress her laughter, she pulled a few napkins from the metal container and attempted to sop up the liquid from his head. "What did you say this time?"

Naruto hung his head sadly. "Ah, It was nothing... just um..."

Sasuke smirked, his cheeks flaming red. Not from anything but from his alcohol level. "You said something about her tits, didn't you?"

"Her ass... I said she had a really nice ass," Naruto trailed off, looking shameful. He put his head in his hands. "Isn't that what girls want to hear?"

Sasuke did a snort/laugh into his cup, the back of his hand covering his mouth. "Some girls, but that one really didn't. Huh?"

"Shut up," Naruto glared, obviously not in the mood.

"Naruto! You don't start saying things like that until you've been on a couple dates or something," Ino chastised him, reaching out to ruffle his wet hair.

"Yeah, unless she was giving hints," Sakura said, finishing up and tossing the used napkins in a trashcan under the table.

"Hints? We were talking about the music... and I just kinda blurted it out," Naruto admitted, ducking away from Sakura incase of rage reaction.

Sasuke looked at him like he grew a second head. "Even I know not to do that."

"No wonder! You didn't even get into conversation foreplay, you went straight for the end-show like a typical guy," Ino scolded him, rolling her eyes. "Someone has to teach you something."

"Please teach me, Ino-Chan," Naruto pleaded, looking up at her hopefully. "I'll do anything."

"You don't need to do anything. Sakura and I will take it upon ourselves to do something next week when we're off." Ino shot Sakura a look.

"Oh thanks for giving my free time away for me, I appreciate it soooo much," Sakura answered sarcastically, but upon seeing Naruto's puppy dog eyes she sighed and nodded. "Okay, fine. I'll dedicate myself to getting Naruto a girlfriend, one day next week _but_ the next day is all mine. My apartment still hasn't gotten any attention."

"I'll help you, if you help me," Naruto leered playfully.

"Your offer better be for real. The help is really needed," Sakura admitted. "There's not even a dent going on. No pictures on the walls, grocery shopping has been non-existent."

"Could've have asked me before now." Naruto shrugged, smiling at her.

"You know me... the usual I can do it myself motto," Sakura muttered, smiling back sheepishly.

"Ino," Sasuke spoke up, leaning in far enough to touch his nose to the blonde's cheek.

Ino froze up, turning her head to look at him. Leaning back surprised. "Uh yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"We can dance now," he halfheartedly smiled through a buzz-worthy haze.

Ino pumped her fist in the air, yelling loud enough that everyone turned their attention on them. "Whoo-hoo!" The next thing Naruto and Sakura saw was a blur of black and blond hair as Ino dragged them out to the dance floor.

"She's not excited at all," Sakura laughed.

"Nope, most depressed girl I have ever seen," Naruto countered, shaking his head.

"I thought I recognized your troop," came a lazy drawn out voice. "Ino doesn't make it hard to spot."

Sakura looked up to see Shikamaru Nara standing there with his hands in his pockets, even outside of the facility he wore the same exact outfit. Could someone really be that lazy? "She finally got Sasuke to dance with her."

"Oh man, I can't imagine the pain he's going through," Shikamaru said, glancing at the two on the dance floor. However, Sasuke didn't appear to be in pain exactly...

"Actually... I can't imagine the pain Ino's going through," Sakura said, horrified at what she was seeing.

"HA. See I told you," Naruto chirped, pointing at Sasuke on the dance floor. There were no true words to describe what was happening, Sasuke could not dance to save his life – it was like watching a silly clown crash with a shuffling old mule. Only this mule was apparently very drunk and had a mortified girl on the dance floor with him. "You owe me."

Sakura inwardly scowled. She never said what she bet on, but she figured he might be able to dance since he was good at everything else aside from cooking. "Fine. I'll give it to you later."

"Anyway. Hey Shika! What's been up, man?," Naruto leaned back, looking too smug for his own good.

Shikamaru sat across from Naruto, using the back of the booth as arm rests. "More than the usual, this double shift thing? Getting to me... and I got a wedding coming up next month."

"Getting to everyone but who's getting married?," Sakura asked, arching an eyebrow.

"You haven't heard? I am," Shikamaru blinked. "Thought gossip like that traveled fast."

"No, I hadn't heard at all. Who's the lucky girl?" _This guys getting married...? That seems impossible.. _

"Takara. You remember her, don't you?"

Sakura wasn't sure who he was talking about... then it dawned on her. "The girl with the bright red hair?"

Shikamaru gave a lopsided smile. "The girl with the bright red hair. She came in last year with her family to talk trade negotiations with Hashirama Senju. Her Uncle is the adviser from Allegro... I was given the task of showing her and her sisters around when it kinda fell in place from there... At first she scared me, you know? But she's the most challenging person I ever met,... wouldn't trade her for any girl in the world."

"She kinda just makes you like her. Take her or leave her kinda girl, right?" Sakura smiled at the soon to be ex-bachelor.

"Yeah, that's it," Shikamaru agreed. "Guess I'm taking her."

"Then congratulations on your catch. I've seen her, she's smoking." Naruto reached out and shook his hand. Before Shikamaru could give his thanks, there was a sudden crash a few feet away from them.

"Look, what the hell you did!," Someone's anger laced voice rose above the music.

"My apologies. I did not see you there, sir," a mono-toneless voice joined in.

Sakura and the others turned their attention on a man soaked from chest to pants with water, the pitcher lay on the ground in a pile of glass.

"Didn't see me? DIDN'T SEE ME? SERIOUSLY? I thought you machines could see everything!" he said, voice raising. Fists clenched at his side.

"Please, sir. Allow me to clean you up. And could I offer you a complimentary drink?," The Android waitress asked calmly, picking up the glass and put on an empty tray. Sakura watched as blood dripped from the android's fingers, unaffected by what would be obvious pain for a human being.

"Fuck your drink, bitch," The man said before his fist connected so hard with the Android's face, she stumbled back against booth full of people and fell to her knees. Long brown hair falling across her broken cheek, where wires moved and shocked the air, she looked at the man expressionless.

"Please, sir. Allow me to clean you up," It spoke again, moving forward to reach out to the man in a oddly desperate snatch. "Could I offer you a complimentary drink?"

"I don't want your kind touching me," The man growled, pushing it back into a table of scared drinkers. This time it sat there, staring at the floor. "It's because of likes of you that jobs aren't available! You and your stupid kind. Couldn't you remain as stinkin' scouts?"

"Complimentary drink, sir?" It said, looking up.

Something in Sakura snapped, climbing over Naruto to get out of the booth. She ignored his sudden grab at her dress, and brushed his hands aside. Walking up to the man, she smiled. "Excuse me, sir."

"What?" He turned to face her at the moment Sakura drew her fist back and let it fly directly into his mouth with a hard pop. He made a sound of pain as it sent him hurling back against an empty table grabbing at his mouth. "What the fuck! What was that for?"

"Why don't you try hitting someone who actually wants to hit you back?," Sakura mouthed off, rolling up the short sleeves of her dress.

"You're crazy bitch," the man grunted, moving back from her. "Defending that thing."

"Yeah? Well, I'm all for beating up on guys who want to hurt _defenseless_ things. I bet with that attitude of yours, it'd be the reason you wouldn't get hired and not them," Sakura said in a condescending tone, cracking her knuckles as she moved forward.

"I can't believe you're sticking up for it. It's not even human! Look what it did to my suit!" The man said aghast, wiping blood off his split lip.

"Who cares about your stupid suit? Maybe they're not human but at least they're polite. I'd rather have their kind serve me anyday than you." Sakura narrowed her eyes, looking at the android who now needed fixing. "Apologize to 'her'."

"Excuse me?" Obvious shock written all over his face.

"Apologize to her or I'll leave you in a world of hurt."

"No. No way in hell will I apologize to that!," The man yelled pointing at it.

Sakura's fist connected with his temple, sending him reeling back from the blow. He really didn't take her seriously. "Wanna tempt me? I don't make threats idly," Sakura's emerald eyes smoldered in their sockets, refraining from hitting the guy again.

The man ducked out of the way as if she would do it a third time, he looked up at her just as angry, fist hesitating. "Alright, … I'll apologize but only because I don't hit women."

_It used to be a woman too..._ "Right," Sakura relaxed, putting her hands on her hips. "Go on."

"I'm sorry," the man quickly said with some hate, not meaning it but Sakura didn't care. The whole room was watching now.

"Please, sir. Allow me to clean you up? Complimentary drink, would you like?," The Android questioned, seeming confused as it's head twitched.

The man visibly shuddered. "There, there, you happy!"

"Right as rain, _sir. _You can go," Sakura dismissed him with a wave of her hand.

The man glared at her one last time as he left the bar, slamming the door behind him.

Sakura turned her eyes on the android, bending down. Hesitantly she reached out to touch the broken cheek, avoiding shock. "I don't even know what to say to you... but I'll go get your owner. I'm sure someone will be able to fix you right up." _I wish training with Professor Yakushi was approved already...then I wouldn't have to leave her like this._

The Android stared, not saying anything back as Sakura started to the bar.

"Sakura. What the hell just happened?," Naruto asked, concerned as he reached out to her.

Sakura side-stepped. "Don't ever mistreat them in front of me again, Naruto. I don't care if they annoy you or not."

"Uh... okay, you mean the-," Naruto cut off.

"Yes, the androids." Sakura wasn't so sure what had pissed her off, but droplets of deep red blood kept hitting the floor in her mind.

"Okay. I won't...," Naruto trailed off, scratching the back of his head confused.

"She's almost as scary as my fiance."

"Heh Heh... Sakura's got a temper... but I haven't seen her go wild like that over something that wasn't pervy."

Was the last thing she heard before disappearing.

xxx

Morning darkness engulfed the back of the facility like a comforting blanket, birds chirping somewhere outside the window that Kakashi found himself cradled in, sang a song that most people would be irritated by at this time but the silver haired leader read away at Come Come Paradise with a lethargic demeanor, barely even registering they existed. 'Yuriko came to him in the night with a crestfallen beauty about her, her delicate silk red robe hanging loftily off her shoulders like curtains swaying in a breeze. 'Tetsuo. I have been thinking.' _Yes?_ Kakashi thought, leaning forward. 'Why is it that we were ordered to fight? Doesn't this all seem pointless?' 'Tetsuo drank her in like a thirsty man in the desert, who had been chasing a promising mirage for days with no avail. 'I... you see. This is not pointless... there will be peace because of our doing. They will be waiting in the morning. So, do not lose hope my sweet, Yuriko. It is not in vain.'

"Kakashi-sama. Those papers you were waiting on came in," a soft female voice called out to him, but he heard nothing.

'I … I know I came here to talk about that but... I don't want to worry anymore. Please, let me just stay with you, Tetsuo! For one night, just one night.' _Anytime_. Kakashi answered in his head, still ignoring her.

The female looked over his increasingly forwarding shoulder, he was too engrossed in the material. _Stupid plot, is __stupid. _"Okay. If that's what it'll take." She cleared her throat. "Kakashi-sama. Please, don't deny me. I know you have been watching me for days as I have been watching you too. Can not two adults go to bed and think no more of it in the morning?" She threw her head back dramatically, hand touching her forehead while rolling her eyes in the process.

"Oh Yuriko. How can I deny you such simple pleasures?" Kakashi proclaimed, but he then blinked, the spell broken as he turned around in his haste and let out an unmanly noise. "TenTen!" Nearly falling out the window as the book fell to the floor and his hands caught the rim of the window.

TenTen sighed. "You're so one-track minded, Hatake. I lose an ounce of respect for you everytime I see you reading that smut."

Kakashi shot himself forward, picking the book up from the floor. Semi-embarrassed, but not enough to show it. He cleared his throat, avoiding eye contact with his secretary. "Don't knock it till you try it."

"I have, and it's terrible. So, terrible I gave it to Master Guy for his birthday."

"I can assure you he thought it was the greatest gift mankind has to offer aside from youth," Kakashi smiled, leaning on the front of his desk. "Is there a reason you bothered me during the best part?"

"Yeah, those papers you were waiting for came in." She held up a folder that he somehow missed, and handed it to him.

_One could only dream that the spy thing was a prank request... but Hashirama wasn't kidding. Was he? _"Oh, good. I couldn't be happier." Tenten missed the obvious sarcasm in his voice.

"What's so important about this, anyway? Usually you tell me put everything on the back burner till it can't wait anymore," TenTen inquired curiously, trying to read the folder from behind as he opened it.

"Let's just say I'll be gone longer than usual," Kakashi answered, holding the folder above her head. "No matter how hard you try, this information is confidential."

"Aw, you're no fun," TenTen pouted, obviously her own plot foiled. "Live a little. Tell someone something you're not allowed."

"I wish I could but you might be the enemy," Kakashi said in all serious, but didn't believe it for a moment. TenTen was a good kid loyal to Burgeon more than he was to the faction.

"Oh, sure, I am and you're the main character in that stupid book of yours," Tenten said sarcastically.

"My greatest dream...," Kakashi said with mild lovestruckness.

"Oh gosh. So, predictable. Anyway, I've got some papers to fill out. Want coffee before I start?," TenTen asked heading back into her own small space where a computer waited.

"That would be lovely." Kakashi went around his desk and sat down, face falling. _So, I've gotten Mist... dealing with Zabuza and his country could be interesting. _There weren't many human beings left on earth that visited Mist out of the need to go on vacation there, and there were only three reasons you'd want to visit – trade, negotiating the imprisonment of a comrade or weapons that your own country refused to carry. Being told to go aboard for the last thing anyone did was like asking someone to commit suicide for your own entertainment. _Hashirama and his brother __must be sadists... I can't get away with this. _Unless they were under the impression that just about everywhere welcomed vacationers. He needed to be there on business. He hoped making changes to the orders wouldn't be looked down upon.

"Here's your coffee. Creamer, three sugars. " TenTen came back a few moments later, putting it on his desk. "And Itachi-sama is back."

"You don't need to announce me," Itachi said quietly, moving past her.

Tenten blinked, and shrugged. "Files came for you too. Coffee?"

"No." Itachi grunted.

Returning a second later to hand him his folder. "I'm not trying to pry, but you sound like you need coffee."

Itachi ignored her, sitting in the desk opposite of Kakashi.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Tenten mumbled loud enough for both, heading back into her space.

"Mist," Kakashi said holding up his orders.

"Hoyle," Itachi replied back. "I'll be working my way up through the ranks. Shouldn't take long."

Kakashi raised a brow. "I'd make it look like a tiny struggle if I were you."

"I doubt Gatou would be impressed by someone who had to work hard for his abilities."

"Tiny struggle," Kakashi said, holding two fingers no more than half a inch apart for empathize.

"Working the ranks as well?"

"No, vacationer... but I don't think they know no one vacations in Mist or at least they've forgotten. I'll be changing it to buyer of arms with permission."

"I doubt you would get anywhere with that kind of disguise, but the change may work." Itachi said, placing the folder on the desk with a small flop. "Madara hasn't announced the I.D changes..."

"He didn't, but don't bother them with it," Kakashi waved it off. "especially if Hashirama-sama decided not to follow through."

Itachi looked thoughtful. "I don't see any reason he wouldn't. It's a simple change to the system."

Kakashi nodded. "Yes, but sometimes a simple change takes a moment to go through. We both know that." Kakashi wasn't sure what Itachi-impatience looked like but he was positive the vague look of worry etched in his forehead was exactly that.

xxx

"I can't believe him," Ino groaned. "He's totally ignoring me and acting like nothing happened last night!"

"What did you expect?," Sakura chided. "He'd clown dance and you'd live happily ever after?"

"At least acknowledge me when I decide to steal Naruto's seat! Trying to strike up conversation three hours in a desert with a brick wall is so boring." Ino complained, though Sakura could honestly understand. Sasuke had been nicer to her than usual lately and this morning it had been 'Pretend Ino doesn't exist', Mission Impossible style. "And don't remind me of the 'clown' dancing. I was so embarrassed..."

_You won him fair and square... _Sakura giggled in thought. "I could tell."

"Anyway. Naruto said you beat up some guy for beating up on an android. Why?," Ino asked as they walked into the cafeteria and got in line.

Sakura shrugged. "I can't really say but his attitude was so 'wrong'... I just felt bad for the way he treated it."

"I'd give my right arm to have seen that." Ino said, filling out her tray with not a whole lot. "but why feel bad? They don't feel anything. It doesn't matter to them."

Sakura still didn't have an answer. "I don't know, Ino. You had to be there."

"Sakura."

"Yeah?," She said, dropping an apple on her tray.

"Behind you," Ino pointed.

Sakura turned around to see a young medic in training, she had shown the ropes a few times standing behind her nervously. He was reaching out to tap her shoulder but snatched his hand back. "Tsunade?"

"Y-yes," The young boy stuttered, literally twittering his thumbs. "She'd l-like to s-se-see yo-you."

"Okay, I'll go right away," Sakura said, smiling, then handed over her tray. "Oh, and here, free lunch."

The boy blinked, taking it. "T-Th-thanks, Miss Haruno."

"See you later, Sakura!," Ino waved.

"See you, Ino!" _I hope this is what I think it's about..._

_xxx_

"You're late," Tsunade stated, moving from the window she stared out.

Sakura stood in the middle of the room, arms politely at her sides. "I'm sorry, Tsunade-Shishou. I just got back in from a mission fifteen minutes ago or else I would have been here sooner."

"That's no excuse. Get a cellphone. You need to leave information on how to contact you when you're out," Tsunade half-scolded, looking on thoughtfully. "Although, I hadn't really decided anything till this morning. I suppose it could have waited."

Sakura's interest piqued at the statement. "Decided?"

"Yes, decided. Kabuto Yakushi came to me last week asking permission to train you in android medicine...," Tsunade turned away to look at her student. "You know all about it, I presume."

"Yes, we talked a few weeks ago...," Sakura confirmed.

"You didn't take those classes like I advised you to," Tsunade said, giving her a disapproving look. "Mr. Yakushi wasn't very happy about that, and neither am I. I thought you were responsible enough to do this on your own."

Sakura faltered. "I meant to, Tsunade-Shishou. I really did but..."

"You hadn't thought you'd need to know? They're made self-efficient to survive on their own, but they need taken care of too. Being in the field of mineral hunting means you take a class on Android Medicine."

Sakura repressed the urge to sigh and defend herself. "Yes, Tsunade-Shishou. I should have taken those classes." _I wasn't sure if I'd join Naruto and them back then... kids seemed easier to take care of at the time._

"Do I need to reel you in for more training?," Tsunade questioned.

"If it's what you feel I need," Sakura said submissively.

Tsunade was silent for a moment then shook her head. "Even if you decide to become a pediatrician, remember an extra class or two won't hurt. You never know when you might change positions."

_Don't remind me..._ Sakura thought. "Yes, ma'am."

"Now... I wasn't entirely sure about you training under Mr. Yakushi because interfering with my training of you is not in your best interest," Tsunade admitted. "However, he is the best to teach you on this subject. So, I've granted him that permission."

"Thank you," Sakura smiled, feeling relief. She was almost sure there would be a no.

Tsunade nodded. "From what I understand Team 77 has one of the best droids out there."

Sakura nodded, though she hadn't seen much from it other then scouting. "The way it looks... it'll probably be on the team for awhile."

"Then take him giving you his time very seriously, Sakura. He seems like a man hard pressed for it." Tsunade said, standing up.

"I will." She was already appreciative of the offer. The chance to work with a genius like him was very slim, she didn't even believe herself to be that good of a medic to be grated this opportunity.

"He wants you to report to the lab first thing next week." Tsunade pushed open the door, looking out into the hallway.

"If you have some time off this afternoon... why don't you come downstairs with me? Dan, Shizune and I could use an extra hand. It's been hell down there since they passed all those new recruits."

"I would love to." Sakura's smile widened, that was her way of saying she missed having her down there. And Sakura really missed her, them and the old training grounds.

xxx

It was beautiful out here. Dusk was like heaven rising up from ocean water and land, the sky painted a various multicolor hue with sparse white clouds blanketing thinly across the horizon in a way one could only imagine. It left her feeling at peace. Hinata raised her hands above her head and stretched, smiling as two white seagulls flew past her mountain-side getaway. "Doesn't it get to you?"

"I can not understand the pleasures of human beings," Neji replied, arms crossed over his chest in a calm fixture.

_There was a time when you did..._ Hinata thought sadly, looking back at the android. She smiled softly. "Human beings aren't all that bad, Neji."

"Why do you lie to yourself, Hinata?," Neji asked rhetorically. "Everyday I see the ways human beings grow worse. There is nothing redeeming about your species."

Hinata looked down at the rocks below, furrowing her brows. It wasn't easy to admit that he was right, it did seem as if lately things had been getting aggressively worse especially in Hoyle but she still believed in the chance that humanity would get better again. "We once rose up over a all those years ago to rebuild and since then...," she paused, idly touching hands. "Since then we've come a long way. It'll go back to the beginning again... someday."

Neji scoffed, shaking his head. "You speak non-sense. Tomorrow or hundred years from now, the world will devolve into ultimate chaos. It's only a matter of time."

"I can't see that happening. Have you ever heard the phrase things will only get worse before they get better? I believe that."

"Wishful thinking."

Silence met them, and it seemed to stretch endlessly until Neji broke it.

"Why do you insist on bringing me out here?," He asked, his face moving from arrogant to curious.

_I'm hoping that thing in your head breaks... _"I guess... sometimes, I think you might enjoy it. What's not to like? This isn't something many people get to experience... so, I almost feel bad that we can access this when others can't."

Neji shrugged. "You act as if I understand anything you say. Human emotions are beneath me."

"But you enjoy fighting don't you?," Hinata questioned, chancing a look back at him and was met with a cold gaze.

"It's in my programming. There's not much else in here that requires my attention." He reached up with his index finger to empathize at his temple.

"Spoken like a true bot...," she whispered, smiling sadly. "I still have hope for you... even if the chance seems slim. I believe you'll understand one day."

"Save your hope for the hopeless. I am not one of them. One day you will die, one day this earth will cease to be and I, along with many others like me will still be here," Neji said, there was a sudden tinge of discomfort in his voice. "I doubt I'll understand anything but what I am told to and the repercussions of humans."

"Neji...," Hinata started cautiously.

He raised his brow.

"If you don't feel anything? Why do you hate humans so much?," Hinata dared to ask him.

Neji's eyes moved from her to dead space. "I am still unsure how to answer that."

"I thought you might say that," Hinata replied, tilting her head to the side. _That's always your answer..._

"Hinata! Neji!" Kurenai's voice rose up over the crashing waves below them, Hinata turned to see her in the distance climbing the last bit of malformed rock. "There you two are. Sasori and I have been looking all over."

Hinata smiled, waving at her master. "I'm sorry, I...I came up here to watch the sunset. Neji came with me."

"Forced me to come along," Neji corrected, giving her a look.

Kurenai laughed lightly, scanning the vibrant sky. "That's quite alright. It's a good thing I found you up here, missing this would be on my conscious forever."

"Mm. Mine too. After one like this, there won't be another for sometime." Hinata had done this enough to know it'd be weeks before another sky like this would come. She always saw it as a good omen for the next few days that things wouldn't be so bad.

"Such luck that we see this one then."

Sasori came up behind Kurenai, though his face was a vast wasteland of unreadable expressions. The two women could easily see he was in a rather good mood. "Next time I say they're up here, Kurenai-sensai. Trust me." Sasori's doll sat high on his shoulder, with such a calculating expression on it's face.

Kurenai smiled. "Yes, I should have trusted you in the first place. There's not many places they'd go."

The red haired young man walked to the edge to stand alongside Hinata. "Beauty like this should last for eternity."

Hinata smiled at him, nodding her head. "Y-yes... it should. But um, Is there a reason you were looking for us?," Hinata asked, getting the sudden uneasy feeling in her chest.

"Your father would like to give Neji his daily inspection," Kurenai said, looking at Neji. "He missed yesterday's."

"Did I?," Neji asked, though he didn't really seem to care.

Sasori tilted his head. "You did... and Hanabi wants to show us the new moves she learned in school. I almost didn't catch her kicking me."

"She's really improving," Kurenai said, smiling. "It won't be long before Hiashi has me training her."

_I really don't want her doing mining... _but she had no say in her sister's education. "I'll be looking forward to that."

Neji walked from the group heading down the rocks.

"Where are you going?," Sasori called out.

"Where do you think?," he replied smartly, looking at the young man as if he were stupid, then disappeared down the semi-steep mountain.

Sasori's face went a little red in anger. "I'm going to destroy that bot someday. It wouldn't have hurt him to wait for us."

Hinata felt embarrassment for Neji. "It's not his fault..."

"I know," Sasori murmured. "Has bringing him up here triggered anything?"

"Nothing, ma-may-maybe I-I'm fighting a losing battle." Hinata moved away from the ledge, bending down.

Sasori narrowed his eyes. "Stand up. Getting down about it won't help, Hinata. It'll happen or it won't."

Hinata blinked, looking up at him. There was no surprise in her however, because Sasori was always somewhere in between gentle and harsh, seeing as sugar-coating things was never his style. But he often aimed to be a little softer with Hinata... she smiled up at him. Part of her knowing this edged harshness was more for himself than her. "You're right, but I believe something will happen."

Kurenai sighed. "If Hiashi could hear you two talking about this. You would be smited three times over... you know how he disapproves of attempting to bypass his memory inhibitor."

Sasori smirked. "We're aware, but I'm all for making that dunce remember us and everything else. Hiashi didn't do a very good job on him anyway... he remembers _something_."

Hinata agreed, hand mildly hiding her mouth from view. "This hating humanity stuff... it shouldn't even be there."

Kurenai shook her head, turning around. "It's a terrible idea. You both know that. Not even scientists know the consequences of leaving an Android with memory."

Hinata nodded... standing. _Maybe we're being selfish...?_

"Neji was strong. He could handle it," Sasori stated confidently. "At least he's still the person _I _remember, even if it's half of him. Another push and he'll be there."

"I'd advise you both to stop, but you won't listen," Kurenai chastised, casting her head back to look at them. "I'm heading down. Come back when you're ready."

Hinata and Sasori stood there watching her go, looking at one another they both sighed then looked away. Why was it they were the only ones who believed he still existed inside there?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** if I owned them Ino would have joined Team Kakashi a long time ago and there would be friend loving scenes between the three about to come up. All the time.

xxx

Sakura felt a nervousness heat in the pit of her stomach. Awaiting the elevator doors to open, she stood behind three faction members and two scientists heading to Kami knows where. Much taller than her, she came to stand on the tips of her toes to watch the floor numbers moving from one to the next. "Did you hear?" A man in a smooth black cloak told another.

"No. What?" The other a middle-aged man with long blond hair.

"They've finalized trade with Allegro."

"The Senju brothers actually approved?"

"Yes, and it's a terrible idea."

"I wonder if the trade will allow anyone passage from there to here."

"Well, at least now we're being issued civilian I.D's and being stamped on our worker permits but if they know what's good for them they'll break that contract as quickly as possible."

"Yeah."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me."

The man in the cloak turned to look at her. "Yes?"

"Did you say we're being issued civilian I.D's?"

"You haven't heard?"

_I wouldn't be asking if I had_... Sakura thought impatiently. "No, sir. Could you tell me more?"

"Starting in two weeks they're opening the identification office for more than worker permits. We'll all be required to carry two I.D's now to ensure we're residents upon exit and entry."

"Oh. Sounds like an awful lot of paper-work."

"It's worth it," The man replied, turning away from her. "There's rumors of spies going around."

_Spies...? Why would anyone spy on us?_ Sakura furrowed her brows, picturing in her mind someone in a all black outfit with everything but their eyes covered. _Don't be silly... that's movie magic, a spy could be anyone. _"Thank you for the info."

"Anytime."

The doors suddenly dinged, and Sakura's eyes shot up to see the elevator had come to B1. "Oh. Excuse me, I need to get through," she ushered through the people, politely trying to squeeze through the five with her small frame. Soon as she was out the doors slid shut behind her. It was a few minutes later that she found herself in front of Professor Yakushi's door, checking herself over to ensure she looked presentable. _No stains... my best boots, and scrubs. __I even brought my own gloves. Have to look smart to be taken seriously. _Patting the pocket of her light green pants where the gloves waited. It wasn't the first impression with Kabuto Yakushi but it was the first time she would be taking a lesson with him today, and the last thing she wanted him to think was she wasn't going to be professional about this. People had often underestimated her for her size and pink hair, automatically assuming she wasn't capable of what they were capable of. Working in Burgeon Medical had been hell those first few years until she earned people's respect as something more than a child. She knew he wanted her to learn from him, but she didn't know how she appeared to him. Maybe he had been humoring her that first meeting that he saw her as an equal in medicine on some level. At least it had seemed like he did see it that way but she didn't want to take any chances. Tsunade did say he wasn't pleased with her lack of knowledge in his own field.

She reached out to press the call button. "I'm here, Professor."

The automatic door swung up and she stepped inside to see Kabuto setting up a table with medical instruments. "Sakura. Glad to see you could make it."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world, sir," Sakura said, trying not to look as nervous as she felt. The urge to put her hands behind her back was strong. "Where do you want me?"

"Over here would be a good start," Kabuto smiled, gesturing toward the table and metal bed with a sheet over it.

"Oh, that would be it...," Sakura mumbled doing as suggested, upon closer inspection she noted the sheet had a body lump underneath it.

"Are you prepared?" Kabuto looked up taking a hot wet towel over a tool and putting it back down.

"Yes, I even brought my own gloves," she said proudly, holding the light pink gloves in the air.

Kabuto blinked behind his slim glasses, shaking his head. "No, that won't do. I'd prefer you use my own. Over there." He pointed at a steel box hanging off the wall with white gloves protruding from them.

"Right." Sakura fought hard to keep the blush off her cheeks from embarrassment as she grabbed a pair and slid them on. _Of course, stupid... only Tsunade let's you do that and that's if you supply your own box at the hospital... _she scolded herself in mind. "Got them."

"Any objections before we begin? I'd understand if you'd like to back out. Many people aren't comfortable with this," Kabuto offered, turning to look at her across the table.

"Absolutely no objections. I've been looking forward to it for too long," Sakura confirmed, shaking her head.

"Good." Was all Kabuto said, turning away from her for a moment.

"What will we be doing today?," Sakura asked curiously, wanting to peer underneath the sheet.

"I thought I'd take you right into the nit and grit of my line of work. Showing you how an android is made would have been an interesting task... but showing you how to repair works better before your next mission," Kabuto admitted, turning back around to pull the sheet down. Revealing none other then the android from the club.

Sakura reeled back in shock. Staring at the broken cheek that hadn't been fixed, dry blood, flesh and wires still hung out loosely but it no longer sparked._ 'Complimentary drink, sir?'_ she heard in her head._ I thought it'd be fixed..._

"Something the matter?," Kabuto asked, arching his brow.

Sakura, dumbfounded, found it in herself to shake her head. "No, nothing."

Kabuto nodded. "This is Akiko, one of the new worker droids... apparently an angry clubber worked her over due to a spilled drink. Which might have been some fault of my own... seeing as I'm used to creating the original blueprint. Programming an android to be able to learn customer service is more difficult than creating them to fight and find."

Sakura nodded, remembering what the clubber did to it. "More into complicated structure than simple?"

"You could say that," Kabuto smiled. "Down to business. You see here... the face is damaged. It's best we fix this right away."

"Why is the face so important?," Sakura inquired, keeping a careful eye on his hands.

"Because it's connected to the brain. All the important wiring goes from spine, to neck, to face, then to the brain. Damage to any of those areas will result in a broken droid," Kabuto explained, making it look so easy as he sliced open her face more and began piecing the wires together. "It looks difficult but fixing a face injury is relatively easy. You see this here... we call this wiring the Alleviating lines. It needs replaced every six months. They wear out quickly because they attempt to reverse some damage before someone gets in there to fix it. "

Sakura nodded, looking toward the android's backside which also contained an injury. "What about this?"

"Ah, that... also important. The owner has basic knowledge of how to repair but he couldn't repair this. The Feeding System has been damaged, without it the android would cease to work."

"Why didn't he fix the face himself if it's so easy?"

"Because it's all one fee. It's better to have someone more experienced than you fix it," Kabuto informed. "And smarter."

"I bet your fees are pretty high," Sakura said conversationally.

"Actually, they're not... I make so much from selling them, that it'd be pointless to expect so much in upkeep," Kabuto said, stopping his ministrations. "Are you ready to try this yourself?"

"So soon?," Sakura questioned, shocked.

"You can't learn by looking... on hands experience is the best way to understand it," Kabuto smiled.

"If I mess up... all the blames on you," Sakura shook her head.

Kabuto chuckled. "I'll replace it if you do."

Sakura reached out nervously to touch the surprisingly warm face. "Okay, let's do this."

xxx

Three hours in the lab and she had successively learned how to fix two injuries and replace parts. Learning the essential parts to keeping it running, plus all the tools needed to repair. He then sent her home with blueprints and a handmade book on how they were made. Afterward she cataloged everything she learned in a new medical journal then prepared to head over Ino's. They had promised on the next day off they'd head somewhere with loads of people to help Naruto catch himself a girlfriend – that would be harder done than said. He was adorable, if not the cutest blond guy she knew but he had such a bad way with words when he wasn't trying to lift spirits that it was impossible for a girl to take him seriously.

Ino's house was in a rather pleasant area, one of the few suburb neighborhoods, so she didn't live in the loud part of the city like Sakura did even though the light haired blond had really wanted to for years. "Your room is such a mess," Sakura said, disappointed, looking around Ino's room that was no pun-intended but a pigsty. While the rest of house looked lived in with her and her father keeping up on it, this room looked like a hurricane came through with a vendetta. There were clothes strung all over the floor, along with cases full of make up half open and even a clean plate sat on her silver vanity that was the only thing really organized.

"I'm more worried about the front of the house when I get home," Ino informed, sticking out her tongue. "This is my comfort zone. It can stay dirty all it wants."

"It's not staying dirty for long, Ino-Pig." Sakura said proceeding to pick up her clothes and start folding them.

Ino rolled her eyes, drinking from an individual carton of orange juice. "You don't always have to clean it when you come over, you know. Relax, take a load off and wait for the resident hyperactive fool to get here."

Sakura ignored her, opening drawers and emptying them to categorize everything from underwear to pants. "Is he still on for tonight?"

"Sounded way too excited not to be," Ino said, shrugging as she plopped down on her unmade bed. "I told him wear something extra sexy and if he can't figure that out? He better bring his hottest outfits over here for us to inspect."

"I hope he doesn't scare your dad...," Sakura muttered, finishing up the top drawer and starting on the next.

"Why would he scare my dad?," Ino blinked, mid-drink.

"Because he'll take the idea of 'sexy' wrong and assume you meant something else."

Ino stared into space, making a sudden face of disgust. "He wouldn't."

"Naruto. Very very unpredictable," Sakura said, shaking her head. "It wouldn't be the first time he's done it though."

"Oh, I remember that! That almost scarred me for life. The next time Kakashi-senpai says 'You don't understand women. So maybe you should try getting inside the head of one.' I'll make sure I'm no where around again," Ino shuddered, shaking her hands for empathize.

"I'll just make sure to explain to him what that means," Sakura laughed. "Okay. Where's your dad? He wasn't here when I came in."

"Working at the mail carrier. He ended up with double shift and I had to ha in his face since he kept saying I was being such a big baby about our last one." Ino sat up, looking around at the now straightened up room. "Maybe I should pay you to come clean. You get it done so much faster than I would."

Sakura looked smug, holding an plate and empty cup in both hands. "What can I say? I've got something you don't – the need for clean."

Ino rolled her eyes standing up. "I've got the need to puke." She stuck a finger in her mouth and made a gagging sound as she opened the door into the hallway. Sakura following her out.

"You're just jealous," Sakura sing-songed following Ino out into the kitchen slash living room. She dumped the dishes into the sink and began washing what little dishes were there.

"Dream on, big head," Ino returned fire playfully. "Oh no, not that too."

"Yes that." Sakura snapped her wet fingers.

"You're impossible," Ino sighed, turning her head in the direction of a knock. "I bet that's brother dooftroop." Ino rushed to the door and swung it open to see Naruto standing there with a brown bag in hand overstuffed with clothes. "When I said bring over clothes I didn't mean your entire closet!" Sakura and her gave each other a relieved look across the threshold, at least he didn't dress in anything he would have found sexy on a girl.

"I couldn't help it! I really don't know what to wear," Naruto claimed, walking through the door.

"What about shoes?," Ino questioned, looking down at the dirty white sneakers on his feet.

"Oh... these are my only pair besides my work boots," Naruto said, managing to look down past the paperbag to see. "They good enough?"

"You're impossible too," Ino groaned. "I'll have to clean those like magic."

"Ah-ha. Guess they're good enough," Naruto said triumphantly.

"They'll have to make do. Come on, you need to get dressed then we're heading out," Ino commanded, dragging him by his free hand into her bedroom.

xxx

It was over an hour later that they were walking through the Bang Bang Plaza. It was a rambunctious place that was always bursting with energy whether it was a weekend or weekday. All Naruto's clothes were so simple that Ino nearly cried at the narrowed selection. T-Shirts in various colors with intricate little symbols and jeans, nothing but jeans. In the end she chose a orange shirt with a dotted lined blue dragon on the front and simple blue-jeans feeling at least the colors suited him. The shoes never did come entirely clean but Sakura said he looked like Naruto and that was all that mattered. "I wish I had money to spare," Sakura said, peering over into a clothing shop that looked tempting.

Ino smirked, patting her small white purse. "I do! And I'm going crazy, thank you."

Naruto grinned. "Even if I don't end up with my lady luck tonight, it's food and plant food galore."

Ino blinked. "Plant food?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I have a garden at home."

"You have a garden?," Sakura asked, tilting her head.

"Yeah... so what?," Naruto blinked, scratching his temple.

"Do you realize how that would affect a girl?," Ino said, shaking her head. "Tell her you're into flowers then she'll think you're gay or the most sensitive guy ever."

Naruto took a step back, confused. "How is her thinking I'm gay supposed to help?"

Sakura nearly exploded with laughter, holding her stomach. "I-In-Ino! Choose your words wisely." Sakura waited for her laughter to subside then started again. "What... What she's saying is - there's a fifty percent chance they'll be into your hobby or think you're not into them and just asking for advice on something. It's a great way to hook a girl if you really know about it."

"I know I'd be into a guy who loved flowers," Ino said thoughtfully. Sakura could just see the wheels turning in her head 'I wonder if Sasuke likes flowers?'

"Alright! It didn't cross my mind that it would ever be a good idea," Naruto admitted, scratching his chin. "What else are girls into?"

"You. If you play your cards right," Ino told him, mimicking a shuffling a deck with her hands.

"What about her?," Sakura asked, pointing out a pretty blue-haired girl in a form fitting white dress and high heels.

Ino scanned her over, once or twice. "High-maintenance. Naruto would be dead within a week from the demands."

Naruto pouted. "She's really pretty though, couldn't I just try?"

"No way, she'll look at your clothes and instantly reject you. A girl like that wants a sugar daddy, anyway," Ino brushed off as a man in an expensive suit came walking up beside her and the girl smiled. "Told you."

"Okay, how about her?," Naruto pointed toward a girl with long bright red hair, wearing something in between casual and dressy.

"She might not look it but total closet skank," Ino claimed, shaking her head.

"Ino! That's rude. You don't know if she is," Sakura

"You didn't say anything about Miss High Maintenance."

"That was different. She looked the part, that girl looks, well, _normal_."

"She's a skank. I promise," Ino said, standing firm on the subject.

Naruto sighed. "Can I just choose for myself? I like a challenge!"

"No!," Both girls replied in unison.

"Alright, Alright," Naruto sighed, whistling, with his hands behind his head.

"Okay. Fine. She's whatever you think she is...," Sakura stopped, scanning the area to find a silver haired girl with her hair in a french braid, wearing casual clothes.

"She'll do," Ino said smiling.

"Alright! She's cute," Naruto acknowledged.

"Now remember the rules: No making comments on her physical appearance unless it's to politely tell her she's pretty, or has nice eyes. Avoid the body altogether, comments about it have a seventy percent chance of getting smacked for. Rule number two: talk about your surrounding area or in your case come up with a way to mention plants. No so uh, or so um. Awkwardness can be a deal breaker and three: if she gives you a number, nothing on the hands. Go out of your way to find a napkin. It'll show her your serious about calling," Sakura explained, holding up each finger as she went through them.

"This is going to be hard to remember," Naruto said bemused.

"Get in there, Naruto!," Ino exclaimed, smacking him on the rear to push him forward.

Naruto yelped, looking back in mild surprise, waving. "Right!"

"We'll be at Catalina's," Ino called out, waving back. "Come there and report in."

"Catalina's?," Sakura asked.

"Food place. I'm starving," Ino said, making a puckered face.

xxx

They still hadn't stepped into Catalina's as there were shop stops to buy clothes and make up, even though Sakura kept reminding her that she just bought a caboodle full two months ago. Ino wasn't having any of it. Then she forced them into stopping at a palm reading place that Ino swore up and down that she didn't believe in, seeing as most palm readers were fakes. Sakura thought she secretly liked doing it because she couldn't read her own future. The two sat down at the table in a room filled with lavender smoke, Sakura nearly choking on the terrible fumes that spread through out. It wasn't entirely what she expected though, the room was brightly lit with pretty floral designs on the wallpaper and a violet table that didn't hold a crystal ball or anything else that might have been whacky. It was simply a table with four chairs, and an older woman dressed in a very frilly yellow summer dress with her aging hair wrapped up in a bun. "It's been sometime since I've seen you, Ino. Anything good going on in your life?"

Ino grinned. "I don't know, Shiori. I'm here for you to tell me that.'

"As well," She smiled, turning to face Sakura. "And you are?"

"Sakura Haruno, ma'am."

"Of the cherry blossoms. A blessed name you have," Shiori said, patting her hand. "First I shall start with Ino. Give me your hand."

Ino reached out, looking like a kid in a bakery. "Give it your best shot. I need good news, mama."

There was a moment of silence as she cradled Ino's hands in both of her own. Closing her eyes she spoke softly. "I see that you are currently helping a close friend with their troubles, and you are troubled by their woes. But do not worry, they will come to understand it is not truly what they want at this very moment and it will come to them when they least expect it."

Ino nodded. "Hm... Go on."

"Ah... this is about you. The one you are chasing, fears you."

Ino gulped. "Fears me?"

"Yes, fears you greatly. They are afraid of your power over them. They are a hard one to figure out. Stubborn like molten rock and set in their ways. You are the ocean rushing against them, slowly eroding change in the heart. If only they could get over this innate fear it could be something to cherish... However instead there will be many disappoints for both of you.. I cannot see how this ends."

Ino pouted, obviously already disappointed. "Anymore?"

"There is more... but it's shrouded by darkness... an encompassing darkness. One that will devour everything in your life."

"You don't tell very positive futures, do you?," Sakura dared, regretting it.

"Shh... wait. Ah, there is nothing more."

"Is that all?," Ino asked again, looking on eagerly.

"Unless you want to know about that thing you forgot last Wednesday. No."

Ino let go of her hands and sighed. "At least it's something."

"Now for you...," Shiori came to look at Sakura.

Sakura blinked, looking around. "No, that's okay. I don't want to know my future. One day at a time."

Shiori smiled. "I am afraid I have to impress that I get a chance. I can't promise it will all be happy but maybe a little information would be useful to you?"

Sakura bit her lip. "Okay... but if you see anything too bad. Avoid telling me. I'd like to die in peace."

Shiori laughed. "One thing I cannot do is tell the death of a person. A dangerous situation? Yes, I can tell you to avoid that but your death I cannot predict. Now give me your hands."

Hesitatingly, Sakura put out her hands and she took them.

Shiori took a deep breath. "Ah... interesting. The thing you gave up on a long time ago will come to you. It will not be as expected though. I see someone cold and calculating entering your life. You will help them in their most dire time of need... but I see it ending before it ever truly begins as there is a strange sadness surrounding you and this person. It makes me shiver. It is like cold autumn rain, there is warmth but it is gray and freezing."

Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"Mmm... there is something else. Beware the parental figure and their worrying. Something terrible could happen if you're not careful."

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen," Sakura muttered. It was easy to figure out who she was talking about.

"Now... strangely. I am seeing the same thing I saw for Ino... there is a dark cloud hanging over both of you. It is … certainly dangerous but there is a light in the middle of it. Like a raging storm it seeks out like the eye, searching for it's truest target … but I see many targets. Many people being engulfed into this darkness. It will be hard to escape. Imaginable power incarnate."

"I said to avoid anything too bad," Sakura sighed.

"No, I want to hear this. It sounds like mine...," Ino stated, drinking in every word.

"I have no more to tell you. Only that avoid this at all costs if you can... but I don't think you will be able to. You'll need to face it head on. Both of you," Shiori finished, letting Sakura's hands go.

"I'll keep an eye out for it. How much do we owe ya?," Ino asked, rummaging around in her purse to pull out a black wallet covered in butterflies.

"Full price for one for two," Shiori smiled. "It's been so long since I seen you. I hope you're getting better at furthering your own psyche."

Ino grinned, winking. Handing her the money. "You bet your bottom dollar I am! I always practice soon as I get up in the morning."

"Wonderful... and Sakura?"

"Yes?" The pink-haired woman looked up.

"It was a pleasure to have met you."

"Yeah, you too." Sakura rubbed at her hands, casting her eyes to the floor.

The night was winding down when they finally found themselves in Catalina. It was a small diner with high class quality, the people that frequented there were bohemians, poetry writers and old people. Mostly it was the latter.

"You understand why I don't like it? I don't want to know about the future. I'll be thinking about this all night, and the next day," Sakura complained, shoving the last bite of a cinnamon roll in her mouth.

Ino shrugged. "Hey, I can't read my own so I have someone else do it for me... besides, you can't tell me you're not a little curious. Right?"

Sakura pursed her lips, staring at her hands. "Okay... maybe a little but that's all. Wouldn't you rather live life without knowing?"

Ino rolled her eyes. "It's not like I do it all the time! Just once in awhile..." Unashamed by what she liked to do. "But yeah, if we knew everything all the time it would get boring. Why do you think I don't read people? I'd rather be surprised by them. Rumors are way better than truth."

"Gossip hound," Sakura accused, waggling a finger in her direction.

"And proud," Ino smirked, throwing her hands above her head and puffing out her chest. "What do you think she meant by the one I'm chasing?"

Sakura gave her a deadpan look. "You don't need me to tell you but... you do come on a little strong for Sasuke. You're probably making him want to bury himself in hot lead."

Ino smiled. "Long as it's about Sasuke, I don't care what I make him want to do. It sounded promising."

"And angsty," Sakura said, tssking.

"I want rainbows and butterflies, and you can be sure I'll make it happen," Ino said defiantly, sipping on her cherry slush.

Sakura shook her head. "Rainbows and butterflies with him? You'll be lucky to get a hug."

"Don't tease my dreams," Ino pouted, cherry red lips and all.

"How come we both had the same future? The one about the darkness?," Sakura whispered, looking around.

Ino slurped, furrowing her brows. "Oh, see... sometimes when two people are connected. They simply share the same fate but sometimes when one thing might be vague with one person. It'll get stronger with the second. I bet if Naruto had been with us we would have found out more."

"Maybe but It didn't sound good. I'm not in the mood for foreboding darkness that engulfs everyone and their mother," Sakura grumbled, resting her forehead on the table.

"Don't take everything literally when it comes to fortune telling. Sometimes it could mean something entirely different from what you expect," Ino said, expending her knowledge on the subject.

"Mm... that makes sense," Sakura agreed, feeling the worry ebb away slowly. "Speaking of Naruto... do you think he came here and left when he saw we weren't here?"

Ino looked around the room. Waving down a waitress. "Excuse me. Has there been a spiky haired blonde guy, about this high, wearing an orange shirt and blue jeans?"

The waitress shook her head. "I haven't seen anyone like that tonight. Refills?"

"No, we're about to leave. Bill would be awesome though," Ino smiled politely, turning back to Sakura. "Let's hope he's got a mound of numbers, and learned what girls to keep away from."

"Naruto is about judgmental as a hungry cat. He'll hit on every girl and see something good in her... even if he messes up," Sakura sighed, hand holding up her cheek. "or she's not available."

Ino laughed. "You're so right... it's hard not to love him. They don't know what they're missing."

"Definitely missing out." Sakura smiled as the waitress came back with the bill and dropped it on the table. Sakura picked up the bill, eyeballing it. Reaching in her pocket, she placed the money on the table. "This time I've got it."

Ino snorted, standing up. "You don't see any objections from me. Pay all you want, forehead."

Both left Catalina just in time to see the bouncing ball of energy they were looking for, walking toward them with a bag of plant food in hand.

"Naruto! How'd it go?," Ino called out as both girls rushed up to him.

"Ah... kinda bad. I didn't get a single digit," Naruto confirmed, looking around the giant bag.

Ino frowned. "That's not what I wanted to hear at all."

"But! I'm really happy," Naruto said, smiling. "It wasn't a total bust."

"But I thought getting a number equaled really happy. What else could have?," Sakura asked, curious.

"Ha... that's not really all that important," Naruto grinned, looking somehow calmer. "There was this one girl... we started talking about some movie they managed to remaster being played down at the theater and I acted like I knew about it. We were going to go see it together, so I would have come found you and told you but then... "

"But then?," Ino urged.

"We were in a grocery store and this little girl... she uh, didn't have enough to pay for her groceries. So, I gave her the money I was going to take this girl to the movies with. I figured... that'd impress a girl, right?"

"Yeah," Sakura said suspiciously.

"It didn't... she went off on me and said I was a doob of a date," Naruto explained, still grinning.

"What did you do?," Ino inquired, looking a little miffed.

"I realized if she didn't like that about me then she wasn't worth spending my time on and we'd never have fun together anyway," Naruto said, shrugging. "So, I left her there and bought this. I've got a garden at home that needs me!"

Ino reached out to pinch his cheeks with the hand that wasn't holding her bags. "You're so lovable, doob."

Naruto frowned. "Hey, don't call me that."

"I say it with love, not hate," Ino defended as she placed an arm over his shoulders.

Sakura smiled at the two. "We'll help you again next weekend."

"Don't bother. I'm not really worried about it now. I kinda just wanted a one night stand, you know? But it's better to wait or something, right?"

"It is," Sakura nodded, falling in step beside them as they walked.

"Besides, I've got the only two girls I need in my life right here," Naruto claimed, kissing them both equally on their foreheads. "What guy can say he has two, huh huh?"

"Absolutely none. Now let's go catch that movie. What was the name?," Ino laughed, wiping dribble off her temple.

"I don't remember but let's see one anyway...," Naruto trailed off. "Did you forget I don't have any money?"

"That's alright. We'll both pay for you," Ino stated.

"Always making decisions for me," Sakura teased, throwing an arm around the other side of Naruto.

She hoped whatever darkness was to come, it wouldn't be soon.

Author: Random psychic in this chapter. I'd say she came out of no where but I should tell you that both Ino and Konan have special mind powers amplified by headgear. (Ino – Psychic, Konan – Telekentic) Waiting for good reason to use them. Anyway, I kinda figured Ino would be into that stuff without it being whacked out newage. Nothing against anyone who does the whole shebang though.


	6. Chapter 6 Promise Me

**Author's Note:** Everything looks better in openoffice, but this is my favorite chapter so far. Some serious Itachi, Sasuke and Sasuke, Ino interaction.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto. Sasuin would would happen.

xxx

The miniature grandfather clock ticked slowly above the unlit fireplace, picture frames sat on the mantle with a smiling family standing in almost every one, and in the middle stood two vases, one red with white delicate flowers surrounding the top until it hit the bottom and a light brown one with simple kanji for 'Strength' written on it. Sasuke leaned his arm across the mantle, digging at the burned up ashes in the fireplace with a hot poker. It was freezing cold this morning, he stood in his mildly warm light blue pajamas contemplating between eating breakfast and starting a fire. The more his mind absently wandered, he decided sitting in front of logged down warmth was the way to do things. He bent down, piling three logs in place, switching a match and throwing it inside before closing the glass doors. Within seconds the flames arose, crackling calmly in place.

The faint aroma of strong tea swindled itself into his nostrils, he stopped halfway to the couch. Two weeks before there had been an argument, the younger brother had admittedly started it and with good reason in his mind. Itachi continually refused to let him take the Tricell Squad Exam, it wasn't that hard but he insisted that Sasuke wasn't ready. Sasuke felt more than ready, he knew he could lead a team with no casualties which so far had been proven to him time and time again. Even though there was no named leader for Team 77, he often took the reigns and made sure everyone was taken care of. Itachi being so untrusting not only angered him, but made him feel like he was powerless with his brother having the ability to pass, fail or deny him what others much younger than him were already doing. It was safe to say they avoided one another in the house.

He slid his hands into his pockets, kicking at the ground idly. He also loathed the fact that when thinking of facing his him, he always felt like a little kid about to boldly ask for cookies before dinner. Knowing the answer would always be no... he sighed, making it to the couch and sitting down. _How do I approach it this time? The answer won't be any different than it was before... no, maybe I should wait a few days. _but somehow his inner impulses wanted him to do it. Though Sasuke could easily shroud his true emotions, face and eyes never betraying him. The one thing he was prone to was being impulsive. The only emotional weakness he figured he should work on.

Sasuke's tossed his eyes toward the kitchen, light flowing down the hallway in a wide arc. The sound of spoon hitting plate. He pursed his lips, turning his eyes back to the raging fire. What would it hurt? The worst he could do was say no and Sasuke was used to that. Moments later he walked into the brightly lit kitchen. Itachi was leaning against the counter with a wide brimmed brown coffee cup held in both hands, he didn't acknowledge his presence as he took a drink.

Sasuke silently made a bowl of uncoated cereal and sat down in a wooden black chair. "Morning."

"Morning," Itachi replied, still not acknowledging him fully.

Sasuke held back a deep sigh, swirling the spoon around in his bowl. "Given it any thought?"

"Yes," Itachi answered simply.

"And?"

"No."

Sasuke took a deep breath. "I don't understand. Why won't you give me the chance?"

"We've been over this time and time again, Sasuke," Itachi placed down his cup calmly. "You're not ready."

"The exam is nothing. I can pass that but there will still be the exercises to go through," Sasuke stated adamantly. "If I don't pass? There's nothing to worry about."

Itachi did something that sounded like a sigh. "You know what will happen? You will pass, you will pass with flying colors. Then you will pass all the exercises and the practice missions. You will show you have an aptitude for leadership."

Sasuke blinked. Did Itachi really believe that? "What?"

"But you're still not ready."

Sasuke's sudden admiration for him faded into thin air, narrowing his eyes at the older Uchiha. "Explain why..."

"You're impulsive and brash in the heat of battle. You don't listen well to your comrades. A leader can have great plans, give orders and he will still fail if he doesn't have the ability to work with others or keep a level head on his shoulders," Itachi put it bluntly.

Sasuke looked away, holding back the growl that wanted to emit from his throat. "Hmph... you would say something like that."

"I did say something like that." Itachi picked back up his cup, sitting down in the chair across from him. "When you're ready... I promise. I will make sure you get into the top of the list for Tricell."

Sasuke tilted his head at the man sitting across from him. There was something different. He couldn't put a finger on it but Itachi always ended the conflict before anything became of it... they never got as far as actually saying he would ever admit him to the exams. And he didn't feel like he had managed to push him into saying yes. Something he attempted everytime with fail. This was surprising. Unsure of what to say, he only nodded.

"Now... there's something else I need to talk to you about."

"Hm?," Sasuke asked, staring down at the soggy breakfast food.

"Kakashi and I are leaving on a mission in two days. Your team will be without supervision for a few months," Itachi informed.

Sasuke smirked. "You can't tell me anything because it's top secret?"

Itachi chuckled, face relaxing. "Yes."

"I can't wait to do that to you," Sasuke muttered.

"However I will tell you be careful. There's a supposed spy among us, someone who could easily be one of our own," Itachi told him, face becoming seriously.

"You mean...?"

Itachi shook his head. "I really doubt that. Have you ever been suspicious of your teammates?"

When Itachi and him were younger, they spent most of their days at the orphanage because Itachi wasn't old enough to rent a house. Though he worked hard to make it through the ranks of Tricell, a highly respected man by the age of seventeen – they still wouldn't grant him housel permission and full custody of Sasuke until he was nineteen. In the end it had turned out fine because that's where he spent his days with Hidan and Naruto. Two of the few relationships he held outside of family. And he may not have grown up with Ino and Sakura, but he knew them both well enough to know they weren't capable of treason. Not that he underestimated their abilities, quite the opposite, he just thought their hearts were too soft to ever agree to it.

The point was, all five of them had grown up in Burgeon. None of them had a reason to betray their city.

Sasuke shook his head. "They've never given me a reason to be."

"Good. Now since I promised you, you must promise me something in return," Itachi changed the subject.

Sasuke leaned back in his chair, not feeling hungry anymore. "Great. I should have known you were after something."

"I have never and do not have any reason to trick you," Itachi said, eying him.

"Does your promise hold if I promise you?," Sasuke countered.

"Even if you don't promise me."

"Fine. Tell me what it is."

"While I'm gone... if anything should happen. I want you to promise me you'll stay out of it. No matter how much your help may be needed."

Sasuke's eyes met with his. "I'd ask why but something tells me I won't get an answer."

"Just a feeling," Itachi waved off.

Sasuke made a slight face. _You want me to not help if a dangerous situation arises? Because of your gut instinct. That doesn't even sound like you. _"Alright. I can do that."

"I need to get going. I'll see you at the facility later?," Itachi questioned, placing his cup in the sink and grabbing his cloak off the back of the chair.

Sasuke stood up himself. "Yeah, later." He turned his attention to the kitchen window, curtains fluttering gently in the breeze. Sitting around the house all morning didn't feel like something he wanted to do.

xxx

The next thing Sasuke knew he had on his winter jacket, walking down the streets of Burgeon. Hands toasted inside the pockets, he questioned why Itachi was so worried about how he handled himself. He was twenty three, fast reaching twenty four and it wouldn't be long until he hit thirty. The only thing really holding him back from those exams was his brother's position at the facility, if it weren't for that he'd already be on some exciting mission at this very moment enjoying himself._ He did promise he'd let it go on once he thought you were ready..._though Sasuke really couldn't trust that. Once he did something Itachi didn't like, they'd be back to square one. Sasuke was getting ready to excuse himself past a shuffling old man when he was hit from behind. Stumbling forward from the force of the impact, studying himself, he blinked craning his head to look behind him. His gaze met with blonde swinging fringe passing blue eyes like a pendulum.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun!," Ino yelled, causing the old man to shuffle faster with a grumble.

Sasuke bit back a growl. "Get off me."

"Why, huh?," Ino inquired, winking. Bright smile unfading.

"Because …," Sasuke trailed off, looking around the streets that was still mostly void of people. "You're hurting my back."

"Excuses, excuses," Ino chided, sliding off his back onto her feet. "What are you doing out here?"

"What's it look like?" Sasuke said, blinking. "Going for a walk."

"There's a number of things I can think of...," She trailed off, counting the off her fingers. "Shopping, jogging, escaping the hands of an evil tyrant, looking for your pot of gold..." Ino rattled off the list of imaginary reasons and Sasuke closed his eyes, willing her away.

When he opened them, she was still there. Feeling obligated, he opened his mouth. "What are _you _doing out here?"

"Jogging, of course," She said striking a pose. Dressed in tight purple leggings, a grey sweatshirt and tennis shoes. "Gotta keep up this lovely figure, ya know."

"Hn." Sasuke turned up his nose slightly, trying not to tell her get lost. For the last week and a half he'd been avoiding her left and right, he figured after letting her see that he couldn't dance she wouldn't be chasing him anymore. He was wrong, she had gotten about two times worse or at least it felt that way.

As he continued to continued to walk, she jogged beside him. "Why don't you jog with me? It's a great way to get the energy flowing."

"I run," Sasuke said simply.

"Then we can run," Ino suggested. "I'm not against it. Tires me out easily but it's fun."

Sasuke inwardly sighed. "I'm not in the mood."

"Don't be like that. We can make it a competition." Ino wasn't giving up.

"Maybe some other time," Sasuke said, thinking giving her a little hope would get him left alone for now.

They passed an icee stand, and she started again. "Do you wanna stop and get one?"

Sasuke's eyes looked over for a second and quickly looked ahead. "If I do... will you leave me alone?"

Ino jumped out in front of him, poking him in the chest. "What's with this again?"

"I just want to be alone. That's all," Sasuke told her honestly, closing his eyes and sighing. "I've got some things to think about."

Ino pouted, hands on her hips. "So, share your thoughts with me. I'm pretty good at giving advice."

"My thoughts have nothing to do with make-up, clothes or men," Sasuke said rather bluntly, instantly regretting it. _She's still a friend... even if she can be annoying._

Ino's mouth hung open, a look of hurt setting in. "That's what you think of me? Harsh."

Sasuke bit his tongue. Leave it to get him in trouble. "I didn't mean it like that, Ino."

"Yes, you did, you totally did," Ino stated, jumping back a little.

Sasuke wasn't in the mood to console a hurt female, not when all he wanted was some peace of mind. "I don't know what will make you believe me. But I didn't."

Ino walked past him, making him blink. The second time someone did something unexpected today, he grunted walking on ahead. Itachi and him weren't arguing, that was better than it had been in awhile but if Ino stopped talking to him – then he had really screwed up as a friend. He'd done everything the sun to send her packing but here she still was and he'd be lying if he said he didn't care for her as a friend to some extent.

"I forgive you," Ino said without a hint of hurt in her voice, holding out an apricot icee.

Sasuke took it from her, nodding. "I'm sorry." He didn't question why she herself didn't have one.

"Forgiven again," Ino smiled. "But you still gotta tell me what's going on. You've been grumpier than usual lately."

Sasuke, not really interested in the cool drink, shrugged. "It's nothing you need to bother yourself with."

"I'm making it my business to bother," Ino said, wiggling her fingers close to the surface of his face. "I wouldn't be a good teammate if I didn't try and help, ya know."

Sasuke pushed her hands away, furrowing his brows. "You'd get bored."

"You'd be surprised," Ino countered.

Sasuke grunted. "I'll tell you, but not around here."

They found themselves sitting on a park bench looking out over a river, the morning sun finally peaked over the city buildings. Reflecting off the water in a dazzling light. Between choosing his words carefully and trying not to sound like a baby complaining about his older brother, it took Sasuke some time to explain the situation but Ino waited patiently, listening intently to every word. That had made him more uncomfortable than telling her anything.

Ino sipped from the icee, looking thoughtful as she leaned forward, feet dangling a few inches off the ground. "Mm... he sounds like... no wait... you don't think he trusts you."

"That's an understatement."

"Yeah... but from the way you've explained how Itachi acts. You might not believe it but... he's just really worried about you. And maybe... the decisions you make in life."

Sasuke's arms draped over the back of the bench, looking heavenward. "Heh. If that's the case... then he needs to trust me more." _I'm not going to run head first into death... that's the last thing I want to do in life._

"That too. But maybe... did you ever think he's afraid of losing you?," Ino asked gently, turning to look at him, straw in her mouth.

Sasuke had to admit. He didn't look at it that way... "I don't see any reason he should be."

"He might. You guys have only each other … right?," Ino questioned.

Sasuke turned his face forward, eyebrows furrowing. "You could say that."

Ino nodded. "Then it would make sense. I mean I don't know... you … don't talk about yourself much. So, I don't know about your life... so I can't say anything for sure...," Ino trailed off, swinging her legs idly.

Sasuke blinked, turning his eyes on her. "You're asking me about …?"

"I was just wondering... why is it he's the only family you have?" Ino closed one eye, looking hopeful.

Sasuke gave a small sigh and shrugged. "Mom and Dad died when were young."

"No! I mean... how did you lose them?"

"You're really pushing it," Sasuke warned, closing his eyes.

"I can't help that I'm naturally curious. Besides, it's only us Sasuke," Ino said smiling, holding out the apricot drink. "I won't tell anyone."

Sasuke opened them to look at her but his eyes fell away at the sight of her smile. "Hmph... how can I be sure? Don't you and Sakura talk about everything?"

Ino tilted her head, pushing the drink out a bit more in his direction. "Well, yeah... but there's some things you can't even tell your friends. So, maybe not everything."

"If you believe that then why are you pushing me to tell _you _anything?," Sasuke asked rhetorically, smirking.

Ino frowned, sighing a little. "You're soooo... friggin' difficult... How about this? I'll tell you how I lost my mom if you tell me how you lost your parents."

Sasuke turned his eyes upward. "Something tells me you won't leave me alone until I do."

"Damn skippy." Ino's face lit up.

"Fine. Go on."

"Okay... so when I was about five. I really really wanted a sister or brother. I didn't have anyone to play with, you know? There wasn't a another kid in my neighborhood until I was about seven. So, I kept asking my mom to make one for me. It turns out her and my dad got busy... and walla. There was another one on the way... only...," Ino trailed off, a melancholy smile pulling at her lips. "This pregnancy had been really difficult. Have you ever heard of high blood pressure making things dangerous when your pregnant?"

"I'm not a woman, so I wouldn't know," Sasuke muttered, avoiding her eyes.

"Well, my mom always had high blood pressure. The doctor was amazed when she got pregnant with me and went through nine months with very little complication. It was lucky, but he warned her not to do it again...," Ino paused, biting her lip. "You can guess what happened."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in her direction. "I really can't guess."

"She and my sister died during birth. Bled right out. I didn't stop blaming myself for years." Ino admitted, then finished. "And that's something I haven't told Sakura at all. She knows how she died, but not in the context of how it happened."

Sasuke shook his head. "That's... really... stupid. It's not like you had a hand in it."

Ino blinked. "But I did... I kept bugging her, almost everyday and she did it for my sake."

Sasuke quirked a brow. "So, you're saying... you went in there, cut your mother open and watched her bleed?"

Ino frowned. "Hey! I said I blamed myself. Past tense. I realized how stupid it was."

"Right."

"This is an attempt to avoid your turn isn't?"

_Not exactly... _Sasuke thought, ignoring the feeling in his chest. "No... I'm going to tell you. Give me that." He reached out, taking the icee from her hand and took a drink.

Ino stared in a look of amazement. "You better share. That tastes great."

Sasuke continued drinking. "It does. You'll be lucky if you get it back."

"I have ways of getting what I want. So don't be so smug, Sasuke," Ino warned, snapping her fingers. "Now... spill."

Sasuke took a deep breath, the truth was he really didn't feel like sharing but a promise was a promise. He didn't want to go back on his word. "About fifteen years ago my mom and dad were part of Tricell. They were considered the elite of the elite, nothing ever took them down but when I was about eight they went away on a mission that would take at least a year to complete. Itachi and I were to stay with family friends but as it turned out they had a long standing vendetta against my parents and the rest of the family. They had intentions of killing both Itachi and I at the same time that my parents were being brutally murdered by those they called their comrades."

Ino blinked. "How come?"

"Because my Father's mother married his father. Their family line had been inbred for years, we didn't even know they were our family," Sasuke explained, handing the icee back to her. "They wanted to end the dirty blood with us."

Ino shuddered. "But that's... crazy. Families like that still exist?"

Sasuke shrugged, feeling kind of hollow. "heh. It's hush hush in society now but very few still do."

Ino made a disgusted face. "But killing you and your family because of dirty blood..."

"It is what it is, we were the shame they had to get rid of," Sasuke stated.

"Then I totally understand what Itachi's so worried about. That someone will use you to finish the job," Ino said confidently.

"They can't...," Sasuke trailed off. "Itachi has a written agreement with the city minister. That if any of them come after us again... he is without hesitation allowed to kill and not to serve a single prison sentence or lose his own life. They wouldn't be stupid enough to try."

Ino shrugged. "It sounds like something he still has to worry about, you're not part of that agreement."

"It shouldn't stop him from trusting my own judgment," Sasuke countered.

Ino sighed. "Difficult _and _Blind. I bet you don't know how Itachi looks at you when you're not looking."

Sasuke arched his brow. "Hm?"

"He looks at you like your his proudest accomplishment. He's not just your brother... he's your parent too. He raised you, right?"

Sasuke rejected the urge to bite his lip, mouth off and laugh all at the same time. _Poor choice of words..._ "... Maybe that's the problem."

Ino cringed. "Just try to understand where Itachi is coming from. I respect the guy, he's got skill and he usually knows what he's talking about... when he actually talks. Give him time."

Sasuke sighed, scathing the ground with his sneaker. "Easier said than done."

Ino smiled, throwing herself against his side. "You'll get what you want sooner than expected I bet... but, I'm so not ready for you to leave the team because he's right. You'd pass with flying colors."

Sasuke arched back from her touch, nearly recoiling but when he realized she had no intention of budging; he shifted uncomfortably and attempted to stay as still as possible. "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

From below his arm, he heard slurping. "Want the rest of this? Because if not. I'm finishing it off."

Sasuke pursed his lips. "I think I deserve the last drink since you're invading my personal space."

Ino giggled, shoving it in his face as she sing-songed. "You can have it as long I get toooo!"

Sasuke grumbled, snatching it from her with a glum look on his face. _I'm difficult and blind. You're persistent and dense. What else do I need to do to get you off my back? _She only snuggled deeper.

xxx

Allegro was a city that looked like an old style village; houses made of wood and stone with strong grass and straw roofs, while most of the world built magnificent cities, they went back to the old ways - saving time, money and material that was put to better use for it's gathering power. There were people of all kinds here, though all of them came from those exact surrounding cities with a different future in mind. One that didn't dictate fighting and striving to survive as a means to live. This way of thinking came from the city's leader, Lord Orochimaru, who left his own city many years ago. A smooth talker who grew tired of the life he had been living and wanted to rule over those who agreed with them – those had been plenty enough. And some of those people were currently hanging out at the Tusk Pub after a mineral mission done right.

This pub was never crowded this early in the afternoon, but there were quite a few people being loud and downright rude to the rather good looking waitresses. Anko sat high on the bartop, legs crossed, between Kimimaro and Kidomaru who sat on stools. "This place is so boring. They need to get a stereo in here to liven it up."

"You know things like that need to be approved first. Speak with Lord Orochimaru about it," Kimimaro said, drinking a clear white substance.

"But it's just a stereo. How the hell are we Allegro if our dinky little pub doesn't even have a stereo?," Anko sighed, swinging her crossed leg back and forth in a frigid state.

"I'd ask him if I didn't think he'd kill me for questioning his methods," Kidomaru snorted, moving around in his chair so his back was to the bar and he could watch the room.

"The bartender needs to ask anyway," Anko said, leaning back as the tender walked past. "Why don't you do that, old man?"

"I put my request in last week but it's more difficult than it sounds, we don't have access to music that can be remastered," the bartender explained, stirring something with a red straw and passing it down to a woman at the end of the bar.

Anko smirked. "If you requested. You shall receive. We finally got approved for trade with Burgeon."

"Oh good... it's been getting boring around here," the bartender said, looking relieved. "Too many fights get started in this place because of lack of entertainment."

"We'll finally have movies and music, man that would really hit the spot," Anko sighed, smiling.

"That's the only thing that sucks about Allegro," Kidomaru said. "And sucks without Tatuya around, her flute playing could sooth a tiger's raging soul."

Anko nodded. "She should be back any day now. A year without her has been driving me crazy. There's not much to do without another girl around to cause some trouble."

Kimimaro looked around the bar, giving Anko an inquisitive look. "I see plenty here to choose from."

Anko rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a douche, Kimi. Half the girls in this room think the meaning of fun is hopping on someone's dick before dinner."

Kimimaro sighed, giving her a disapproving look. "Your idea of clean language is running it through mud."

"It's not as bad as Tats," Kidomaru pointed out. "And don't knock them down. That's how _I_ get some before dinner."

"You should be scolding his habits instead," Anko said, leaning forward to pinch Kimimaro's cheek with a wink.

Kimimaro flinched, reaching up to smack her hand away. "I'd advise you not to do that again. It's rude."

"A little pain never hurt anyone," Anko chided him just as the door to the pub swung open.

"Speak of the devil herself," Kidomaru said sitting up.

"Orochimaru said you fuckers were over here lazing about like a bunch of slugs," the red-haired flute player walked in. Looking happy to be back. "Shouldn't you be out working?"

"We finished this morning," Anko said, not moving from her spot. "When did you get back?"

"Yesterday but I was so hella tired I couldn't be bothered to find you assholes," Tatuya admitted, waving her hand about as she took a seat next to Kid.

"How was it?," Kidomaru asked, grinning.

"The most boring year I ever spent kissing people's asses. Remind me to say no when I'm asked to infiltrate again," Tatuya informed, swinging around to the front of the bar. "Do you know hard it is not to cuss? Playing miss sweet thing."

"For you? I imagine it's like driving a golf cart through hell," Anko laughed, feeling like the day just got better. "Anything juicy to tell us?"

"You know I can't fucking tell you anything," Tatuya mouthed, waving down the bartender. "Cherry wine cooler."

"Tell me you just didn't say that. I'm bored, I need to hear something exciting," Anko partly whined, her fidgeting leg stopped. "Besides... you know Orochimaru will tell me everything later, and then I'll tell you guys."

"The only thing I can tell you is that everything went down without a hitch," Tatuya explained. "Trade will begin in a few weeks time. Then we're heading out to motherfuckin' Mist. That'll be a walk in the park. Momomichi won't make things easy."

Anko smiled. "Orochi really is the biggest snake that ever lived."

"All he does is for the good of his people. I'd prefer you not talk about him like that," Kimimaro chimed in, looking at Anko deadpan.

"Whadd'ya mean? That's what I like about him. He's too smart for his own good," Anko confided. "He could have did everything without going through all this but it raises the chances of our plans following through perfectly. Someone was bound to notice if we just walked right in and executed it."

"She's fucking right. It was a royal pain in the ass, but everything will work out in the end," Tatuya spoke up.

"That's Hoyle and Burgeon down for the count," Kidomaru said, getting off his stool. "I'm going to head out. Catch some shut eye before tonight."

"Don't be late, the last time he was very cross with all of us because of that," Kimimaro warned, giving him a pointed look.

"I won't be. I've got my own personal alarm clock now...," Kidomaru told them, walking toward the swinging doors.

"Alarm clock?," Anko asked.

"Bet it's a fucking slut," Tatuya said, turning to look at him.

"No, it's a fucking cat. Thing always wakes me up after a few hours," Kidomaru explained.

"Sounds like codeword for slut," Tatuya shot back at him.

"Do I detect some jealousy, Tat?"

"In your goddamn dreams. I'm sure," Tatuya smirked, tilting her head.

"Heh. Right, I'll see you guys later." He waved walking out of the bar.

"I think you are jealous," Anko teased. "Of the cat that is."

"Fuck, you're all delusional," Tatuya spat at Anko. "Stop talking that shit and let's go get into something."

"I hear Ichiro misses our card games like the sun misses the moon," Anko said, smiling.

"Then what the hell are we doing sitting around here for?" Tatuya stood up.

"Kimi. You're more than welcome to join," Anko said, sliding off the bar top.

"I'll pass. There's some things I need to do before tonight as well," he answered, shaking his head.

"Suit yourself. You don't know what you're missing."

"I think I can judge that I'm not missing much."

Anko patted him on the back, smiling. "Mmkay."

He pushed her hand away in calm anger. "I won't ask politely again."

"You're too easy to tease." Anko laughed, leaving with Tatuya in tow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** |sighs dreamily| if only I owned Naruto. The things I would do to that manga.

xxx

Shoes thudded against the floor as hands clashed together in fierce combat. The training grounds were a private affair for the small group of friends, they managed to snag Tuesday evenings without much of a fuss even though another team had fought hard for it. The wooden floor was covered in the trademark Senju symbol, shining brightly against harsh light. Sakura flipped back onto her feet with a soft thwack resounding through out the room as she took a deep breath, running back after Ino with a hard left hook to her shoulder. The blond cried out managing to dodge the blow and brought up her knee to collide with Sakura's stomach. "You are so easy to figure out," Sakura accused, easily side-stepping the knee and open back handed Ino across the cheek with a smirk. She rushed back several steps, making some distance between them.

"That's only because you are," Ino shot back, running at her with full force as she did a handstand. Acrobatically positioning her legs to swing outward, grabbing Sakura by the neck with her ankles who was caught by surprise and suddenly thrown to the ground with a hard thud.

Sakura held her arm, cringing at the pain that shot through. "That really hurt!"

"You didn't know I could do that," Ino said, striking a confident post. "Not bad, huh?"

_You didn't have to go hog wild on me!_ Sakura nodded, sitting up as she cradled her arm. "You're going to have to teach me that. I need some surprising moves in my arsenal."

"Special trade secret from my dad but I'll teach you at the cost of those hair clips I gave you two months ago," Ino offered, setting down on the floor, catching her breath.

"No way, they've become my cleaning buddies," Sakura said, shaking her head defiantly. "Anything else?"

"Mmm... nothing that I can think of," Ino mauled over the offer.

Sakura scanned the area, eyes landing on Naruto and Sasuke vs. Hidan and Sai. While the girls took themselves seriously in ensuring they stayed in top health, the male comrades of their team took doing it with vigor. "Think they'll stop?"

"Nope! Don't see that happening for another half hour or so."

They watched as the four nearly beat the crap out of each like their lives depended on it, Naruto who took to their android like a punching bag was thrown across the room against a wall from a single throw from it. When it didn't look like he was getting up, Sakura's eyes widened in concern. "They really do take it too seriously."

She stood up, walking over to the blond and kneeled down beside him. His chin touching his chest. "Naruto?"

There was no response.

She reached out, shaking him. "Naruto!"

Again, no response.

"You better not be playing with me, Naruto Uzumaki," Sakura nearly shouted, shaking him harder with a look of determination. By this time everyone had gathered around, save the android who stood in the background, watching the scene unfold blankly.

"Naruto, stop messing around," Sasuke said, holding his blade in hand at his side. "I know you're faking."

"He better not be...," Sakura's eyes narrowed, letting her hands drop when she saw a sneaky smile curling at his lips. "Oh, you've so had it!"

"Haha! I couldn't resist," Naruto grinned, rolling out of the way of a Sakura punch that was liable to cause injury.

"That wasn't funny, I really thought you were hurt," Sakura scolded, managing to punch him in the shoulder from her current reach.

Hidan chuckled. "I knew the damn droid didn't throw him that hard."

"Hey, it threw me clear across the room! I was kinda freaking out," Naruto exclaimed, rubbing his shoulder as he stood up. "Why's he here? I thought the grounds were ours until seven..."

Sakura craned her head around to see Shikamaru Nara standing with Ino at the end of the room. Both in deep conversation. "I don't know. To invite us to his wedding...?"

"I doubt that, it should have happened already," Naruto said, scratching his head. "Which I forgot to tell you... we were invited."

Sakura sighed. "You would forget something like that. He probably thinks we don't care now."

"Shikamaru wouldn't worry about something like that, he probably knows Naruto would forget," Hidan said, shaking his head.

"I'm going to see what's up." Sakura jogged back over to the two.

"Yeah... it's not … just after it happened. It was sudden," Shikamaru said, looking deflated in a way Sakura had never seen on him before.

"What's going on?," Sakura questioned, frowning.

Ino looked at her, frowning herself. "He says his newly blushing bride was deported this morning."

"Deported? But I thought our laws didn't have anything against immigration," Sakura said, looking at Shikamaru.

"That all changed last week. The minister put stricter laws in place along with the I.D changes, anyone not a permanent resident has been deported out of the city. It'll take more than a month to get resident access," Shikamaru explained, rubbing the back of his head. "It's a drag but it has to be done."

"Anyone now can't be here more than a day apparently," Ino informed, crossing her arms. "I'm sorry about your wife, Shika."

"It's okay. I plan on pulling some strings to get her back... but the way it looks. It might not be soon. We just got married a couple days ago too...," he sighed, kicking the ground idly with the front of his shoe.

"I'm sorry too. But why are you in the training grounds now?," Sakura questioned.

"Oh that... Kakashi Hatake and Itachi Uchiha wanted me to let you guys know they had to head out and didn't have time to say goodbye," Shikamaru informed the two, placing his hands in his pockets.

"So soon? I thought it'd be more like a week from now," Sakura sighed. It wasn't that she didn't want her superiors to leave but it would also be odd not having the two around. At least now they could see how well they could do without needing to make reports everyday on what they brought in except to turn in their mineral weight stubs to the pay center.

"I'm just the messenger," Shikamaru told her, shrugging.

"Looks like we get to slack off and party like no tomorrow," Ino said, smiling.

"We do that and there will be no more money," Sakura chastised the blond.

"By the way... if you haven't gotten your I.D's stamped. Do it soon, anyone not complying with the new laws might get written up for deportation too... even if you don't have another place to head to. Anyway, I've got papers to fill out and people to talk to," Shikamaru said, looking toward the ceiling. "Later."

"I hope everything works out, if you ever need anything come find us," Ino called after him as he headed out the door.

Sakura didn't feel there was anything to worry about, Kakashi made sure the five got in line and stamped even though it took nearly six hours. "Yeah, don't hesitate!" Sakura called a second after as the door shut behind him.

"They're deporting people now?," Sakura asked rhetorically. _I wonder if this has anything to do with... _

"I suppose so, kinda sad given Shikamaru's situation. Hope the poor guy gets her back," Ino said, a look of concern on her face as she chewed on her finger.

"Oh Kami, I know that look," Sakura said, taking a step back from Ino.

"What look?," Ino looked up, stopping mid bite.

"You're brainstorming on how to help him. Stop that!," Sakura chided her, shaking her head.

"What? No... okay maybe a little! I hate to see love like that go to waste because of some stupid new rule," Ino admitted, looking down at her now chewed on finger nail and freaked out. "Now I've gotta put on a fake nail until it grows out."

Naruto and the others came up behind them. "What was that about?"

Sakura explained both plights.

"What no goodbye?," Naruto pouted. "But hey... I guess in a weird way we're parent free."

"I was just telling Sakura about the unsupervised parties," Ino grinned.

"Oh, they're not that bad," Sakura said, rolling their eyes. "Infact quite docile. It's not like they tell what to do with our lives."

Sasuke gave a look behind Sakura, narrowing his eyes. "We should turn in for the night. Everyone's tired."

"What's a little more training gonna hurt?," Naruto asked.

"No, I agree. I'm tired," Sakura confirmed, rotating her arm in a stretch. "That was a good session, Ino."

"I kicked your butt fair and square," Ino said, smiling smugly.

"Only because you threw out some crazy move at the last second," Sakura pointed out, not giving her the satisfaction.

"I'll stick around until the times up, little buddy," Hidan offered, holding up a hand.

"Alright! I gotta burn off this energy or I'll never sleep." Naruto and Hidan moved off from the group.

"You two wanna come to my house and watch movies?," Ino asked, directing her question at Sasuke and Sakura. "I just bought some that look really good."

Sasuke shook his head. "I've got things to do."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Of course. Sakura?"

"I've got an android to take back to Professor Yakushi," Sakura said, looking back at it, who still stood there like the world had stopped moving.

Ino sighed. "Looks like movie and popcorn night with my dad."

"But I'll stop over when I'm done." Sakura smiled.

"Okay! I won't start them till you get there," Ino said excitedly, turning to Sasuke. "Even if you don't want to watch movies with us. I'm still making you walk with me."

Sasuke grunted, avoiding her eyes. "I really have things to do."

"And since you turned in your report for today. Those things to do are probably waiting at home which is after you walk past my house."

Sasuke sighed, turning away as he began walking.

"It's not like I'm diseased!," Ino called after him. "Have you met anyone more … oooh."

Sakura tilted her head, watching the two curiously. "He still ignoring you?"

Ino smacked her forehead. "It's hot and cold like breakfast cereal."

Sakura laughed. "I don't know why you're so adamant about going after him. He'll never budge."

Ino smiled, placing her arms behind her head. "I don't know about all that... I think he'll budge a pinch then landslide right into my arms."

"You are the biggest dreamer, I have _ever_ met," Sakura halfheartedly scolded her. "Anyway, I should get going too. Android to report in."

"Some dreams become reality, baby," Ino stated. "But okay, I'll see you in a bit. You better not back out."

"I'm still avoiding unpacking until I can get Naruto over at my house, trust me, I won't forget." Sakura left, taking Sai with her.

xxx

It never talked when they walked down to the labs, it was silent and not an awkward kind because Sakura respected the fact that instead of a human being it had been turned into a well oiled machine that only talked about the things it needed to talk about. Daily life was not a part of it's vocabulary but she didn't understand why she wasn't surprised when it finally did speak up.

"Did I hurt Mr. Uzumaki?," Sai questioned, his tone emotionless as ever.

Sakura shook her head. "No, you didn't. He was playing around."

"Playing around?"

"Um... doing something false in order to trick one for a laugh?," Sakura explained, wanting to laugh herself. She really didn't know how else to describe it to him.

"I see."

Sakura let the conversation end there._ That was random... _she thought, staring at the android out of the corner of her eye. Nothing had changed, it still walked, talked and looked the same. Maybe the programming needed looked at by Professor Yakushi?_ It's not that big a deal. It wasn't like he said he wanted to hug Naruto and tell him he was sorry. Still... maybe you should tell the professor. It might be something he needs to hear about. But wouldn't telling him... no no, it's a thing that deserves some respect but it needs maintenance. _She couldn't help it, the longer she worked with society's second best asset the more she saw humanity in them. But she figured it was a syndrome, the more you spend time with inanimate objects the more you become attached to the idea of them. In a round about way it has life, but that life is artificial. Like a man who cares for his beloved car, that could never acknowledge that caring even though it runs and tells you when it needs refueled.

"Miss Haruno," a voice broke through her thoughts.

Sakura snapped back from her worrying mind, coming face to face with Kabuto. "I'm sorry. What?"

Kabuto arched a brow. "You spaced out."

"Oh...," Sakura trailed off. "I brought back Sai."

"I know, he's already inside. Thank you," Kabuto smiled.

"You're welcome... and there's something else," She paused, looking around him to see the android already set up on the table. "Usually he never says anything on the way down here but today he showed concern for hurting Naruto when they were sparring. Is that something you need to know?"

Kabuto's face darkened. "Did he do it out of concern or programming?"

"Uh... how can you tell?," Sakura blinked, it seemed like concern but...

"I'll say he was concerned. If he asks right away then it's programming, if he asks later... it means he was thinking things through before saying anything," Kabuto admitted, looking back at Sai from the doorway. "This is never good. I'll need to repair it right away."

Sakura felt concern coming over herself. "Why is it so bad?"

"The memory inhibitor might be damaged or failing. He'll need a new one if it can't be fixed...," he explained, shaking his head. "Memory can cut like a knife for one technically no longer human."

"Oh. That makes sense," Sakura said, looking down at the floor. "Has it happened before?"

"Not that I'm aware of. No matter which city you go to, if they have androids then they ensure they won't have anything crippling left in them mentally," Kabuto said, turning away from her. "I'd hate to find out what could happen."

Sakura nodded. "It doesn't seem like it would be pleasant, professor."

"No, it wouldn't be," Kabuto paused. "I need to fix this. Oh, and remember tomorrow evening. You have another class with me.

"I'll be there," Sakura waved, leaving Kabuto to his business.

xxx

She never did get that chance to watch movies with Ino, soon as she walked in the door she received a phone call from a distressed mother who really needed her. Her Uncle had a heart attack while driving and crashed his car, he died at the hospital. She didn't know how to feel about it, though she had felt faint - she found a chair before she fell to her knees and consoled a sobbing mother that didn't seem to stop crying for hours even though it had only been twenty long minutes. The last death in the family had been her father almost four years ago, that was the only funeral she cried so hard at she had to leave once her mother decided to spend some time with others. She spent the rest of the day making collages, and building a small bird house out back in memory of him. She never wanted to cry again like that again. What got to Sakura the most was how surprising death was, not the sadness that mortality brings and the people it takes away from you but how people die everyday, and still you can't wrap your mind around the fact that someone won't be there anymore. You can stare at an unmoving body long and hard but they're not going to get back up. Yet somehow... you really expect that any moment they just might.

She spent the rest of the night making plans with her mother to spend sometime together, the rest of the morning had been sitting on the phone with her aunt who was even more devastated than her mother. Needless to say, Sakura hadn't gotten any sleep. She reached up with a free hand rubbing at her tired eyes empathized by dark circles, holding a floodlight above the hole Ino and Sai were currently deep down in. Sasuke and Naruto held tight onto bungee like ropes tied around their waists, holding the two up. She bent down, flashing the light a little lower. "Find anything yet?"

"No."

"My sensors indicate that the mineral is much lower than this," Sai's voice flowed up to them.

"Any lower and we'll be in the earth's core," Ino exaggerated, wiping sweat off her chin. The visor against her right eye glowed red as she reached up to flick a switch.

"Do not stress yourself. It will only take myself," Sai said, looking up at Sasuke. "Lower me, please."

"It wouldn't mean anything for me to be a faction member if I didn't help." Ino reached up to hold onto the rope.

"Ready?" Sasuke looked over at Naruto, who nodded. "One... two... three!" They dropped lower into the rocky hole. Ino giving a small sound of fear as they stopped.

There was a long moment of silence, both searching the rock using their individual methods. Black oil leaked from Sai's fingertips as it slid into the crevices of the rocks like a wiggling worm and a moment later the oil came back to rest in his hands. He stared at it as if reading a secret language, then it disappeared into his fingers where it came. "There is nothing here."

Ino's hands pressed down to 'search' for something within, a look of concentration on her face. "I think it's here."

"Switch sides," Sasuke commanded.

Ino and Sai looped around one another, trading places. Sai's fist sprung forward punching a hole directly through the rocky wall, the remainder crumbled down the hole, knocking against the wall till it couldn't anymore. "She is correct. There is mineral... twenty feet horizontally, thirty feet vertically. There will be enough for three trips."

"Jackpot, baby!," Naruto exclaimed, pumping his fist.

"Sakura. Get Hidan, we need the extractor," Sasuke told her, shifting his head toward the entrance without looking at her.

Sakura put down the floodlight, aiming it at the darkened area as the two men began pulling them up. "Aye, Aye, Captain." Sakura playfully saluted, Sasuke quirking an eyebrow at the action but lost interest once she left the cave.

A few moments later she was behind Hidan, who kept guard outside. "Captain Sasuke needs you."

Hidan chuckled. "Captain? Let him dream. We're a team of equals."

"Okay, I'll do that but when someone like Itachi bursts that bubble, don't let him call me a horrible friend for not telling him the truth," Sakura smiled. "But really, we found a good amount. You need to get in there."

"No problem," Hidan said, moving to the extractor and hopping inside. Starting it up a roar as he moved toward the cave entrance, there came a sound from within that shook the earth.

Sakura stumbled forward, looking back in surprise. The ground continued to shake as she held onto sharp rock that pointed upward like a sickle. _What the heck...? _She thought, using it to keep herself upright as the ground shook harder. Turning to look at Hidan dumbfounded.

Hidan yelled over the roar of the engine. "What the hell's going on?"

Sakura shook her head. "I have no clue. Everything was fine a minute ago."

Hidan stopped the machine, hopping out and running toward her just as rocks began falling down from the cave ceiling. "Shit. How far are in are they?"

Sakura stepped back quickly, staring inside the crumbling darkness. "I... it took about ten minutes for me to get back out here."

"Shit, shit, shit," Hidan mumbled, inching his way toward the entrance as more rock came crumbling down."I hope they're coming out."

Sakura reacted just as strongly, crying out as she attempted to run inside. "We have to get in there!" but Hidan reached out, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her back.

"Are you fucking crazy? That's suicide!," Hidan said, keeping her still as she struggled. "They're smart enough to run, we'll see them in a second."

Sakura looked back at him in anger, pushing him away. "You have no clue what's going on in there. They could already be trapped at this point."

"They're probably already on their way," Hidan reassured, moving back from her. "But there goes payday."

Sakura looked deadpan at him. "I don't care abo-," she was cut off when the ground shook so hard, both of them were thrown backward from the sudden blast of rocks that came falling down at the entrance, quickly blocking it off.

The ground slowly stopped shaking with a tremor here and there, as both got steadily to their feet looking at the blockage with a awe and horror. Sakura walked to the newly formed wall, peering inside the cracks as she attempted in her haste to pull a boulder out with no avail. "It's sealed shut!"

Hidan, who's mouth was gaped open shook his head. "That's seriously no good."

"Stop looking like a fish out water and help me!," Sakura scolded him, resisting the urge to hit him upside his head. Hidan moved forward as both attempted pulling out rocks, however not him with his amplified strength could do it. They both took a step back as Sakura shook her head. "No... no way. There's no way they're stuck in there."

"This is gonna be a bitch to get through, if we use the extractor it could cause another cave in. We need to head back, get Kakashi and... oh shit," Hidan said, dusting off his hands as something dawned on his face.

"Yeah. They'll be gone for awhile," Sakura fell back against the rock wall.

"Forgot all about that...," Hidan trailed off.

Sakura turned back to the wall pounding on it with everything she had. "Can anyone hear me?" They were met with a deafening quiet that she didn't care for. But when sound finally came, it was like a wave of relief washing over her.

"We're here!" The voice of Ino called out. "Stop hitting the rocks, you're only hurting yourself and that's not going to help."

Trust Ino to tease her at a time like this.

"What happened?," Sakura asked.

"When Sai punched a hole in the wall, it must have triggered something," Naruto's voice came through the barrier.

"Is everyone accounted for?"

"Yeah, but the android got hurt pretty bad," Ino confirmed.

Sakura nodded, even though they couldn't see it. "... Hidan and I will find a way to get you out of there. Is anything safe enough to take shelter with?"

"Sakura. Stop worrying and find us a way out," Sasuke's voice called over. "I'll make sure everyone's taken care of."

"Okay, we'll figure something out. Just make sure you get somewhere safe until we do, and don't do anything stupid."

"Go! I don't wanna be stuck in here all day," Ino called back her voice getting distant.

Sakura turned to Hidan. "Someone else could help. Shikamaru maybe?... he graduated top of the class."

Hidan shrugged. "I don't know about that, dude seems pretty busy but whatever it is we do. We better do it quick."

Sakura had to agree. It wasn't like they'd run out of air anytime soon but who knew how stable this cave was.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note:** I hated the way I started this one and the way it ended... then I realized, it was fun to write. So who cares.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto then everyone that died would be alive.

xxx

Hinata kept her head out the window, watching the desert wildlife in action. A vulture was easily overpowered by the snake it planned to defeat and she smiled despite the harshness of their food chain. "Look Sasori." She said pointing out the window.

Sasori peered over to her side, shrugging. "It won't be tortured long enough for it to be anything special. That type of snake kills it's prey instantly."

"That's the beauty of it," Deidara said from beside him. "Death coming at you so suddenly. It's amazing."

"There's nothing beautiful about it, it just falls over and dies from the poison. It won't even feel the affects of paralysis once it makes it's way entirely through the system," Sasori argued, staring ahead.

"Hmm. Anything lasting for more than a few seconds is boring. Who's right, Hinata?"

"I-I...um... I think... you're both right," Hinata stated, nervously looking away from the small argument. If it went any further, it was best if everyone else got out of the car and ducked for cover.

"Both of us? Please, only one of us can be and that's me," Deidara said confidently.

"Yes, bo-both of you... beauty can be either one like... when clouds form to become magnificent shapes but they're gone in a few minutes," she explained. "But also when it rains from those clouds, leaving a lasting impression on the earth. That vulture's bones will be spit back up and left there won't it? It's death remains evident even if it was instant."

Both looked at her, then shook their heads. "No, that's not it at all. It must remain intact when someone comes upon it, withering in agony. Dead wildlife is not entertaining - I wouldn't give it a second glance."

"The best thing to remember is you'd never know what was there at all. Life and death should lead you to ponder what could have been and what might have been. It's pointless to have evidence, hmm?"

Hinata blinked, sliding close to the door. No matter what anyone said they'd go on until one of them grew tired of their needless words. They continued to bicker until Konan interrupted them. "It looks like we have company."

Hinata looked through the windshield to see a pink haired girl and a tall man standing beside an older extractor model in the distance. "Isn't that...?"

Sasori smiled. "Ah, this must be our next time."

"The blade wielding brat isn't with them, hmm..." Deidara pointed out, disappointed. "but you're not getting all the fun, my man. I'll take pinky and you take your old opponent."

"Hmph. Don't tell me what to do," Sasori waved his hand.

"I don't think we should stop, their group is likely already inside," Konan changed her mind.

"Don't be such a downer, Konan. We've been searching out here for at least six hours now with nothing to show for it. Besides... they look a little worse for wear," Deidara said, tilting his head.

"They also had no whims about attempting to fight us for it last time." Sasori tapped the doll on his shoulder. "I say we return

the favor."

Konan didn't say anything, instead she came to a stop. The two not so far away now, turned to look at their sleek black car. Hinata stepped out of the car first, covering her mouth absentmindedly. She wanted to ask what was wrong, they both looked like wild cats ready to protect their territory. There was something off, she had a feeling it had nothing to do with what they were looking for. Bracing herself she walked forward, not wanting to miss the chance to do so before Deidara and Sasori stirred up a little trouble. "Excuse... excuse me. But have you al-already claimed this area?"

The pink-haired woman looked at her suspiciously. "Yes, we have. You're that Hoyle group we ran into last time."

Hinata nodded. "Ye-yes... I, I... you see." She trailed off, biting at her lip.

Hidan narrowed his eyes at Deidara and Sasori who excited the vehicle coming to stand beside Hinata. "I'd love to fight but now isn't the time."

Deidara chuckled. "Cutting us off so soon, hmm? We were really looking forward to playing with you two."

"Tch, unfortunately," Hidan said, looking away. "You won't be able to get in the cave, anyway."

"Why not?," Konan inquired.

Sakura jerked flicked her thumb toward the blocked off entrance. "Our friends are stuck inside. There was a cave in so it'd be pointless to fight us for anything," the woman explained, standing her ground. "Just leave us be."

"I see. That's terrible news...," Konan murmured, finally noticing the entrance. "They're right we should get going."

Hinata's concern won out over her nervousness. "I'm sorry. Did you say... they're stuck?"

"Yeah, stuck behind that barrier," the woman said, still not looking as if she would trust them. That was to be expected.

"Is there anyway we could help?," Hinata asked, avoiding eye contact.

"Hinata," Sasori warned, but she didn't look at him.

"Why would you want to do that?," Hidan moved forward, but not enough to be within touching distance.

"Leverage. If we help you... and the cave is good enough to explore, we take whatever you found in exchange for the lives of your friends," Hinata explained quickly, knowing Konan might not approve of this.

"Okay," the woman accepted without hesitation.

"Are you mad? These guys might not even keep with that kinda deal, they'd probably kill us after they got what they wanted," Hidan said turning to her.

Sasori scoffed. "Much as we love a good fight, don't take us for lunatics."

"Tch. Lunacy is subjective, and that's what you two act like," Hidan shot back.

Deidara cocked a brow, scowling at Hidan. "I'm not fond of doing this without a round or two, but she's struck a good bargain. Konan?"

Konan stopped, looking at her watch. "It wouldn't hurt."

Hinata inwardly sighed with relief. "Thank you."

xxx

"Before we begin, how much mineral did you find?," Konan inquired.

"Our droid said there was enough for three loads after it punched a hole in the wall," Sakura explained. "It was the reason for the cave in."

"How unlucky," Deidara spoke, staring at the wall in awe. "You really found all that mineral and this happened? Your droid must be powerful."

"I guess so," Sakura answered. "Is there anything you can do?"

"Neji and I will find a weak point. If we can do that... we should be able to crumble this wall," Hinata explained, her face changing as if someone was pulling it tight. Small lines flowed across. "Then Deidara should be able to set an explosive. It'll be safer than having one of us take it out."

Hidan nodded. "I'm about as powerful as our droid.. but I wouldn't trust thrusting my hand through that."

"Okay, Neji," Hinata commanded softly next to him, both touching the wall with their palms flat. Moments passed before Hinata sighed. "This can't be impossible. Give me a boost, please."

Neji kneeled down and she jumped on his back expertly, catapulting off and grabbing a protruding ledge that she easily hung from. "Okay... this won't take long. I should think it'll be weakest up here. Everything below has been condensed."

"Be careful," Sasori said, walking underneath her. "The last thing I want is for you to end up on your father's operating table."

"I'll be fine," Hinata waved off, smiling. Her hands searched the rock wall, until she found what she was looking for. A deep crack to the upper left that she could peer into. It was big enough to fit her hand through. "I found something. Deidara?"

"I'm on it," Deidara called up, using Neji to catapult himself into the air, somersaulting until he found a rock opposite of her. "Everyone back twenty feet away."

Hinata nodded, jumping down as she landed next to Sasori. Everyone then proceeded to run the advised distance.

Deidara met up with them soon after. Smirking. "This is going to be a blast."

Sakura rolled her eyes. _Someone rolls too easy with the puns.._.but then she had to duck as the wall came flying at them, smoke filling the room. Coughing, she covered her mouth waiting for it to clear. "Did that do it?"

"It should have. My art never fails to get us out of a fix," Deidara said with confidence, the arm of his cloak shielding his face.

When the smoke finally cleared, Deidara waved his hand toward the perfectly shaped hole that had formed where the crack had been. Big enough for a rhinoceros to climb through. "I told you. It never fails. Perfect spot to get through, hmm."

Hidan rolled his eyes. "Alright, Sakura and I will head in to fetch our comrades. When we get back out here... the mineral is yours."

Konan nodded. "Thank you, this is appreciated."

Sakura shook her head, though unsure of these people, she felt gratitude. "No, thanks to you our friends might just be alive."

Hinata touched her fingers nervously. "Y-you're welcome but...," she paused, avoiding the gazes of her own teammates. "I would like to come with you. If that's okay."

Sakura blinked. What was she getting at? "Why?"

"Well, I... I came this far. I'd like to make sure everyone's okay too," Hinata explained quickly. "I know we made an exchange but I..."

Sakura nodded, finally understanding. She smiled. "No need to explain yourself. We might need an extra hand incase anything else happened."

"I'll be coming with you too," Sasori spoke up.

"That's fine... but please know. If you intend to hurt my friends, I won't hold back," Sakura warned, narrowing her eyes.

"I'm only going because Hinata is going," Sasori spoke calmly.

Hinata blushed. "You don't need to. I'll be fine."

Sasori ignored her walking past them as he climbed the rocks, disappearing over the threshold.

xxx

Nothing had changed in the cave, the surrounding walls were still unstable from the earlier minor quake. Sakura held her arms against her waist. Hidan and her both had attempted to call out to their teammates but there was no answer, giving the impression that they either found shelter or something neither wanted to think about had happened. She turned her eyes on the girl who had offered her help, and examined her closely. There was something off about her but Sakura couldn't put her finger on it. The only thing she could really feel was the fact that she meant no harm. The light emitting from the doll's mouth illuminated the cave enough for everyone to see where they were going. It was a long trek and the place was longer than the spot they had recently found their prize, but so far they hadn't run into anyone. "There's no where to hide in here. I wonder if...," Sakura trailed off, feeling uneasy.

"Don't say it until we know for sure, Socks," Hidan said, patting her on the back. "Is there any way we can use that thing of yours to keep one area lit while we search?"

Sasori looked thoughtful than nodded, his entire face encompassed by light. "I can't see why not." Sasori set down the strange doll covered in it's clouded black cloak, tilting it's mouth toward the ceiling.

Sakura walked away from the group as everyone set out to search. She checked, and rechecked everything she could find. Bending down with a tired sigh when finished as she wiped off her forehead. The rest of the area was too dark to search. _Where could they be...? No one just ups and disappears... or do they? _Even if Hidan didn't want her to say felt like admitting something terrible had happened and no one was going to be found. Sakura slid down enough to sit on the hard ground, leaning back against the wall. "Find anything?" She called out. There were two resounding no's'.

"Nothing on my end either," Hinata called back, walking toward the light. "Did you?"

Sakura shook her head, deflating. She reached up to place a hand on the wall to get back up when there was a sudden clicking sound. She paused in surprise, hand falling through the wall as it moved away and went spiraling downward through what felt like a small hill. Finally landing on ground with a hard thud, she groaned. Face pressed into the floor. "...Ouch. Wall with a vengeance." Pushing herself off the ground, she looked up to see the other three staring down at her through the opening.

"Sakura? You alright?," Hidan called down, bending against the opening to shoulder his height.

"I think so... nothing feels broken," She said, sitting up as she checked her ankles and wrists. "Yes, I'm fine."

Sasori moved down the hill, the light growing closer as it engulfed this place.

"I can't believe something like this exists!" a voice flowed up from somewhere within.

Sakura turned her head, face washing over with happiness. "That sounds like Naruto!"

Hidan grinned. "What'd I say? Don't worry until we find something to be worried about." The gray-haired man ran past the group, not seeming to care that he might run into something.

At the end of the tunnel there was a brilliant light peeking out of the room that their friends were obviously in, Sakura had to hold up her hand to shield her eyes from the light as they drew closer. Upon entering the room, she had to lower her eyes to see everyone standing around a sparkling large rock that rotated around a light blue reflecting barrier. "Everyone's okay?"

Ino turned around to look at Sakura. "Yep, tip top condition... except for Sai." She pointed at Naruto holding up the android who currently had a large gash at the back of his head, looking ready to pass out if an android could from exhaustion.

_Professor Yakushi might get very angry..._ Sakura thought idly, walking over to android as she took the other end of him and threw his arm around her shoulder.

"Thanks," Naruto said, pulling Sai up higher. It was heavier than it looked.

"What is this?," Hidan asked, reaching out to touch the barrier but Sasuke pulled back his hand.

"We don't know, so don't touch it," He warned, shaking his head. "The cave started shaking again when we got further inside, and somehow Ino managed to find this place."

"The sliding wall?," Sakura asked.

"Yeah, we kept searching and searching ya know? But we couldn't find anywhere then I just kinda leaned against it and walla. Here we are," Ino explained, bending down to study the intricate metal contraption around the bottom of the rock. The metal sparked and shocked her hand, making her shake it off with a slight ow sound.

Hinata stared up at the rock, frowning. "This looks like..."

Sasori shook his head at her. "Hinata."

"Still, we need to report it to Konan."

"Why?," Sasuke turned to look at them, a look of suspicion.

"Um... we uh... we found something like this before back in the other cave," Hinata informed them, receiving a mild disapproving look from Sasori.

Sasuke's head moved upward as it dawned on him. "I found something like this too... only much smaller. It was confiscated."

"That's right," Ino said, standing up. "Madara took it. I wonder what it is..."

Sakura looked around the room at everyone. "It's obvious you two are hiding something."

"Who us? We didn't find out anything," Ino assured, shaking her head.

"No... them," Sakura pointed out Sasori and Hinata.

"Well... we're not … I mean," Hinata trailed off, tapping her fingers together nervously, it was easy to see she was avoiding eye contact with the illuminating light covering her face.

"You did agree to our bargain. Therefore we don't have to tell you anything," Sasori pointed out.

"We did," Sakura confirmed, nodding with a look of determination. Even though it was a loss, the life of her friends were more important than mineral and … this rock.

Sasuke turned to face her, narrowing his eyes. "What did you agree to?"

Hidan moved forward. "Calm down. She had to do it."

"Agree to what?," Sasuke questioned.

"I promised them they could have whatever was in the cave at the price of your lives. Which is good considering you'd have no way out without them right now," Sakura said, standing her ground.

Sasuke bit his lip, turning away. "Fine."

Sasori smiled. "You get troubled too easily. Be glad you're not stuck here."

"What do you know?," Sasuke asked, hand reaching for the hilt of his blade.

Sasori moved forward, smirking as he reached inside his cloak to withdraw his strings. "How touchy. You'll die like that someday."

"Please, don't fight," Hinata stood in front of Sasori. "It's no good right now. We made a deal and I'm sure they'll follow it. Right?"

Sakura stared at the impending conflict. She nodded. "I agree. We should just let them have everything and leave. There's always more spots to find this stuff."

Sasuke looked like he wanted to say something but dropped his hand. "Alright. But next time..."

"Next time there won't be an agreement. I was really looking forward to defeating you today but it looks like it'll have to be another time... again," Sasori said, smiling unkindly at the dark haired man.

"Hmph." Was all Sasuke offered, exiting the room.

Sakura looked down at the android who's eyes were steadily dropping closed, she could feel it's body trembling as one of it's eyes twitched. "We need to get Sai back into the city before he's a loss. I don't think Professor Yakushi would be happy about that."

Naruto nodded. "I feel kinda bad for it... it got hurt trying to save me."

Sakura blinked. "Really?"

"Really. It jumped in the way of a boulder to push _me_ out of the way," Naruto admitted, looking down at the floor. "I was surprised."

"Yeah, me too," Ino's voice came from the side of them.

"I'm sorry for interrupting this touching moment but could you send the rest of our crew in here when you leave?," Sasori questioned, quirking a brow.

Ino nodded. "No problem, string-boy."

Sasori snorted. "Thanks."

xxx

The team rushed back to the facility, with Sakura, Naruto and Ino hurrying down to B1 with a fading android in tow. Sakura struggled to keep the android up on it's feet, urging Sai along gently as blood suddenly rolled from it's mouth, dripping down the front of it's black clothes. Red splattered the floor as they dragged down the hallway. She looked down helplessly, using the front of her shirt to wipe the blood away as it's eyes rolled in the back it's head. "We're almost there. Please stay awake, because if you die? Kabuto-Sensai might kill me." Though in a way she also didn't want Sai to malfunction, regardless, the loss would be strange after losing her Uncle.

The android's inky black eyes rolled up to look at her, leaving her with an uncomfortable feeling. "T-T-Tower."

Sakura blinked looking over at Naruto. "What did he say?"

"Flower?," Naruto said, confused. Speckles of blood over the front of his own clothes.

The android looked like it was struggling to shake it's head. "T-Tower. I-it's in t-the tower."

"Tower! He said something about a tower," Ino cleared up for them, running ahead. "Which one is Professor Yakushi's intercom?"

Sakura turned in her direction, jerking Sai upward again. "The third door."

"Mu-must... get in...," Sai mumbled, head rolling onto Sakura's shoulder as his eyes closed.

Ino jogged to the third, pressing on the call button insistently, the intercom buzzed with static and she started talking before he could get a word out. "Open up! Sai's been hurt."

The doors swung open, revealing a dimmer lab than Sakura remembered. Both her and Naruto moved inside as Professor Yakushi rushed toward them with a look of alarm.

"How did this happen?," He questioned, pulling on a pair of gloves.

"Ah, well... he saved me then got crushed by a boulder," Naruto explained, moving with Sakura expertly to lay the bot back on a table.

"It was because of a cave in," Sakura finished for him.

"Do you know what all's been injured?," Kabuto said, a sense of dread in his voice.

"I know he's got a pretty nasty head injury," Ino said, standing at the bottom of the metal bed. "but … he's been throwing up blood. So... maybe internal?"

"It looks that way," Kabuto said, pulling out a penlight from his pocket as he opened his eyes and looked them over. "Could you please wait outside? I prefer to work alone when it to comes to something this bad."

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?," Sakura questioned as Naruto and Ino complied with his request.

"That will be alright. Your not ready for something like this," Kabuto brushed her off, looking deep in concentration. "I'll call you back in when I've finished. I'd like a word with you."

Sakura managed not to look nervous in his presence. From the tension in the air she could tell something was off about him, he didn't look happy. She gave one last look at Sai who was somehow more pale than usual, sweat perspirating off his forehead in rivulets, looking away she walked out of the room and met with two worried looking blonds, trying to peer inside as the door closed behind her.

"I feel bad... wish I haven't treated the guy the way I have been," Naruto admitted, shamefully. "Stupid android, _making_ me feel bad for it."

Sakura looked at the floor, rubbing her arms. "Yeah, it's been a part of the team for so long... if it doesn't make it. It'd be weird not to have it around."

Ino frowned, sliding down against a wall, bringing her knees up to her chest. "He'll make it. He's just a machine, right?"

_Maybe not... you just acknowledged him as a person and... . _"It's more complicated than that, but he has a less chance of dying than one of us would if we had been hit."

"I sure hope so... hate to admit it but I'd miss the stupid thing and it's hour long lectures," Ino said, looking up at Sakura.

Sakura laughed, feeling lighter in the chest. "Yeah, those were pretty funny."

"Remember when he told us how babies were made?," Naruto chuckled, clasping his hands behind his head. "I felt like a little kid getting the birds and the bees speech by his parents."

"That was soooo Hidan's fault," Ino said, folding her arms over her knees. "And yours fault too."

Naruto grinned sheepishly. "Aw, well. I only asked why he hoped that girl wasn't pregnant; stupid bastard not using a condom."

"Good thing he got that lecture," Sakura said disapprovingly. "I should have knocked him into next Tuesday and made him check out the maternity ward for one night stand horror stories."

Ino smiled. "That was one of the few times he actually did talk... I wonder why they don't?"

Sakura shook her head, sitting down between them. "You know the story, it's not in their programming."

"Still... kinda creepy," Ino said, staring ahead. "If they're part human. They should at least retain something... I bet they get bored."

"They're lucky actually when you think about it. They're free of mundane everyday occurrences like that." _But it's kinda sad too __isn't it? What does it do when it goes to bed? Does it dream? _Sakura wondered, getting lost in thought._ Does it think of anything besides it's duty? Probably not... it just... exists. A very sad existence._

"Sakura?," Ino leaned forward snapping her fingers in her friend's face.

"I'm not spacing out. I was just thinking," Sakura told her, backing away.

"You looked spacy," Ino said, sticking out her tongue.

"Okay, I was spacy," Sakura admitted, smiling.

"Man, I hate waiting...," Naruto spoke up beside her. "What's taking so long?"

Sakura was about to speak up when footsteps echoed down the hall. The three turned their heads in the direction of the sound to see Sasuke walking down the hallway toward them. "I thought you'd be down here. Why did you rush off without me?"

Sakura blinked, looking from Ino to Naruto. "I guess we didn't think you'd come."

Sasuke shrugged, arching a brow. "I'm part of the team. Why wouldn't I?"

Ino made a face at him. "You're always rejecting our invitations... so it's kinda expected."

Sasuke gave her a look. "Group invitations are a different story."

Ino looked away, blushing. "Same diff, difficult."

"Where's Hidan?," Sakura questioned.

"He had to leave. He'll catch us tomorrow," Sasuke informed them, taking a seat next to Naruto on the floor. "What's Sai's status?"

"We don't know yet... the Professor kinda kicked us out." Naruto said, jerking his thumb back toward the door.

"I know that seemed mean of him but he's a really nice man," Sakura defended him. "Honestly, he's wonderful."

"Could've fooled me. How hard is it to work with a couple people in the room?," Naruto said, looking mildly miffed at the situation. "We're sitting out here worrying and he's in there with all knowing."

Sasuke smirked. "Don't be so dramatic. I'm sure he'll tell us soon."

Ino shook her head. "I agree with Nartardo. I wanna know what's going on!"

"You don't need to wait any longer," Professor Yakushi's voice flowed out of the intercom, making Ino duck her head and hide underneath Sakura's arm.

"Do you think he heard us?," Ino whispered, peering out as she held up the semi-limp appendage like an umbrella.

"Yes, I heard everything but no need to worry," he reassured them. "You're welcome to come back in."

Sakura blushed in embarrassment. "You guys are so incredibly rude."

xxx

Kabuto's face was sterner than she had ever seen it. "Everything will be alright. I managed to fix what I could... however, I don't think Sai can work with your team anymore."

Sakura looked a taken back. "But why?"

"There was some damage I couldn't fix, I'm afraid. There might be some unpleasant side-effects that you four would much rather not deal with. I only salvaged him because he's a personal project of mine, and I'm not exactly ready to let him go," Kabuto explained, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. "The damage could have been minimal if you had been more aware of what to do."

_He's not blaming me … is he?_ Sakura thought, she couldn't see behind the glare of his glasses but she had a feeling his pointed gaze was set on her with intent. "I... is he okay to continue working with us if I .. dedicate myself to learning?"

Kabuto looked on thoughtfully. "Even if you did dedicate yourself. The chance of him returning to your team is very slim."

Sakura bit her tongue, looking down at the floor. "That's too bad... but I would really like to finish learning from you."

Kabuto nodded. "I have no problem with that. It'll do some good incase another android gets assigned to you."

Sakura nodded, chancing a glance back at the others who surrounded an unconscious android. "I'm really sorry this happened. There was nothing we could do."

"I believe you," Kabuto smiled, watching the group. Mostly Naruto's lips moving as he talked to Sai. "I didn't realize he was cared for."

Sakura frowned, biting her lip. "Well... he kinda creeped out a couple of the team but after what he did for Naruto..."

Kabuto nodded. "That's understandable."

"Yeah... I suppose we should get going."

"Why would you leave? I thought you still wanted to train," Kabuto said, raising his eyebrow.

Sakura's face brightened a little. "Oh. Then I'll stay... I just kinda thought you blamed me for what happened."

Kabuto shook his head. "Of course not. You couldn't help it."

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. "Good to hear." She walked away to be with her friends, she guessed she hadn't completely lost out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Why yes. I own naruto. Stop downloading my stuff illegally and pay me already … yes, I'm talking to you.

xxx

The nation of Mist was surrounded by vast woodland area that covered nearly the whole expanse. Mist surrounded tall oak trees, nearly choking them to death like heavy smoke and then there were tendrils that cascaded along the boggy swamp water as though a lover were embracing his mistress in the afternoon. It had been so long since he'd seen anything of natural element that it appeared as if something out of a fairytale. Kakashi mused standing out on the balcony of the hotel he resided in, leaning against the railing casually as dark eyes drank in the scenery. Refreshing compared to noise pollution and crowded streets that you could barely get through during rush hour. Forgive him if he stood here a while longer._ Take it all in... you're going to be here a long time. _He told himself, breathing in deeply, and exhaling the forest smell.

The trip here had been rougher than expected, first there was the fact that the boat nearly ran out of gas three times and the driver had been certainly grumpy about him having no decency about himself. (Not that he had really been indecent, an adult man should be able to read his graphic novels without scoldings, the covers themselves weren't filthy.) Then there was the half baked plan he formed deciding to go with the flow, casual business meant natural acting in his mind but only when he was alone however he found himself wondering how he intended to get himself through the city's barriers when he didn't have an alias of legendary status as an arms dealer. It would be more difficult to get a temporary civilian pass when you were a nobody because nobody liked a nobody in Mist and that could get you killed instantly for trying to cross into their territory even if harm wasn't intended.

That was when he contacted Tenten on the communication device provided by Kabuto. Grudgingly he asked her to gather information on Tricell members who had dealt with Mist or illegal weapons dealing. He realized how rusty he was when she scolded him about it and didn't seem too happy about hearing about the mission she had been so interested in. But she soon conceded like the good little secretary she was and went off in hopeful search.

When she didn't answer for a few hours he thought he would end up without something to go on like an inconvenient knife trapped in the cogwheels of life, then she came back with more information than he needed. She managed to get a fellow Tricell member who loved collecting illegal weapons to hand over his alias and badge that he had under Mist, not only did the man have access to people willing to betray their city but he also set him up with a lengthy list of weapons following their names, pictures and attributes. Then provided a picture of himself to immolate. One boat turn around two days in and ten days later, in the end it had been worth it.

Kakashi turned from the balcony idly wondering what his pack of young wolves were up to. Likely causing trouble or having a lack for of it that they were brewing it. It wasn't as if he didn't trust them, no, that was an outright lie. He didn't have enough faith in them that they could take care of themselves, four rather brash members and one calm medic didn't equate recipe for level-headed group. _... Itachi was right. You underestimate them a little too much, maybe you're taking the father role too seriously and need to have your own set of dirty diapers to change. _Kakashi shuddered at the thought, he'd much rather deal with a bunch of young people that still needed a little guidance than ever set foot in that situation. He was content to read porn and date every once in a blue moon when the mood struck him.

Opening the sliding doors he stepped inside, pulling off his shoes and setting them to the side. There were things that needed to be done instead of wondering about them, like dying his hair a putrid shade of brown he'd rather see on a dirt road and fighting with blue contacts to sit right in his eyes. He had managed to slip by with the man's I.D covered up from head to toe due to the status that it held. The border guards had simply let him pass at a flash without so much as a question. He'd call it lucky if not for the reason. Kakashi proceeded to the nightstand, picking up a box that contained his hair dye. _It's been almost thirteen days... they could be doing a number of unlawful things..._ his voice whispered in the back of his mind, making him frown. Deadpan, he looked at his partially covered face in the shaving mirror that hung above the nightstand."Yes, like dealing illegal arms that your city is soley against."

Kakashi reached down into the pocket of his pants, pulling out the tiny device._ It wouldn't hurt to ask her to check up on them. I thought this was easier than making it look like I was a worrisome old fool. _And then he realized he was exactly that, and he wouldn't be able to continue until he did. The reason for being in contact with TenTen was so he could check up on the group without having to speak with them directly, besides she had complained it would feel cheap still being paid while they were away and she didn't have anything to do aside from keeping their mail in order.

He flicked the switch on the mouthpiece, speaking into it. "TenTen."

There was a moment of silence then a cackle as her voice came in. "Yes, Kakashi-San."

Oh, he made it back up to San. It wasn't Hatake or Revolting Pervert. "Can you check in on them for me?"

"Already did. There was a cave in about nine days ago that they were stuck in."

"And you didn't tell me because...?"

"Because they made it out just fine and you really need to focus on this mission."

"Was anyone injured?"

"They lost their android but that was all."

Somehow Kakashi didn't think they were too devastated over that fact. "Anything else?"

"Nothing unless you want to hear the latest gossip going around the Facility."

"I think I'll pass. The truth is always preferred."

TenTen snorted over the line. "Did I ever tell you, you need to live a little?

Kakashi smiled. "All the time."

"When you both get back. I swear I'm forcing you two somewhere other than the office."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the device. "I don't think you'll win."

"I can be very persuasive."

Kakashi tilted his head at the transmitter. "I should get going. Any longer on this without a disguise and my cover could be blown."

"Hey, I'm not stopping you. I was in the middle of a really good video game."

"I don't know why we let you have that in the office."

"Because I take care of you guys and you love me."

"That's all very ambiguous. Humoring you is a better term for it."

"Okay, now I'm hurt, but I'll let you go. Contact in ten days time?"

"If you hear anything I should be worried abo-"

"Kakashi-san. Use this time as a vacation. They'll be fine, they're adults for crying outloud."

Kakashi sighed, knowing she was right. "Ten days time."

"Uh huh. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." the static faded out and he placed the device on the dresser.

Kakashi had a feeling Itachi wasn't worrying about what was going on back home.

xxx

Itachi sat on the low cement wall surrounding the inside of the Gatou Estate Facility, in the middle it was hollowed out with the most expansive training grounds he had ever seen. Men lined up in row after row across from him behind a fence in a ordered fashion, doing their daily martial art routine at the barking order of an instructor. Itachi however, was paying no mind to them, instead he held a dark green book in hand that was the manual for law and order in Hoyle. Suffice to say order was corrupt, and breaking the law was being against Gatou. People of Hoyle were not so much as tools but allowed entire freedoms which led to terrible fates for many without strict restrictions, and somehow he was looking forward to spending a few months here. His own disguise hadn't been to change much, because though he had gained status among his peers and co-workers back home, it was only his name that was well known in other nations. Simply changing it to Yori Yasuhiro, and cutting the pony of his hair off had been enough for him. Feigning exile from Allegro, it had been relatively easy to gain access to a two month citizen pass while he studied for the residency test. The thing he found most amusing was that you could join their mineral hunter or military programs before becoming a permanent resident, but you wouldn't be paid until then.

Thankfully, monetary means meant nothing to him at the moment as he acquired enough before leaving Burgeon to get settled in. He looked up, scanning the area for a gaunt man named Eiji who had given him a guided tour of the facility earlier; he was supposed to bring back what they called a Stanchion. Someone who supported you through your training, but you were not assigned to work with multiple others, you had to prove you were self-efficient on your own with as little help as possible. The Stanchion was there to explain everything, answer your questions and gauge your progress. He considered this wouldn't be a problem, he preferred it that way. The only people he wished to get closer to were Gatou and his echelon of higher ups. Unnecessary connection to others would only distract from the mission.

Itachi paused at the sound of footsteps approaching, voices speaking in low tone. He turned his head to see the gaunt man coming with a young woman who had long flowing dark hair.

"Mr. Yasuhiro. I introduce to you Miss Hinata Hyuuga," Eiji said.

Itachi closed the book politely, coming to a stand as he greeted them. Holding out his hand. "It's pleasure to meet you, Miss Hyuuga. I am Yori Yasuhiro."

Hinata looked down at his hand, then looked away appearing as if nervous. She then seemed to brave whatever it was she feared and turned to smile softly, shaking his hand. "I am pleased to meet you as well. Call me Hinata."

Itachi nodded, allowing his hand to drop. "I assume you'll be guiding me for the next few weeks."

"Mmhmm. I am your Stanchion," Hinata nodded in turn, nervously tapping her fingers together. "I thought … I could do something like this for once. Do you have previous fighting skills? What are you best at?"

"I'm advanced in martial arts, along with great knowledge of poisons and mineral hunting," he quickly put that aside with confidence. Kakashi had warned to do this with an ease in but he felt in a place like Hoyle, one would only be noticed for showboating in proof before hiding in modesty.

"Then is it alright if I test you? I know I don't look it but... I'm considered one of the best fighters here and will be able to tell how long before you become a member," Hinata said, looking away with a blush. Itachi wasn't sure what he was seeing but she certainly wasn't very confident. Had she really been assigned to test him? He'd be surprised if she could hold her own against him.

"Yes, please do. It is what you're here for."

"Follow me," Hinata commanded toward the inside of the grounds.

xxx

Itachi found himself hitting the ground hard on his knees in a kneel, underestimating this delicate looking girl had left him in more pain than imagined. His arm twisted behind his back, face nearly meeting with the floor as he found an opening and kicked her legs from underneath her.

She fell back with a loud thunk, breathing hard as she stared at the ceiling. "That... you weren't lying. You blocked most of my attacks, that's difficult for anyone to do..."

Itachi turned to sit on the floor, popping back his slightly out of place shoulder. "Is that so?" His hands throbbed from catching her punches and kicks.

Hinata nodded, sitting up. "Yes, not many can block mine or my cousin's attacks. It won't take long for you to get in the high ranks, a month at most. That's a special accomplishment. Gatou will definitely be watching you if you impress him."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Why would I care if the City Lord praises me?"

Hinata looked down. "Well... because... he's the one who approves who moves to higher ranks.. sometimes he even gives them special titles."

That was exactly what he needed to hear. If only he could ask if she personally knew Gatou... but that could wait for later. "Do you have labs I would be allowed to work in?"

Hinata blinked, shaking her head. "N-no... becoming a scientist here is much different. You can't simply walk in and work with the others. It's too dangerous."

Itachi expected that, though he wasn't much of a 'scientist' he only enjoyed working with poisons and their antidotes as a hobby. "I thought you might say that."

"You should get yourself settled in... tomorrow I will tell you everything you need to know, and what privileges you have on the training grounds," Hinata explained, coming to a stand.

Itachi nodded, his expression lax. "Thank you. I'll be looking forward to it."

"Is there anything you need before I leave?," Hinata questioned, avoiding his eyes. She seemed more comfortable looking at him as a subordinate than another human being.

He smiled kindly at her. "Nothing. I believe I can manage on my own."

Hinata bowed her head politely before leaving the room. Itachi watched her go, wondering how an obviously sweet girl survived in a city like this.

xxx

Sakura was the only one down in Kabuto's lab, working silently on a practice android while he was out. The only other 'people' in the room were two droids he had been repairing and Sai who he was still trying to repair with very little progress. The loss of their team android had hit everyone a little hard, Naruto even attempted to persuade the Professor in giving him back and said he would deal with whatever problems arose. It was apparent the Professor wouldn't budge from his decision and everyone went about their business. For the last seven days she had been coming here every evening to learn what she could until Professor Yakushi would deem that she learned enough. In a way it had been fun but in others it had been difficult, where she thought the human body had been relatively hard for her learn about, it had been tougher to learn anything remotely medical in androids. It was a complex system that needed special attention to the point she found herself getting headaches and taking breaks every half hour. And normally she could go on until she was finished with the lesson.

After making a long incision down the front of her subject, Sakura reached down to grab an instrument to force open the android's chest cavity. Apparently this one was having heart trouble, and it shouldn't have been. It's heart had been replaced with one of the technology age, one that could never enlarge or give out but the professor admitted that even science has it's failings and the answer was probably a little simpler than he and his fellow scientists were pondering. Just as she was about to place the tool inside it's chest, her wrist was pulled away gently and held there causing her to jump back in shock, nearly knocking over the table that held all she needed. She held her hands to her chest, taking notice of Sai standing with his hand partly clutched in midair. Staring at her blankly in a way she didn't quite understand.

"You are using the wrong tool," he explained, taking the one from her hand and setting it back on the tray. Picking up another that was a bit smaller, he held it out to her. "This is the one you will need."

Sakura stared at him. Gingerly looking down at the tool he offered, she took it from him with ease. "Thank you... "

Sai didn't say anything, traveling back to his own operating table. Sitting down with his posture straight, he appeared to be staring at nothing but the white wall.

Sakura held the tool in her hand, letting out a breath she had been holding, wondering what the hell just happened and when he had moved. She didn't hear anything at all, and there was no way she had been that engrossed in her work. It was dead silent in the room save for her own noise. Shaking her head, she placed the tool in it's chest and started pulling apart bone and flesh but stopped to look up at the motionless Sai again. She frowned. _What's so special about that wall? _"Sai. Is there something wrong?"

In a way she felt stupid for asking because the android didn't turn to look at her but after a moment It spoke. "What am I?"

Sakura blinked. "Why do you want to know?"

"I am unsure why," he answered.

Sakura looked away, wondering how she should answer. "You should know what you are. I'm sure that's in your programming."

Sai went silent again.

She waited a few seconds then shook her head once more, going back to her work. Another few seconds later he spoke again. "Am I human?"

Sakura looked up hands deep in fleshy tissue and wiring. Biting her lip, she answered. "What is this all of a sudden?" Is this what Professor Yakushi meant by no longer allowing him on the team? Because of this?

More silence.

Sakura went back to work and ten minutes later he spoke once again.

"Am I human?"

Sakura frowned, stopping with a sigh. "I'm not sure the Professor would appreciate me answering your questions."

Sai did something unexpected, he furrowed his brows turning to look at her. "You are right. I do not think he would care for you to acknowledge my inquiries."

Sakura gazed down at her bloody hands, feeling an inkling to answer. "I suppose you are and you aren't."

"My programming tells me that is impossible. I am an android or I am a human. I am unsure of which that is."

Sakura shook her head. "I... I can't really say for sure... but in this world you're just an android. You died a long time ago, so... you... technically no longer exist as anything but a tool."

Sai nodded slowly. "A tool."

Sakura opened her mouth to speak, somehow she wanted to console the android but … "I'm sure The Professor will be able to fix you eventually. Maybe then you'll be back on the team."

Sai turned his gaze back on the wall. "Mr. Uzumaki. Has he sustained injury?"

"No. Because of you he's perfectly fine." Sakura gave him a small smile. "It was very kind of you. Thank you."

"Kind?"

"Um... doing something selfless for the sake of another or being polite," She explained, wiping her hands off on a rag and quickly washed them in the sink.

Sai knitted his brows together a little more and nodded. "I think I understand."

"Did... did you do it because you care or because it was in your programming?," Sakura asked, walking over to the table and sitting down beside Sai. She wasn't sure if Kabuto-Sensai would get upset but she really didn't care at the moment.

Sai didn't flinch when she sat down. "I am inclined to believe it was my programming."

Sakura nodded, looking down at her hands. "Kabuto-Sensai says if you do something instantly you're fine but if you do something later you're thinking about it. Do you think?"

Sai continued into empty space. "My mind is an engine, it is only thinking when others are in need of it."

Sakura laughed lightly. "Then you're always selfless. I wish I could be that way."

Sai turned to look at her, a semi-confused expression.

Sakura cleared her throat. "but... something tells me, you're thinking right now."

Sai looked away, eyes blinking involuntarily. "Am I?"

"Yeah, or you wouldn't be asking all these questions," she pointed out, staring at the wall with him.

"I apologize. I do not mean to be a burden on my human co-worker."

"Ex co-worker, and you're not being anything. I'm just not sure if this is okay," Sakura admitted, chancing a glance back at the door.

Sai said nothing.

She turned back to smile at him reassuringly. "He's very careful with you. I'm almost positive your his favorite."

"Favorite?"

"Favoritism. Favoring something or someone. Meaning out of all the androids in here you're his number one." Sakura was beginning to feel like a walking dictionary, she bit back a laugh because she didn't want to confuse the poor thing any further.

"I see, but I still do not understand the concept of favoritism."

Sakura nodded. "I guess not. It just means he pays more attention to you than the other androids."

"Do you mean to specifically choose one object over the other? Choosing the best option? A systematic approach?"

Sakura didn't realize Sai might see the world in black and white. Choosing one thing over the next, like a survival tactic or the ultimate decision between two things. But she supposed his programming was his programming. "Something like that, while having all the other options too."

"That does not make sense to me," he admitted.

Sakura frowned. They were going around in circles. "It doesn't need to, I guess. I should get back to work... will you be okay?"

"My programming is damaged, but I am still functioning. I will be fine until the repairs are finished."

_Yes, an android indeed._ "Alright... I suppose, don't hesitate to ask me anything if it occurs to you but don't do it around Kabuto-Sensai. I really don't think he'd like it... and that's an order." Hopefully that programming hadn't been washed out of him yet, though she couldn't be too sure.

"I will comply," he answered.

Inwardly she breathed a sigh of relief, getting up from the table as the door clicked. Mildly panicking, she rushed back to her table and went about looking busy in the work she had been disrupted from.

"I see you're hard at work, Miss Haruno," Kabuto smiled, holding up a white paper bag. "I'm sure you're about ready for a break."

Sakura looked up slowly, smiling. "Yeah, I was just thinking about how hungry I am."

"Then take a load off and I'll assess what you've done so far after dinner."

_No... maybe I should tell him he was asking me things. It'd probably be important in fixing him..._ as Kabuto walked past her operating table to sit at his desk, she looked over at Sai who had laid back down. It was then she then realized she couldn't bring herself to tell what had transpired this time, feeling as though she might betray it somehow.

xxx

Ino draped a blue towel over her shoulders, walking down the second floor hallway. Being able to use the headquarters's gym did wonders for her workout routine, once she had passed the mineral hunting exams she said goodbye to paying for a gym membership in the city and took advantage of this for all it was worth. Lately she it had been a bit boring without Sakura to hang out with, she spent way too much time down in those friggin' labs and didn't seem the least bit interested in hanging out with her, then again she had been busy herself with her dad the last couple days. He had gotten some time off and decided it was Father|Daughter week. Quite frankly she wouldn't trade that for anything in the world. It wasn't often that the two got to spend quality time together, between both their jobs they saw each other maybe two-three times a week for more than three hours. Anything else was less than half and it had been leaving her a little depressed. She wasn't a daddy's girl for nothing.

As Ino turned the corner for the elevator, she spotted a two bunned hair style coming out of the opening doors and smiled. "TenTen! Hey, haven't seen you in forever."

TenTen who was speaking with someone, waved and smiled goodbye, turning to Ino with a mild look of surprise. "Hey you! It's been awhile."

"A little strange considering you're employed by _my_ Sensai," Ino said.

TenTen smiled. "You know how it goes they keep me swamped to the point I can't do anything fun."

"Kakashi-sensai overworks you? Somehow I figured he'd be that way with a secretary," Ino murmured.

TenTen chuckled. "That was sarcasm, Ino. They're way too soft on me to be honest. I hardly feel like I'm working half the time."

"Oh, I totally caught onto that. Really. Where ya headed?"

"Back to the office. I'm trying to hide from one of Madara's messengers. Apparently he thinks because Kakashi and Itachi are gone I'll come work for him since he lost another one," TenTen explained, falling in step with Ino as they made way to the office.

"Don't tell me. He's an incorrigible tyrant or perv?," Ino questioned, good gossip was good.

TenTen looked around idly, then turned to whisper. "He's really really rude to most of his secretaries to where they just up and quit without a two week notice. I heard the last one he hired he had him pick up a thousand post it notes after throwing them around in a fit of outrage. I mean that's a little thing but a thousand?"

Ino smirked, shaking her head. "He always seems so calm everytime I see him. I so cannot see him going into a fit of rage."

"Yeah, but he really did. That's not the worst of it though, the one before that one he apparently stapled her to hand to the desk."

Ino frowned, some things she believed but others she really couldn't get behind. "That's gotta be a lie. I thought there were cruelty laws against that kinda thing?"

"Madara obeying the law? Who are you kidding? That guy gets away with everything," TenTen paused, opening the door to the office. "I can't even begin to tell you some of the things I've heard Itachi and Kakashi talking about."

"Oh Oh. Tell me," she waved her hand enthusiastically.

"Okay, well. Apparently he makes more than he's supposed to from running this place but Hashirama never says anything because he sorta kinda has more power than the average business owner in the city," TenTen said, shutting the door behind them as they went inside.

Ino shook her head, hopping up on one of the desks. "That's expected! Any person running a major corporation usually has greedy intentions. Nothing new to report there."

TenTen snorted. "Yeah, but this guy... total washcloth."

That was when an idea struck her. She had been looking for _something_ to get into so why not... "You said he was looking for a new secretary?"

"Yeah, he's been trying to hound me into quitting while they're away and there's no way I'm doing that. I'm happy where I'm at," TenTen confirmed.

Ino mauled over this new prospect, tilting her head. "Do you know the work hours?"

"You couldn't possibly do it. Don't you have hunting to worry about?" Tenten raised an eyebrow, looking at her suspiciously.

"Only in the afternoons and that's pretty easy stuff. I'd be gone four hours tops unless we run into trouble."

TenTen shrugged. "I don't know how'd that fly with him, but then again no one's eager to apply even with the failing economy."

"If he's desperate he'll take my resume like a starving dog trapped down a well," Ino said smugly. "Tell me you've got one for me to fill out and he'll be off your back in a jiffy."

"Well, alright. Not like I really care who signs up but be careful with him if you get it. Okay? I'd hate something crazy to happen to you too," TenTen said, disappearing into her office and reappearing a few minutes later to hand her a semi-thick stack of papers stapled together.

Ino blinked, making a face. "Really expects a lot doesn't he." She took the stack, flipping through it.

"Oh yeah, he expects a little too much."

Ino finished looking through and grinned at her companion. "I think there'll be plenty more to talk about if I get this."

TenTen smiled. "And you better not leave a thing out."

"Oh, I certainly won't. Can I fill this thing out here? I wanna drop this off at his office before I head home."

"Sure. Use Kakashi's desk though. Itachi hates people going through his personal things," TenTen told her disappearing into her little office.

"No problem," Ino said, waving at her as she sat at the desk that held a picture of Naruto, Sakura and her all hugged up on each other in a goofy fashion. She smiled, reaching for a pen and sat down in Kakashi's much too comfortable chair. This was about to get interesting.

xxx

**Author's note:** I really think in this chapter, I just wanted to prove to myself how much I could describe. I'll try not to subject anyone to that again. And If I'm getting too confusing with the jumping around, just kinda testing everyone out. It'll try dwindling it down to a few eventually.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: yeah, so like... I was all... I own Naruto! and the world was like STFU. KISHIMOTO DOES. And I was like ….. **|sobs|** You're right. You're so right.

The house was smaller than expected, it was painted a bright yellow color that should have been glaring but it was pleasing to the eye. The front door was a red oak with a separated three window and a welcome sign with happy picture of little pigs being chased by wolves shouting 'Barge First. Knock later.' on the front. Sasuke smirked. "I should have expected that." He'd ask himself why he was standing outside Ino Yamanaka's door but he knew the answer. Everyday this week Naruto and Hidan had tried getting him to do activities with them but he rejected every last one, tonight they were at the carnival and he realized there was nothing to do at home. It was clean, including his room and the few books he owned had been read down to the very last one. Sakura would have been another option but there was no way to get a hold of her, Itachi was gone and Sasuke didn't have many other friends. Infact he could count them on one hand. Without another moment's hesitation he raised his fist to the door and knocked a little too hard. Inside footsteps could be heard and the door swung open to reveal a man with hair not only as long as Ino's but just as light. He raised his eyebrow at the young man standing before him and spoke. "Can I help you?"

Sasuke maintained eye contact, reconsidering this sudden intrusion. "Is Ino here?"

The man suddenly smiled. "Are you her boyfriend?"

Sasuke rejected making a face at him and shook his head. "No, sir. I'm a friend."

"Oh, here I was hoping there'd be a nice young man for me to interrogate. Too bad," he said turning his head back from the door. "Ino, you've got company!"

Two seconds later she rushed out from the darkened hallway that Sasuke could see. "Who is it?" She said muffled.

"I don't know, he didn't give a name."

"It's probably naru-," Ino stopped mid sentence and looked straight at him. Toothbrush hanging out her mouth, and foam coming out the sides, wearing a bathrobe. "...Oh Kami... DAD!" Ino rushed straight back from where she came and disappeared.

Sasuke blinked, narrowing his eyes. _What's her problem?_

Ino's father chuckled. "Girls. Don't you just love em? She'll be back."

Sasuke just stood there awkwardly, he was beginning to think this was a mistake and going back home would find him a nice deep seated sleep.

Her father raised an eyebrow and nodded his head inward. "Why don't you come in?"

Sasuke idly stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked inside. "Thanks."

"How long have you known Ino?," Mr. Yamanaka asked conversationally, walking into the kitchen.

Looking around casually, he answered. "We work together."

Mr. Yamanaka turned to look at him with a dinner plate in his hand, gauging him in a way Sasuke didn't care for. "You're not Naruto. I hear he's hyperactive and talkative. You're not Hidan because I hear he and Ino don't get along. You're Sasuke, aren't you?"

Sasuke purposely looked away. "Yeah." Why did he have a feeling this was …

Mr. Yamanaka laughed. "Ino! This is the famous Sasuke Uchiha!"

Sasuke heard a distinct groan from somewhere in the back.

"Dad. Don't you even...!," His daughter yelled.

Mr. Yamanaka laughed even harder, putting his plate on the counter. "Well, I'll be. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Uchiha." He held out his hand, friendliness was definitely his forte.

Sasuke rudely looked at the hand, allowing his own to be shaken then quickly as possible let the grip go. "You too... Mr. Yamanaka." Inwardly he sighed. "I should go. There are things to do at home."

Mr. Yamanaka looked at him in confusion. "I'm sure you wouldn't be here if it wasn't something important."

"It's nothing important," Sasuke explained, heading for the door but before he could open it Ino came out of the back dressed in regular clothes.

"Uh... Sasuke. Where are you going?," Ino asked hopefully.

Sasuke gave a small sigh. "I was about to leave."

Ino and Mr. Yamanaka looked at one another then back at him. "Oh. I guess I'll see you later then." The disappointment in her voice irritated him.

"Can we talk outside?," Sasuke questioned, not wanting to look at her father. The last thing he wanted was some awkward confrontation which might lead to the wrong idea.

"Sure thing." She followed him out, making sure the door was shut behind them. "Was there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Let's get one thing straight. What I'm about to ask you is not, do I make myself clear, is not a date," Sasuke said rigidly, catching Mr. Yamanaka peeking out a window.

Ino's smile suddenly widened, and he hated it. "Yeaaaaah?"

Sasuke turned away. "I was wondering if you'd come to the carnival wit-"

"Yes!," Ino nearly yelled, launching herself at him.

Sasuke blinked, stumbling back and quickly held her out at arms length. "You didn't let me finish."

Ino stepped back, looking sheepish but smiling. "Go on."

"With me, to meet with Naruto and Hidan," Sasuke finished, taking a subconscious step back.

Ino continued to smile. "I think that's a great idea. I'll come."

Sasuke's left eye twitched. "I repeat. It's not a date."

Ino's smile widened. "I heard you. Let me grab my coat and we'll go."

_I'm going to regret this later..._ he thought. When she disappeared inside the house, he heard a very distinct squeal and flinched.

xxx

The bright lights of the carnival had glared from a distance, the happy noises of people enjoying themselves coupled with the magnificent rides that hovered like giants had made it easy to get there. Nightfall had come and the city lights blocked out the stars to a dull mute that you could barely see more than a few. Sasuke walked alongside Ino, they had been searching for their two companions with no avail, it should be easy to spot a head of radiant blond and Hidan's frame no matter the crowd they had taken place here. Speaking of the crowds he was already beginning to regret ever suggesting to come here, it wouldn't have really bothered him if they weren't almost bumping into people every few seconds and some kid hadn't spilled his drink down the front of his shirt. He had been mean to the kid telling him to get lost and Ino had promptly told him to be a bit nicer because it was always crowded on the first night. He only grunted, never acknowledging the scold verbally. What surprised him though was Ino hadn't once tried to link arms or force him into a ride yet. He had at least been expecting that and he wasn't sure why he cared that she didn't. "How hard is it to find them? I mean really, Naruto isn't even hard to spot. We should hear some gloating at the Balloon stand."

Sasuke shrugged. "Maybe they didn't come."

Ino crossed her arms. "It would be kinda non-fun if they didn't. Naruto sure would go on these rides with me." She hinted looking everywhere but him.

Sasuke got the hint and made sure not to catch eye contact. "Then we'll just have to search harder."

Ino sighed. "Okay, we'll search harder."

Ten minutes later they still hadn't found them, and Sasuke was starting to really get the hint that she wanted to go on something. "... What do you want to go on?," Sasuke asked grudgingly.

Ino's face perked right up into a bright smile. "The Ferris wheel."

Sasuke almost frowned. "No zipper? That looks like my kinda fun."

Ino pursed her lips, turning to look at the mini orange roller coaster. "How about after?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. There was only one reason... "I said this isn't a date."

Ino frowned. "Can't two friends go on a ride that overlooks the _whole_ place? We'd probably find them much easier that way."

Though Sasuke realized this was a ploy to get him on the ride of her choice, he also realized she had a good point. "Fine. We'll go on yours first." Ino instantly grabbed him by the arm, dragging him in line. It didn't take long for them to get on because many people weren't lined up for it.

As soon as it was up in the air both were looking down searching for them every which way, and yet still no avail. "So, this isn't like you, Sasuke. Wanting to come to a place like this..."

Sasuke continued looking down into the masses. "I had nothing better to do."

Ino nodded, hanging out over the side even though the operator was waving her hands for her to stop it. "It probably gets really boring without your brother home. I understand."

Sasuke looked over at her, then shook his head. "There was just nothing to do."

"Okay. Guess what?," Ino brought herself back in, relaxing.

Sasuke leaned back. "What?"

"I got another job."

Sasuke quirked a brow, glancing at her from the side. "Why?"

"I needed something to do but you will never guess with who." Ino explained, sitting up.

"I'm not playing this game," Sasuke said, closing his eyes.

"Come on. Humor me," Ino smiled, winking at him.

Sasuke looked upward, evidently bored. "Fine. Let's see... Might Guy?"

Ino shook her head. "Guess again."

"You're working for your old Sensai. Asuma."

Ino smiled. "Nope, even though that would be nice. Haven't seen him in awhile."

Sasuke looked down. "I can't guess all day."

Ino punched him on the shoulder playfully, and he didn't flinch. "Just one more try. I said you'll never guess."

Sasuke looked over at her slowly. "The only person I know needs someone working for him right now is Madara and I don't think you're that stupid. So, Tsunade."

"It's nice to know you don't think I'm very stupid but... that's exactly who," Ino grinned.

Sasuke blinked. "I retract my statement. You are that stupid. Why would you even consider it?"

"Boredom! Sakura hasn't been around and there hasn't been much to do after missions plus I'm saving up for something," Ino informed, casually leaning toward him.

"That's not a good reason to work for that guy. I wouldn't trust him babysitting a litter of kittens," Sasuke said, furrowing his brow.

"TenTen was worried too but it'll be okay. I know how to handle myself,and it's not like I can't take the jabs of a moody tyrant," Ino said, shrugging.

Sasuke twitched. "I'm not worried. I just don't think it's a good idea."

Ino grinned, poking him in the cheek. "You are worried. Admit it."

"Whatever you'd like to believe," Sasuke said, leaning away from her touch.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Definitely worried. Who would have thought? Sasuke. Worried about me?"

Sasuke ignored her, looking over the ride again. He blinked when he felt her leaning into his side, laying her head on his shoulder.

"It's okay. I worry about you too," Ino admitted, sliding her arm with his.

Sasuke thought to budge but shrugged in mind, let her humor herself. "Worrying about me shouldn't be a priority for you."

Ino blinked, looking up at the side of his face. "Don't get me wrong... I really like you but believe it or not. You're not on my mind twenty four seven. I've got a job, well, now two. My dad and friends, including you to worry about if you want to look at it that way."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in her direction. "Then why the hell are you constantly doing this?" He nodded his head toward her invasion of his personal space.

Ino smiled, laughing. "I just told you. It's because I like you."

"I already knew that," Sasuke refrained from pushing her away.

"I know," Ino said. "Did you think about what I said?"

"About?," Sasuke asked, leaning toward the other side.

"Your brother and you trusting him to eventually trust you?," She inquired.

Sasuke shrugged. "Yeah, and I guess you're right." he hated to admit it but he had been thinking about that, and while he still felt some impatience at becoming a Tricell leader. At least it wasn't as urgent as it had been before.

Ino nodded against his arm and the ride went up again, causing him to shift closer. "Good... this is the last time it's going up."

Sasuke didn't care eitherway, he managed to peer down again and this time he did see that spiky head of blonde hair and not to mention gray. "I see them."

Ino smiled. "About time! I thought maybe they went bar hopping or something."

"I was beginning to wonder the same...," Sasuke explained as the ride started going back down.

"Where's it look like they're going?," Ino asked, sitting up a little.

"Toward the fun house... and they're running," Sasuke assessed, frowning a little.

Ino furrowed her brows. "Out of fun... or...?"

"There's someone chasing them down," He noted, turning to look at her.

"I wonder what kinda trouble they got themselves into," Ino muttered, shaking her head just as the ride stopped.

"I don't know but come on, if we don't hurry we'll lose them," He said disentangling himself from her.

"Just one more thing!," She said as he turned to face her.

Sasuke leaned back, staring as she quickly kissed him on the cheek and exited the Ferris Wheel. He frowned, staring at where she had been sitting. "... I swear. I'm never asking her anywhere again." he reached up touching the cheek where it still felt a little warm, his mouth twitching at the corners. "Never again."

xxx

Sasuke chased after Ino who kept getting lost in the crowd, the only reason he was having difficulty keeping up with her was because of the head start she had gotten on him. She was much easier to spot with her blonde ponytail flowing in the wind like a cape. "Ino. Wait up!" he called after her as she dodged into the fun house after the ones they had found. Sasuke inwardly sighed coming upon the operator who looked ready to go in there and grab them by the scruff of their necks. Reaching in his coat pocket, he pulled out whatever was there and shoved it in the man's willing hands. "Here. That's for me and the girl."

"What about the other ones?," The man said in anger.

"I don't know them," Sasuke semi-lied, he didn't know who the person was that was chasing them but he wasn't about to pay for whatever his dobe friends got themselves into. Sasuke pushed past the eager man, looking to swindle more money out of him and rushed into the fun house coming across a maze. _Just what I need right now..._ this was supposed to be fun but the only thing his mind was set on was catching up with them.

"Shit! Naruto you take that end. I'll take the other," He heard Hidan's voice.

"Got it! I'll keep him on my tail," Naruto called back, the sound of thudding steps distancing from each other.

"You're not getting away that easy. Kakuzu wants your heart if you can't pay him in cash," Another voice echoed.

"Where are you guys at?" Ino called after them.

Sasuke ran through the short maze coming out on the other end, following the direction of the light footsteps he figured to be Ino's. "Ino? Naruto? Hidan?" He yelled out passing the fun house mirrors quickly, heading into what could only be known as the haunted area. _It was the same last time I went to one of these things... forgettable but less confusing than when I was a kid._ he thought idly, becoming more aware when he saw a man with short cropped blonde hair carrying a gun as he snuck through the house silently. Sasuke ducked behind a metal table set up as a horror exhibit, silently moving to the left as the man talked to himself.

"He's eventually going to track you down."

Sasuke smirked, closing his eyes as he tilted his head downward. _Of course the idiot still hasn't paid off that stupid debt of his... I warned him not to do it the first place. _Well, he was glad he hadn't paid his way then but Naruto on the other hand... Sasuke checked his surroundings, there was hospital bed, two mannequins dressed in bloody nurses outfits and and an I.V stand. Sasuke weighed his options... let Hidan deal with it himself or be a good friend and get him out of this situation. He rolled his eyes toward the ceiling. The former was looking good, he could evade Ino and go home at this point but... Sasuke moved toward the hospital bed that was in close range of the culprit. Settling his hands on the metal rods beneath the main frame, he watched the man carefully trekking down the hallway.

"You're not very sneaaaaky," Ino's voice sing-songed from above somewhere, Sasuke almost face palmed, looking up quickly to see if she was above him but in reality she was no where to be seen.

"Who said that?," The man questioned, just as Ino came from the rafters above kicking the man dead center in the face. The man's gun flew out of his hands, hitting the floor as it slid across and hit a hay dirty hay stack. He went back holding his nose as blood gushed out and Ino landed on her feet.

"The girl who just kicked you in the face. Who's asking?," She said cheekily, watching as the man fell back into the haystack.

"You little bitch!," the man groaned, talking through a mouth full of blood.

"Ha! I've been called way worse," Ino replied smartly, picking up the gun off the floor but didn't point it at him. "Now where'd your friend run off to?"

"Hidan owes Kakuzu! He's gotta pay his dues," the man said determined, looking at her.

"I heard you the first three times, and as much as I'm going to hate myself for this. I still have to stick up for him," Ino admitted. Sasuke took that as his note to come out of hiding and walked up beside her, taking the gun from her hands.

"I don't trust you with this," he told her, putting on the safety and placing it in the waist of his jeans. At least he knew how to use it, Ino on the other hand he couldn't be sure.

Ino looked up at him, rolling her eyes. "I just smashed this guy and you don't trust me with a gun? Give me a little credit."

Sasuke did give her credit, but it didn't change the fact. "Do you know how to use it?"

"... No," Ino confirmed grudgingly.

_Thought so..._ He thought turning to the man. "Like she said. Where's your friend?"

The man continued to hold his face in his hands, speaking muffled. "I don't know. He went after that blonde kid."

"You wanna go?," Ino asked Sasuke, keeping her eye on the guy.

"Yeah, Naruto might be good at fighting but he can't dodge bullets," Sasuke said, mildly bemused at the situation. "Make sure this guy doesn't go anywhere until I come back, and kick his ass if he tries anything."

Ino smirked at him. "You heard the man, make a move and it'll be round and round buddy."

Sasuke ran off down the hallway coming near what looked like a dark watery area, light reflecting off the bottom giving the illusion of a horrific lagoon. This was entirely new from than he expected, keeping his guard, he wasn't all that surprised when a human machine designed to jump out of the water and scare children senseless popped up. He gave it a single look and went in the opposite direction. Another set of footsteps splashed through the shallow waters in the distance, then another it sounded like a set of four. There were gunshots. He wanted to call out but figured a low profile was better. Sasuke continued in the direction of the footsteps until he stepped on a smooth marble floor, in front of him stood a different kind of maze, intricate and he knew this one would be hard to get out of. Sasuke saw a shadow run past him, making out spiky blond hair he followed through the maze and spotted Naruto no more than ten feet from him. "Psst!"

Naruto turned around, looking ready to fight but Sasuke held up a quick finger. Shaking his head.

Naruto looked at him quizzically, obviously surprised to see him there.

Sasuke shook his head again, motioning with a finger to his lips and mouthed 'I'll explain later.'

Naruto finally nodded, pointing toward the exit. 'Hidan.'

Sasuke cast his eyes toward the exit, and nodded. Light foot taps came through and he saw anothers shadow coming from underneath. Sasuke pointed at Naruto then used his hand to demonstrate getting down low to the floor, then pointing at himself he pointed at the maze wall that had a wide opening at the top. Naruto looked ready to object, and Sasuke could see what he was thinking. He rolled his eyes, shaking his head and pointed to the gun in his waist. It was starting to frustrate him a little considering the fact they didn't have much time. They either took this guy out now or he found them or Hidan. Neither which looked like a good prospect.

Naruto made a face at him and got down to the floor quietly, he had a feeling he'd hear his mouth after this. Sasuke made a quick jump to the somewhat sturdy wall, ensuring he didn't make too much sound. The footsteps suddenly stopped, making their way back. Very very quietly he moved up a bit more to look down at the dark haired man walking through the corridor. Sasuke got to his knees, kneeling, when the man was about five feet past him he made a lunge off the wall and landed on his feet, pulling out his knife from the other side of his waist and held it against his throat. "You'll stop this now."

"I'm aware that you have the upper hand, but it doesn't change the fact that Hidan still owes Kakuzu," the man said very calmly holding up his arms with a nervous energy about him.

"You won't be collecting whatever debts he owes him today," Sasuke informed him, staring ahead."You and your buddy should get out of here before my friends and I finish you off."

The man shook his head. "He's only prolonging the inevitable."

Sasuke shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me what he does after tonight." His only intention was making sure both dobes were safe but he wouldn't bail out Hidan again.

"Then he'll be paying off his debts?," The man questioned, chancing a look back.

"How … the hell... should I know? Last chance," Sasuke said dropping the blade from his throat as he kept it at his back. "I've also got your friend's gun."

"I see. Then there's no way to persuade you in giving up your friend?"

Sasuke resisted the urge to knock him out. He had made it pretty clear that he was protecting said friend. "Naruto, you can come over now," Sasuke called over, within seconds Naruto jumped over the threshold.

"How come you get all the fun?," he complained. "I could have taken this guy without anything. That was the plan!"

Sasuke blinked. "Unless you can stop bullets with your hands, I don't think you would have lasted long, idiot."

"He wouldn't have got a hit on me, asshole" Naruto boasted.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I'll let you believe that. Start moving." He said to the other guy.

Five minutes later they were back in the haunted house area where Ino was trying to explain to a family of three why they couldn't pass through. Soon as they saw Naruto with the guy's gun, and Sasuke leading him forward. They nodded furiously and left. _Guess the bleeding man on the floor didn't tip them off ... _Sasuke thought, pushing the man toward his partner. "You're free to go."

"What about our guns?," The other guy said with blood crusted around his mouth.

"Do I look like I trust you?," Sasuke said giving him a dubious look.

The man grumbled, fixing his collar. "Whatever."

"And don't forget to pay that guy. He was really really angry when he came in here," Ino called, squinting an eye at the men as they left out the front.

"So, what do we do about these?," Naruto asked, holding up the gun he carried.

"Throw them in the ocean on the way out," Sasuke said, never really caring for the weapon but he never knew when someone might use it against him.

"We should look for Hidan," Ino suggested, walking toward the exit, looking as though she realized he wasn't there.

Sasuke shrugged walking back toward the end maze after Ino. "You can. I think I've done enough in his defense."

"Don't be so harsh, man... he's uh been having trouble paying it off," Naruto defended Hidan further.

Ino scoffed. "What's he need all that money for anyway? Skirt chasing?"

Naruto half chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "Not exactly...it's for a good cause though."

Sasuke smirked. "It's for skirt chasing."

Naruto looked deflated. "It's really not. I promise."

"Then tell us what it's for," Ino demanded, looking back at him suspiciously.

Naruto looked sheepish. "Ha... I _promised_ I wouldn't tell. And you know me, I don't go back on those."

"Then it's pointless that Ino or I defend him any further until he tells us what it is," Sasuke said nonchalantly, exiting.

"Speak for yours-," Ino began then shook her head. "Nope. I agree, but I still think we should find him. I mean, it must be crazy amounts of money if he's got death threats coming his way."

"And that's exactly why we should keep helping him," Naruto sighed, clasping his hands behind his head as he followed the two out.

Sasuke furrowed his brow. "Let Hidan take care of himself. I'm going home."

Ino stared at him a long moment, hands behind her back as she looked down smiling. "It was nice being with you tonight." She didn't want him to walk her home? She had turned it into a partial date afterall, and somehow he expected her to swindle that out of him too. _It's your fault for bringing her here in the first place..._

Sasuke tossed the gun in the ocean, making it far out in the deep. He paused for a second then nodded his head. "You too... but it still wasn't a date."

Ino slowly smiled. "I know."

Naruto looked between the two, mouth gaped. "You guys were on a _date?_"

Sasuke tuned out their conversation as he headed back up the hill.

xxx

Author's note: Chase in the fun house. I couldn't resist.


End file.
